


Все Невидимые Звёзды

by OtherCrazyThing



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Good Will Hunting Fusion, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Out of Character, Physiology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing
Summary: Гениальный Тайлер Джозеф постоянно ввязывается в истории, и очередная драка сталкивает его с прошлым, от которого, как он думал, он сумел убежать
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 1





	1. Отрезки Времени

**Author's Note:**

> Эстетика от Kisatransik:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c841635/v841635767/284b4/jEqDGwKdbgk.jpg  
> +  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c841635/v841635767/284ac/Vz7gOxwcL4w.jpg  
> +  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c841635/v841635767/28498/_ouCZKQqFnk.jpg  
> +  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c841635/v841635767/284a2/m_GVglwWLeU.jpg  
> +  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c841531/v841531714/368bd/H6nt7nEGY18.jpg  
> Публикация на других ресурсах:

В обшарпанной комнате для допросов Тайлер был несколько раз и по разным причинам, но сейчас он понятия не имел, кому и зачем понадобился. Всё уже выяснили, о чём ещё можно говорить? Или они думают, что смогут выбить из него признание? Пусть попробуют. Проходя мимо пуленепробиваемого стекла-зеркала, он мысленно пожелал удачи всем, сидевшим по ту сторону.

Полицейский в тёмно-синей форме швырнул Тайлера на стул.

— Садись и не выпендривайся, — грозно проговорил он, — я буду за дверью.

— Окей, — спокойно ответил Тайлер, — приятно иметь с вами дело, офицер.

Он цокнул языком ему вслед и уставился на плотного молодого человека в очках, который сидел напротив него за столом. На нём был фиолетовый костюм, ярко-баклажанного цвета галстук и чёрная рубашка. В Колумбус цирк что ли, приехал?

— Ты ещё кто такой? — насмешливо спросил Тайлер и потянулся за пачкой сигарет, которая лежала в нижнем кармане комбинезона.

Костяшки до сих пор ныли из-за содранной кожи, а дурацкие наручники не давали нормально двигаться. Он кое-как достал сигарету и кинул быстрый взгляд на пухляка. Его лицо показалось несколько знакомым: судя по дорогой одежде, очкам и внимательным умным глазам это мог быть кто-то из университета.

— Меня зовут Патрик Стамп, — улыбнулся молодой человек.

— Твоё имя мне ни о чём не говорит, — Тайлер тщетно пытался зажечь спичку.

— Ты послал меня куда подальше, когда я поймал тебя за решением задачи в коридоре, — Патрик взял из его пальцев коробок, легко скользнул спичкой и протянул её Тайлеру.

— Оу, — он вдохнул дым, — кажется, что-то такое припоминаю.

— Я разговаривал с судьёй, — продолжил Патрик ровным тоном, — он готов тебя выпустить. Под мою ответственность.

Тайлер рассмеялся и глубоко затянулся. Если этот Патрик думает, что он ему так просто поверит, то это смешно.

— На двух условиях, — он отогнул большой палец, — первое, ты будешь заниматься со мной математикой — комбинаторика, математические пределы, графы и прочее, — Патрик сделал паузу, ожидая реакции Тайлера, которой не последовало, — а второе, — Патрик постучал указательным пальцем по столу, — тебе придётся посещать психотерапевта раз в неделю, — он мягко улыбнулся и откинулся на стуле.

Тайлер выдохнул дым через нос и покачал головой. Это и правда начинало его веселить.

— А если я откажусь?

— Это будет очень глупо с твоей стороны, — Патрик положил сложенные в замок руки перед собой, — я предлагаю тебе отличную альтернативу, потому что я не верю, что такому одарённому человеку, как ты, нравится проводить время в тюрьме.

— Здесь ты прав, умник…

— Я профессор, — поправил Патрик.

— Ты выглядишь слишком молодо для профессора, — Тайлер подозрительно сощурился.

— Я много учился, — тот пожал плечами.

Тайлер приторно улыбнулся. Условия, выдвинутые Стампом, выводили его из себя. Окей, ладно, математика, но ходить к мозгоправу? За кого они его принимают? За душевнобольного с неуправляемыми вспышками гнева? То, что он один раз врезал полицейскому в состоянии аффекта, не превращает его в психопата. Да и на что эти терапевты рассчитывают? Что с помощью разговорчиков он превратится в ангела?

Но проводить время в камере, смотреть на людей, опустившихся до животных, и есть помои — не самый разумный выбор. Раздумывая, он закусил губу и затушил сигарету в стоящей посреди стола пепельнице. Он найдёт способ избежать всей этой врачебной канители, не беда, выбирался из дерьма и похуже.

— Ладно, профессор, — с подчёркнутым уважением сказал Тайлер, — я согласен.

+++

Всё началось с драки в том самом баре, куда его позвал Брендон. Хотя на самом деле — нет, всё началось с того, что вообще связался с Брендоном. А с Брендоном он связался потому, что Брендон — точно также, как и он, Тайлер, работал от одной организации, которая предлагала самую паршивую работу самым отпетым слоям населения. Тайлер не был заядлым преступником, нет, на нём висело всего лишь несколько обвинений в мелком хулиганстве. Ничего такого, из чего бы он не мог выкрутиться с помощью собственных мозгов.

Но по порядку.

Если копать совсем глубоко, то всё началось с того, что он родился, — родился не в то время, не в том месте, не у тех родителей. Ибо как так вышло, что у сына шлюхи и алкоголика получился такой талантливый, на грани гениальности, сын? Тайлер ни раз задавал себе этот вопрос и пришёл к выводу, что и не такое случается в этой жизни. Спасибо, что господь Бог наградил его поистине золотыми мозгами, иначе он бы тоже превратился в алкоголика. Или в шлюху.

Когда Тайлеру было четырнадцать, он сбежал из дома. Ему надоело слушать постоянные крики, смотреть, как отец распускает руки, терпеть постоянно саднящие раны. Они не успевали зарубцеваться, как ему снова приходилось защищаться от неконтролируемой агрессии пьяного папаши. Синяки, которые не сходили с его тела неделями, ему тоже надоели. Он никогда не плакал, а когда это однажды произошло, он пообещал себе, что это больше никогда не повторится: он не намеревался смиряться с этой ненавистью. Он не собирался терпеть подобное отношение к себе, и поэтому побег показался ему блестящим выходом из положения.

Тайлер очень смутно помнил следующие несколько лет, потому что он жил непонятно где, непонятно с кем, путешествуя из приюта в приют, из одной семьи в другую, отовсюду сбегая, нигде долго не задерживаясь. Родных отца и мать он больше никогда не видел. Гораздо позже он узнал, что их лишили родительских прав.

В приют «Сэйнт Джозеф» он возвращался несколько раз. Точнее, его возвращали. Тайлер всей душой ненавидел это место, ненавидел Цинциннати, ненавидел Эдалберт Драйв, ненавидел пустынные поля вокруг серого безликого здания. Он даже имя своё возненавидел из-за тупого совпадения. Его обзывали «святоша Тайлер», издевались над ним — физически и морально, но он никогда не оставался в долгу. Характер у него был совсем не ангельский, кличке вопреки. Злость на всё окружающее придавала ему сил. Он дрался, ругался, сопротивлялся всем и вся, пакостил как только мог, а когда ему это надоедало, предпринимал — хоть и тщетные, — но попытки сбежать.

Он провёл там полтора года, перед тем, как над ним взяла опеку одна семья. Тайлер не знал, что хуже: приют или чужие дяди и тёти, изо всех сил изображающие хороших, правильных родителей. Он не переставал удивляться, насколько извращенны люди. Сначала его это пугало, потом стало веселить.

В первой семье поначалу всё складывалось хорошо — оба опекуна из кожи вон лезли, чтобы поддерживать иллюзию идеальной пары. Как благородно, как замечательно, что они помогают брошенному, милому подростку. Тайлер не понимал, где именно они находили его милым, потому что он едва ли разговаривал с ними о чём бы то ни было.

Потом началось самое интересное: отец семейства начал ревновать Тайлера к жене. Как ни странно не без оснований. Уже немолодая, но ещё симпатичная женщина действительно домогалась его, когда мужа не было дома. Тайлеру было шестнадцать, и его тело быстро реагировало на далёкие от простой материнской ласки прикосновения. Лишив его девственности, она решила стать его любовной наставницей и обучала различным хитростям. Не то, чтобы Тайлер сильно сопротивлялся, но это был не самый приятный опыт в его жизни. А вот мачеха очевидно вошла во вкус, из-за чего обстановка в доме становилась хуже некуда. Отчим напивался вдрызг, орал на жену, которая всё отрицала. Они напивались вместе, и затем она, дышащая алкоголем и сигаретами, приходила к Тайлеру в спальню, чтобы успокоиться. В конце-концов Тайлер не выдержал, и однажды спокойно вышел из дома в разгар ссоры и больше не вернулся.

В другой семье разворачивалась настоящая драма из-за неспособности родителей завести ребёнка. Кто-то из них был бесплоден, Тайлер не вникал, но как-то случайно услышал разговор по телефону и понял, что будущий отец семейства изменяет жене направо и налево. Из того же диалога он сделал вывод, что тот хотел завести своего «настоящего» ребёнка, и они взяли опёку над ним только временно, чтобы отвлечь бедную жёнушку, не способную иметь детей. Тайлер не понимал, зачем они так поступали — даже к бездомным котятам относились лучше. Он сбежал, когда находиться там стало невыносимо, когда ненависть заполняла его настолько, что ему не хватало воздуха, чтобы свободно дышать.

Его нашли и вернули в «Сэйнт Джозеф» в Цинциннати, но, слава богу, на этот раз над ним почти сразу взяла опекунство странная пожилая пара, которая откровенно позабавила Тайлера. Они попыталась сделать из него — как они выражались — человека. Они одевали его во всё белое и заставляли ходить в церковь по воскресеньям. Они жили в огромном доме, белоснежном изнутри. Оба опекуна отличались нездоровой правильностью, на грани глупости, — или безумия, Тайлер так и не понял.

Абсурдная любовь к белому заинтересовала Тайлера, но ненадолго. Он честно прикидывался ягнёночком и продумывал план побега. За два дня до совершеннолетия, он собрал рюкзак, прихватив несколько украшений недальновидной мачехи, написал трогательную записку с благодарностями и, когда все легли спать, благополучно вылез в окно спальни и был таков.

Он решил отправиться в столицу штата — Колумбус, — подальше от Цинциннати, подальше от места, с которым его связывало слишком много плохого. Он раздумывал о переезде в Кливленд, но позже, — сначала ему хотелось как следует осмотреть большой город.

Некоторое время Тайлер жил на деньги от проданных украшений, но понимал, что скоро ему потребуется работа. У него не было образования, он стоял на учёте, на нём висело несколько мелких преступлений, как то: нападения, кражи, глумления над полицейскими и полное неподчинение властям. Он отлично знал, что заботливое государство его не бросит: таким, как он предоставлялся широкий выбор самых разнообразных вакансий — можно было махать ломом на стройке, а можно было пойти уборщиком в практически любое заведение в городе. За пару лет он успел освоить несколько самых непрестижных профессий, пока наконец ему не предоставился шикарный шанс — работать в университете Огайо. Тайлер схватился за него, как только узнал об освободившейся вакансии. Он нашёл это невероятно ироничным — мыть полы, выносить мусор и следить, чтобы в туалете всегда был запасной рулон бумаги, там, где стены гудели от интеллектуального труда.

Он жил на окраине города в полуразвалившемся доме и всегда добирался до туда в пустом поезде, потому что ехал либо слишком рано, либо слишком поздно. Жизнь, казалось, входила в новое, спокойное русло. У него была работа, друзья, ему не надо было убегать и прятаться, всё будто вставало на свои места. Ему нравился Колумбус, нравилось, как безмятежно он проводил здесь время. Вполне возможно, что скоро ему станет скучно от этого штиля, и тогда он рванёт в Кливленд. Но пока его всё устраивало.

+++

В университете никто не обращал на Тайлера внимания, потому что в серой униформе он сливался с окружающей обстановкой. Он иногда обращал внимание на них: на грузных преподавателей с высокими лбами, студентов-очкариков, которые вечно обсуждали совсем не научные проблемы. Ему было смешно, легко и приятно работать в такой ненапряженной обстановке, быть среди светлых умов, и в то же время — не с ними.

Тишина университетских коридоров действовавала медитативно, если Тайлер настраивался на размышления. Он водил тряпкой туда-сюда, туда-сюда, замывая собственные следы, и в этих простых движениях было что-то успокаивающее, почти завораживающее, заставляющее мозг отключаться от происходящего вокруг и даже внутри. За несколько месяцев работы, он выработал целую систему уборки, которая со стороны показалась бы странной, но едва ли это кого-то интересовало.

Он остановился у большой белой доски, у которой толпилось несколько студентов. Они вчитывались в написанное, возбуждённо перешёптывались и показывали пальцем на задачу. Тайлер убрал швабру в ведро и подошёл ближе.

— Это нереально, — услышал он краем уха.

— Если он смог решить, то ты-то почему не можешь?

— Он сказал, что решал её два года.

— Чушь!

— Знаешь, мне не очень хочется становиться преподавателем…

— А обложка местного журнала тебя не соблазняет? — со смехом спросил кто-то.

— Нет, я просто хочу получить Нобелевскую премию по математике…

— Её не существует, — охнул другой студент, — кругом обман.

Тайлер смотрел на график, на условия задачи и цифры. Он знал, что сегодня вечером сможет её решить.

+++

Весь секрет был в чтении. Иногда, когда Брендон спрашивал, откуда он знает ответ на любой вопрос, Тайлер усмехался и говорил:

— В книге вычитал.

— По-моему, нет такой книги, которую бы ты не прочитал, — Брендон впивался зубами в сочный гамбургер. — Я тебе не верю. Ни в одной книге не будет написано, о чём я сейчас думаю, но если, — он смачно жевал, — если я спрошу тебя, ты угадаешь, как пить дать!

— Я же не виноват, что ты такой примитивный, — Тайлер рассматривал людей, выстроившихся в очередь за колой и картошкой фри.

— Хэй, — Брендон обиженно надул губы, — я не примитивный.

— Конечно, нет, — Тайлер сладко улыбался ему, — ты альтернативно одарённый.

— О, — довольно кивнул Брендон, — жопой чую, что ты надо мной издеваешься, но так красиво говоришь, что хрен-то с тобой.

Он хохотал над собственной шуткой, так искренне и заразительно, что Тайлер не мог не улыбнуться.

Брендон не верил ему, но это была правда. Девяносто процентов информации Тайлер черпал из книг. Его комната была завалена ими — стопки из них служили второй стеной, он читал каждую свободную минуту. В основном это были книги по истории и праву, по математике и психологии, биографии и мемуары. Он мог процитировать целый абзац по памяти, и когда Брендон случайно узнал об этом даре, он часто забавлялся тем, что брал книгу с полки, называл страницу и просил рассказать, что там написано.

— Да ладно, — открыв рот, Брендон переводил взгляд со строчек на Тайлера, и с Тайлера на строчки, — чувак, у тебя микрочип что ли, вшит?

— По-моему, я перепутал пару слов, — он брал из рук обалдевшего Брендона «Психологические типы» Юнга и, тыкнув пальцем, находил ошибку.

Но Брендон был прав в одном — некоторые вещи давались Тайлеру легко, слишком легко, иногда настолько, что ему становилось скучно. Он мог складывать, умножать огромные числа в уме, решать хитроумные задачки и уравнения. Когда он смотрел на цифры, он знал решение. Для него это было также естественно, как дышать.

Поэтому, когда он увидел необычно выведенный график на доске в университете, ему не составило никакого труда решить задачу буквально за десять минут в собственной ванной комнате.

Что там говорили эти студентики? Какой-то мозговитый ученый доказывал это два года? Такого не может быть, думал Тайлер, рассматривая цифры, написанные чёрным фломастером на замызганном зеркале. Да, возможно, это была одна из самых интересных задач, которую он когда-либо решал, но два года? Слабовато даже для такого престижного учебного заведения, как это.

На следующий день, уловив момент, когда преподаватели и студенты разошлись по аудиториям, и в коридоре загудела привычная тишина, Тайлер подошёл к доске. Вторая половина, предназначенная для решения, была всё также пуста. Он взял маркер и быстро написал решение по памяти. Всё сходилось. Это было настолько идеально, гармонично, что Тайлер улыбнулся созданной им красоте. Подхватив швабру и ведро, он исчез в лабиринтах светло-серых стен. Ему хотелось петь, но он решил, что лучше сделает это дома.

+++ 

Стамп заметил его только через неделю, когда Тайлер писал решение другой задачи. Она была гораздо сложней и увлекательней настолько, что Тайлер не выдержал и, постояв всего несколько секунд перед криво нарисованными графиками, схватил маркер и начал писать. Несколько цифр, линий могут творить чудеса. Одна, вторая, третья, точка, ещё одна. Да, именно так, это было абсолютно правильно. Тайлер нарисовал несколько расходящихся в разные стороны лучей, каждый из которых венчался маленькой окружностью…

— Хэй!

Чёрт.

Он бросил маркер и, не оборачиваясь, поспешил подальше от доски. Он так увлёкся, что не заметил, что не один, а два человека появились в коридоре. Он не хотел, чтобы его узнали, или увидели его лицо, поэтому надо было убежать как можно скорей. 

— Хэй, не смей больше портить чужое имущество! — услышал Тайлер гневную тираду.

— Да пошёл ты и твоё имущество, — он поднял средний палец и скрылся за углом.

Позже он узнал, что это был Стамп. Он рассказал Тайлеру, что решение первой задачи подняло на уши всю кафедру математики, пока они пытались найти того, кто сумел вывести доказательство. Патрику пришлось попотеть, чтобы найти Тайлера, так как в организации, которая предоставляла работников для университета, отказывалась выдавать информацию.

У Стампа, должно быть, чуть глаз не вывалился, когда он обнаружил, что человек, который — по его словам — являлся математическим гением, — оказался простым уборщиком. Для Патрика это было всё равно что найти бриллиант в куче навоза. Он разыскивал его по всему университету весь следующий день и узнал, что тот загремел в тюрьму за избиение полицейского. Стамп с сожалением покачал головой, когда услышал такие новости, но решил не отступать от намеченного плана.

+++

«Избиение» полицейского заключалось в том, что Тайлер ударил его в живот. Но это, конечно, расценивалось, как сопротивление властям, и на этот раз Тайлеру не удалось избежать тюремного заключения. Ему предлагали альтернативу в пятьдесят тысяч долларов, но ни у него, ни у всех его друзей вместе взятых таких денег не было, поэтому пришлось немного посидеть на гнилых нарах.

Тайлер признавал, что иногда ему не хватало острых ощущений, иногда он откровенно провоцировал драку, испытывал людей на прочность, но редко когда начинал первым. Интеллектуальные войны всегда привлекали его больше, чем банальные удары в лицо. Он загонял собеседника в угол, доводил до белого каления словами и интонациями, от чего вполне справедливо получал по ушам. Очень редко он встречал достойного противника, который выдерживал все его нападки. Чаще всего дело заканчивалось дракой, и не раз случалось так, что его друзья, в попытке разнять их, вовлекались в процесс. В итоге все четверо — Тайлер, Брендон, Даллон и Марк — проводили ночь в полицейском участке.

Последний случай был из ряда вон, но Тайлер ни о чём не жалел. В конце-концов, не он первый начал.

Традиционно они проводили каждый вечер пятницы вместе. Брендон изучал местные бары, и потом это превратилось в своеобразный обряд. Он создал собственный рейтинг заведений, который обязательно включал оценку алкоголя. Подобно сомелье-самоучке, он находил оттенки вкуса в самом паршивом бокале пива. Для Тайлера они все были одинаковы, а Брендон отличал хорошее от плохого, как самый настоящий профессионал.

Одним словом пиво он обожал. Брендон вообще любил повеселиться, и в отличии от Тайлера, был человеком «простых маленьких радостей», как то: еда, выпивка, травка, секс, и всё — жизнь прекрасна. Он ждал следующую пятницу в субботу утром, даже если его голова крошилась от похмелья, и он клялся, обнимая унитаз, что больше никогда не будет пить так много. Но Брендон легко нарушал подобные обещания — хорошей компании и нескольких шотов было вполне достаточно.

— Больше никогда сюда не придём, — он с отвращением огляделся вокруг: они сидели в пабе с низким потолком и грязно-серыми стенами, изо всех углов доносились пьяные крики. — Уж насколько я неизбалованный парень, но это ни в какие ворота не лезет. Пиво — моча, картошка — говно.

— Тебе бы критиком ресторанным работать, — с непроницаемым лицом говорил Даллон, закидывая арахис в рот.

— А вот пойду! И поработаю! — Брендон постучал себе кулаком в грудь. — Неужели вы не чувствуете? — он понюхал стакан и поморщился. — Фу. В следующую пятницу идём в бар «Афины», недалеко от универа. Я навёл справки, говорят, там сливки общества, плюс изысканный, — он поднял указательный палец, — _изысканный_ алкоголь.

Он оказался более чем прав. Попав вовнутрь, сразу стало понятно, что хозяева следят за репутацией заведения. Здесь всё сверкало чистотой и в то же время — было уютно. На стенах висели абстрактные картины, у больших блестящих окон стояли столики, играла музыка разных эпох, люди мирно болтали у барной стойки, ожидая своей очереди.

Тайлер спрятал руки в карманах толстовки, чувствуя, что не вписывается в здешний интерьер. Он видел, что местная публика — в основном студенты из приличных семей, с хорошим достатком: их брендовая одежда говорила сама за себя. С тех пор, как они зашли, он не уловил ни одного ругательства, здесь пахло дорогим парфюмом, а не жареной курицей, атмосфера отличалась налётом благородства, присущее дорогим, элитным заведениям.

— Куда ты нас привёл? — прошипел Марк, приглаживая старую поношеную футболку.

— В самое лучшее место на земле, — чуть громче обычного ответил Брендон. — Найдите столик, а я сейчас всё принесу.

Как и следовало ожидать, он пришёл в восторг от местного пива и смаковал каждый глоток. Тайлер не успел выпить и половины, как Брендон сходил к стойке два раза, покупая разные сорта. Естественно меньше, чем через час его взгляд остекленел, язык начал заплетаться, и Тайлер предчувствовал, что потащит его сегодня домой на себе.

— Псс, — поманил Брендон, его пьяное лицо расплылось в блаженной улыбке, — вы думаете, я часто бегаю за пивом только ради… пива? Неееет, — он икнул и скромно прикрыл рот ладошкой. — Там… о, там сидит такая куколка. Точнее… кукол… Джозеф, ты самый умный, как сказать «куколка» только про мужика?

Тайлер устало на него посмотрел. Что он несёт? Ему на сегодня хватит, не стоит ему больше наливать.

Но Брендон не унимался. Он сел ближе и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Он просто… бог. Бог. С большой буквы, да, — он кивнул. — Я сражён его красотой, — он прижал ладонь к сердцу. — Я должен познакомиться с ним. Сейчас.

В его глазах на секунду мелькнула трезвая решимость. Глядя прямо перед собой, он нетвёрдо поднялся и направился к цели. Тайлер не останавливал его. Он оглянулся, чтобы проследить кого, такого особенного, там заметил Брендон.

Тайлер увидел, как он подошёл к барной стойке, за которой на высоких стульях расположились двое парней. Один из них сидел к нему спиной, и у него были светло-голубые волосы. Тайлер нахмурился, разглядывая фигуру, которая показалась ему смутно знакомой. Он перевёл взгляд на Брендона и увидел, как тот, обаятельно улыбаясь, наклонился к другому парню. Он и правда был симпатичный, даже миловидный. Тайлер обратил внимание на его длинные, красивые пальцы, когда тот отбрасывал длинную прядь каштановых волос со лба. Брендон что-то сказал, и парень рассмеялся, обнажая ряд мелких белых зубов. Кто-то сегодня поймает кусочек секса, подумал Тайлер, наблюдая за ними.

Усмехнувшись, он снова задался вопросом, как так получилось, что Брендон стал одним из самых близких его друзей. Они были настолько разные, что Тайлер с трудом улавливал точки их соприкосновения. Возможно, они сходились в том, что сохранили терпеливое отношение к людям, несмотря на суровое прошлое и настоящее. Но в чём Брендон определённо отличался от Тайлера, так это своей открытостью, которая порой поражала даже Тайлера. Это касалось всего, включая ориентацию, о которой он совершенно беззастенчиво говорил так:

— Если я вижу красивую девушку, и она мне нравится, то конечно, я попытаюсь её подцепить! — он широко улыбался и добавлял: — И точно также я поступлю, если увижу красивого парня. Какая разница? Оргазм я по-любому получу.

Тайлеру было всё равно с кем он спит — с парнями или с девушками — лишь бы предохранялся, всё остальное Тайлера не волновало. Но ему приходилось затыкать Брендона, когда открытость превращалась в откровенную порнографию, и он начинал описывать подробности горячей ночи с особым усердием:

— И потом он ввёл в меня второй палец, и у меня чуть искры из глаз не посыпались, прикинь? Так было здорово. А потом…

— Брендон, пожалуйста, просто замолчи, — Тайлер закрывал лицо рукой, и смотрел на Даллона и Марка, которые тоже не знали, куда деваться от этой непроходящей болтливости.

— Не, ну, а чего…

— Брендон! — не выдерживали все трое, и только тогда он, пожимая плечами, менял тему.

Поэтому сейчас, когда Брендон подкатывал к очередному симпатичному молодому человеку, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Главное проконтролировать, чтобы он сел в такси.

— Хэй, смотри-ка, — кивнул Даллон в сторону барной стойки.

Тайлер обернулся. Симпатичный паренёк больше не улыбался. Он с опаской переводил взгляд от Брендона на появившегося ниоткуда высокого, тощего студента, от которого даже на расстоянии веяло злобой. Острые, хищные черты лица и хитрый прищур выдавали в нём агрессивную натуру. Он что-то убеждённо пропагандировал Брендону, который еле держался на ногах — то ли от выпитого алкоголя, то ли от неожиданной атаки и последующей растерянности. Тайлер поднялся и прогулочным шагом направился в эпицентр событий.

-…неужели тебе самому не противно, — услышал он, — ты в общественном месте, в приличном заведении, разбрасываешь свои гомосексуальные флюиды. Так нельзя, понимаешь? Если ты любишь долбиться в задницу, то делай это, пожалуйста, за закрытой дверью. Иначе можно нарваться на праведный гнев, — парень презрительно оглядел Брендона с головы до ног. — Ты знаешь, что таких, как ты в древности казнили? В Библии сказано «кто ляжет с мужчиной, как с женщиной…»

— «… то оба они сделали мерзость: да будут они преданы смерти, кровь их на них», — перебил его Тайлер. — Ветхий Завет, Книга Левит, глава двадцатая, стих тринадцатый, — он встал между студентом и Брендоном. — Похвально, что ты цитируешь Библию в баре, в пятницу вечером, но очень странно, что ты используешь священную книгу для того, чтобы унизить моих друзей и потешить свою гордыню. Тебе не кажется, что это совсем не по-христиански? — Тайлер наклонил голову набок и со сдержанным удовольствием наблюдал, как парень менялся в лице. — Судя по тому, что ты знаешь Библию наизусть, ты наверняка глубоко религиозен и посещаешь церковь по выходным, но тебе с вероятностью сто процентов никогда не приходило в голову, что Библия изначально была написана на древнееврейском, и то, что мы сейчас имеем — это искажённый перевод на английский.

— К чему ты клонишь? — парень с вызовом посмотрел на него.

— Стих, которым ты прикрываешься от атаки пидорасов, изначально имел другое значение, — он улыбнулся, хотя ярость струилась под его кожей, как кипяток. — Я не буду разбирать оригинал по частям речи, боюсь, древний иврит — это слишком даже для тебя, поэтому если коротко и ясно, то там сказано, что двум мужчинам нельзя трахаться в постели женщины, потому что это просто-напросто невежливо.

Послышались сдержанные смешки. Тайлер не заметил, что вокруг них собралась толпа и с интересом наблюдала за спором, взволнованно шушукаясь.

— Я тебе не верю, — у парня аж лицо перекосило от ненависти.

— Ссылочку кинуть или сам нароешь?* — спокойно предложил Тайлер.

— Библия не может оправдывать мужеложство, — уверенно заявил тот, — и следовательно я не собираюсь читать то, чего не существует, — с кривой улыбкой на тонких губах он оглянулся, ища поддержки у окружающих. — А ты наверняка сам гомик, раз так рьяно защищаешь своих друзей-пидорасов.

— Почему тебя так волнует, кто из нас здесь педик? — Тайлер тихо засмеялся и тряхнул головой. — Боишься, что тебя трахнут и тебе понравится?

Все вокруг притихли. Студент оскалился, показывая острые клыки и сгримасничал, словно собирался плюнуть. Тайлер внимательно следил за каждым его телодвижением, пытаясь рассчитать, насколько его ещё хватит.

— Даже не начинай, — прошипел парень, и Тайлер сжал кулаки.

— Такие гомофобы, как ты, просто не знают, — он наклонился к нему и перешёл на конфиденциальный шёпот, — каким приятным, почти сладким, может быть член.*

Говоря эти слова, Тайлер знал, на что нарывается, поэтому, когда он почувствовал резкую боль в скуле, он с готовностью дал сдачи. В крови взорвался адреналин, и всё вокруг превратилось в беспорядочное месиво. Он слышал женские визги, топот ног, и голос Брендона, сливающийся в один с голосами Даллона и Марка.

Злобный студент оказался жилистым, сильным и успел пару раз хорошенько врезать, перед тем как Тайлер завалил его на пол, подмял под себя и обрушил на него несколько ударов кулаками. Во рту появился металлический привкус, саднило бровь, и он не мог остановить вырывающуюся из него бешеную ярость, граничащую с нездоровой радостью, которая возможно бывает у дорвавшейся до жертвы хищника.

— Тайлер, Тайлер, — его оттащили от парня, — кто-то вызвал копов, нужно уходить…

Но было слишком поздно, потому что в следующую минуту Брендона и Даллона оттолкнули двое в полицейской форме, а Тайлера прижали к стене. Один из них хотел схватить его за руки, и Тайлер, находясь на волне разбушевавшихся эмоций, ударил его в живот и попытался вырваться. Его сразу схватили двое других, скрутили так, что Тайлеру ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться. На запястьях защёлкнулись наручники, кисти свело судорогой, и он выругался, понимая, что его подвела собственная несдержанность.

Перед тем, как покинуть кафе, Тайлер обернулся, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд.

Только этого ему не хватало. Сегодня поистине знаменательный день: изысканный алкоголь, разбитое в кровь лицо, маячащая на горизонте судимость, и вот теперь ещё это.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул он, не сводя глаз с Джошуа Дана, — человека, от которого он успешно убегал несколько лет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ссылочка, про которую говорит Тайлер, с разбором стиха из Ветхого Завета:  
> http://hoperemains.webs.com/leviticus1822.htm  
> (на английском, сорян)
> 
> *фраза про "сладкий член" есть мой перефраз Брендона отсюда:  
>  https://youtu.be/WnovvLh-pZ0  
>  где он цитирует американского стэнд-ап комика Джо Рогана:  
>  The people that oppose gay marriage are either dumb or secretly worried that cocks are delicious (с) - Люди, которые против однополых браков, либо тупые, либо втайне беспокоятся, что члены-то вкусные (мой вольный перевод))
> 
> **UPD** красивая картинка от (https://vk.com/public150026999)
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c831209/v831209108/480ce/z9t2qD2Izrg.jpg


	2. Лучи на Одной Прямой

Несправедливо было бы утверждать, что Тайлер не учился в школе. Он учился в нескольких школах, и везде ему было скучно, везде он конфликтовал с учителями и одноклассниками, особенно, если это была школа при приюте. Если бы Тайлера спросили, что такое ад, он бы ответил — учиться с беспризорниками. Скука и тупая агрессия окружали его несколько месяцев, до тех пор пока он не решался на побег.

Когда он находился под опёкой семьи Джексонов, той самой, которая хотела завести ребёнка, он пребывал в городке под названием Ридинг, штат Огайо, и ходил в школу Локлэнд, которая не отличалась ничем примечательным. Он понял это, как только переступил порог школьного двора. Новоиспечённая мачеха очень хотела, чтобы Тайлеру там понравилось и каждое утро щебетала, какой первоклассной была эта школа. Он кисло улыбался, натягивал дурацкий школьный пиджак, не позавтракав, тащился на учёбу.

Да, возможно, подростки там были приличней и умней, не искали поводов для конфликтов на каждом шагу, но в остальном — Тайлер заставлял себя проявлять интерес к школьной программе. Особенно по математике.

Но именно в этой школе он наконец обрёл друга, имя которому было Джош Дан. История их знакомства и последующих событий отдавала такой приторной романтикой, что Тайлер морщился, вспоминая нетленные денёчки в Ридинге.

Тайлер явился в школу в разгар учебного года, когда все давно перезнакомились или знали друг друга с предыдущего потока. Тайлер не знал никого и, откровенно говоря, не хотел знать. Он предчувствовал, что долго в этой школе не продержится, поэтому не видел смысла заводить знакомства. Да чего уж — он никогда не отличался особой приветливостью, поэтому старался быть как можно незаметнее, и в то же время — настороже, потому что он знал, какими злыми могут быть дети.

Но не Джош Дан. О чёртов Джош, зачем он только поддался на его разговоры о большом и светлом будущем, на его разноцветные волосы, пирсинг и сильные руки. Тайлеру было сложно признать, что он проиграл в тот момент, когда первый раз улыбнулся ему.

Джош быстро просёк, что Тайлер знаток математики, и совершенно наглым — и, окей, самым очаровательным — образом выпрашивал у него сделанные домашние задания. Он начинал издалека, задавая разные вопросы о природе, погоде, семье, переходил на тему учёбы и, мило улыбаясь, просил списать.

— Я могу помочь тебе с литературой, если хочешь, — не глядя на Тайлера, Джош лихорадочно переписывал ровные ряды цифр и уравнений.

— Не стоит, — он достал сигарету и закурил.

— О, вау, — Джош укоризненно на него посмотрел, — я бы не советовал тебе этого делать.

— Да что ты, — Тайлер глубоко затянулся и выдохнул дым Джошу в лицо.

Джош закашлял и махнул ладонью, разгоняя никотиновое облако.

— Это было грубо, — он захлопнул тетрадь, протянул её Тайлеру и указал на висящий над ними значок «Курить на территории школы строго запрещено» и камеру скрытого наблюдения, которая смотрела прямо на Тайлера. — Спасибо за домашку. Увидимся.

Они сидели рядом на уроках, и Джош постоянно дёргал его. Как бы Тайлер не отмахивался, Джош продолжал донимать его по всяким мелочам — то ему линейку, то списать, то передать записочку какой-то девчонке.

— Записка? Серьёзно? — Тайлер высокомерно поднимал брови. — Двадцать первый век на дворе.

— А мне кажется, это так романтично, — Джош подпирал подбородок рукой и томно вздыхал.

Тайлер кидал на него косой взгляд и пытался не обращать внимания. Он не сразу признал, что Джош-то в принципе вполне дружелюбный человек. Он всегда улыбался и здоровался с ним, словно они всю жизнь друг друга знали. Тайлер провоцировал его, отталкивал, говорил гадости, но Джош всегда мог обернуть это в шутку так, что Тайлер оставался в дураках. Поначалу он злился, но потом осознал, что сам виноват: Джош и не думал издеваться над ним, он просто называл вещи своими именами, лишь иногда беззлобно посмеиваясь над его надутым видом. Тайлер не верил в подобное доброе отношение к себе: он вечно ждал подвоха. Но его никогда не следовало. Тайлер никогда с таким не сталкивался.

После одной из бессонных ночей, он пришёл в школу разбитым: он плохо соображал, и окружающий мир, казалось, превратился в идущую фоном бездарную передачу по телевизору. Накануне он полночи слушал, как ругались приёмные родители, и их слова до сих пор звенели в ушах. Он им не нужен. Им нужен их собственный ребёнок, а не какой-то «озлобленный трудный подросток, который считает ниже своего достоинства позавтракать вместе с ними». Тайлер лежал и слушал, и ему хотелось унять горькую тоску, разъедающую сердце. Ему хотелось сбежать прямо в ночи, — не собирая вещей, захлопнуть за собой дверь и никогда не возвращаться, как он делал несколько раз. Но он чувствовал себя опустошённым — каким бы циником он не прикидывался, в нём всё равно теплилась надежда, что где-нибудь его примут и полюбят. Он жил в этой семье больше трёх месяцев и успел привыкнуть к хорошей еде и отношению. Но оказалось, что всё напускное, что всё снова повторяется.

Он пытался уснуть, но тщетно — мысли о том, что он никому не нужен, не отпускали его. Будильник разбудил через тридцать секунд, после того, как ему начал грезиться странный перламутровый сон, и он с тяжёлым вздохом поднялся.

В тот же день Джош явил миру розовые волосы. Девчонки пищали, учителя качали головами, Джош радовался, как ребёнок. Тайлер хотел съязвить, но ничего не шло на ум. Наблюдая, как Джоша хлопают по макушке, он устало закатывал глаза.

— Хэй, хэй, — позвал его Джош, когда Тайлер почти дошёл до школьных ворот, — подожди…

— Чего тебе? — он повернулся, стараясь проявить как можно больше безразличия.

— Ты сделал задание по тригонометрии? Я знаю, что сделал, — Джош сложил ладони, как для молитвы. — Дай списать?

Тайлер смотрел на него, изо всех сил пытаясь сказать что-нибудь, что могло бы обидеть его настолько, чтобы тот больше никогда не приближался к нему на расстояние меньше метра, но, как на зло, он словно язык проглотил. Удручённо вздохнув, он качнул головой и почему-то сказал:

— Пойдём.

Он повёл его к месту, где обычно курил. Недалеко от школы, за автобусной остановкой, оно напоминало миниатюрный обрыв, покрытый травой. Тайлер уселся на землю, открыл рюкзак и, достав два помятых листа бумаги, протянул их Джошу.

— Спасибо, — он плюхнулся рядом с ним.

— На здоровье, — Тайлер зажал сигарету между губ и полез в карман за зажигалкой.

— Слушай, — Джош нервно повёл плечами и замолчал.

— Ну что ещё? — он хотел, чтобы это прозвучало раздражённо, но получилось утомлённо.

— Ты не мог бы… не курить? При мне? — попросил Джош. — Пожалуйста?

— Ладно, — Тайлер кинул сигарету в рюкзак и улёгся на траву.

— Я покрасил волосы в розовый, — гордо сообщил Джош.

— Я заметил, — Тайлер разглядывал бирюзовое небо.

— Хочешь потрогать?

На этот раз Тайлер повернул голову: кое-как разместив листочки на коленях, которые виднелись сквозь огромные дыры на чёрных джинсах, Джош сосредоточенно списывал. Розовые пряди метались в разные стороны, благодаря ветру. В ушах были красные тоннели, в левой ноздре — серебряное кольцо. Неожиданно на Тайлера накатило ощущение дежавю: он уже видел Джоша сидящего точно так же, точно с такими же розовыми волосами. Видимо, бессонная ночь сказывалась, подумал он, и вместо того, чтобы закрыть глаза и задремать, Тайлер протянул руку и прикоснулся к его волосам.

— Мягкие, да?

— Было бы странно, если бы они были твёрдые.

— Ты такой дерзкий, ты знаешь? — усмехнулся Джош.

— Дерзкий? Что это значит? — Тайлер поднял бровь.

— Ты всё выворачиваешь наизнанку, — Джош продолжил писать. Ты не общаешься, ты ведёшь войну с помощью слов. Я заметил, ты со всеми так разговариваешь — со мной, с учителями. Тебе слово, ты в ответ — десять, тебе десять — ты в ответ двадцать, — он улыбался.

— Неужели? — Тайлера задела его проницательность.

— Видишь? — Джош метнул на него быстрый взгляд. — Ты даже этого не замечаешь. Но это нормально, я тебя понимаю. Если бы мои родители поступили со мной, как обошлись твои, я бы не такое вытворял. Прости за любопытство, но ты же сейчас в приёмной семье живёшь, да?

Тайлер уставился на него. Внезапно он пожалел, что дал ему списать. Кого этот розововолосый инфантил из себя изображает? Священника? Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя раздражение и полез в рюкзак. Найдя брошенную сигарету, он щёлкнул зажигалкой.

— Я же попросил тебя, — начал Джош.

— Да мне насрать, что ты просил, — он выпустил облако дыма и снова жадно затянулся.

То, что последовало дальше, Тайлер никак не ожидал: Джош ловким движением вытащил сигарету из его рта и бросил её далеко в траву.

— Какого… — Тайлер указал на место её падения, — она была последней.

— Ох, как жалко, — притворно вздохнул Джош. — Денег дать на новую пачку?

— Пошёл ты, — он поднялся и наклонился, чтобы забрать домашку с колен Джоша, но тот успел схватить их, потянуть на себя, и в итоге, бумага неровно порвалась по диагонали.

— Упс, — коротко рассмеялся Джош и поднял свои целые два листа.— Могу дать списать!

Сжав кулаки, Тайлер молча развернулся и пошагал прочь. Джошу опять удалось вывести его из себя и выйти сухим из воды. Ну ладно, мстительно подумал Тайлер, попроси у меня ещё домашку. Придурок.

— Хэй, Джозеф! — голос Джоша звенел от счастья, но Тайлер, не оборачиваясь, шёл вперёд. — Спасибо!

Да чтоб тебя, пробурчал себе под нос Тайлер и показал ему средний палец.

Когда через неделю Джош, как ни в чём не бывало, опять попросил у него списать, Тайлер не удивился, но помогать ему больше не собирался. Пусть использует собственную голову. Она ему не для того, чтобы красить свои дурацкие волосы во все цвета радуги.

— Привет, — Джош лучезарно улыбнулся.

Захлопнув дверцу шкафчика, Тайлер с преувеличенным вниманием проверил, те ли учебники он положил в рюкзак. Затем, закинув его на плечо, прошёл мимо, сохраняя каменное выражение лица. Джош бросился за ним и схватил за локоть. Тайлер вырвал руку и невозмутимо продолжил путь.

Джош обежал его и зашагал взад пятками. Тайлер посмотрел на него со всем презрением, на которое был способен, но Джоша это только развеселило. Он легко передвигался, — лицом к нему, спиной к выходу, и улыбался, как душевнобольной. Тайлеру до боли в костяшках хотелось врезать по этой ухмыляющейся физиономии.

Он остановился, когда Джош упёрся в дверь так, что Тайлер не мог взяться за ручку.

— Если ты до сих пор бесишься из-за сигарет, то у меня есть для тебя кое-что, — он извлёк из кармана начатую Pall Mall. — Держи.

Тайлер с подозрением посмотрел сначала на него, потом на потёртую упаковку. Похоже этот идиот пойдёт на всё, что угодно, лишь бы не напрягать свой крошечный мозг лишний раз. Резким движением он выхватил из ладони Джоша предложенные сигареты, сразу же понимая, что попался: внутри было нечто гораздо тяжелей. Быстро открыв пачку, он негодующе уставился на содержимое.

— Это что, мармеладки? — скандально воскликнул он.

— А ты думал, я тебе настоящие сигареты предлагать буду? — Джош поморщился, и, воспользовавшись заминкой, Тайлер попытался протиснуться к выходу. — Стой, подожди…

— Я больше не дам тебе ни одну домашнюю, — сурово проговорил Тайлер.

— Почему? — Джош изменился в лице.

— Потому что я так хочу, — он попробовал оттолкнуть его от двери, но ничего не получилось. — Дай мне пройти.

— Тогда помоги мне, — в его голосе послышалось неподдельное волнение, — я правда мало смыслю во всех этих уравнениях.

— Оно и видно, — насмешливо бросил Тайлер, оглядев его с головы до ног.

— Пожалуйста, — не сдавался Джош. — Если я получу что-то ниже «B», родители меня убьют.

— И правильно сделают, — Тайлер тщетно пытался оттолкнуть его. — Не хрен списывать. Тебе это не поможет хорошо сдать тест, если ты не в курсе. А теперь отойди от двери.

— Ты мог бы помочь мне разобрать ошибки, — в его глазах светилась мольба. — Пожалуйста. Мне правда очень важно хорошо сдать этот тест. Что мне сделать, чтобы ты согласился?

У Тайлера подскочили брови: м-да, он явно недооценил его упёртость — хуже осла. Джош продолжил:

— Если ты придёшь ко мне, то мы можем сыграть в Mario Kart? Мама приготовит вкусный ужин.

— И я буду курить сколько хочу в твоей комнате.

— Это нет, — замялся Джош.

— Тогда пошёл вон.

— Ладно! Ладно, — повесил голову Джош. — Только не у меня в комнате. Во дворе, сойдёт?

Выдержав значительную паузу, чтобы заставить его помучиться, Тайлер смерил его взглядом и сказал:

— Окей.

— Отлично! — Джош хлопнул ручищей ему по плечу. — Я пришлю тебе адрес. В семь сегодня?

Таким образом Джош втянул его в свой мир. В свой дом, в свою семью, в свои проблемы. Тайлер сопротивлялся как мог, но в один прекрасный день вдруг понял, что знает половину родственников Джоша поимённо, включая кошку; что он мог прийти к Джошу домой и без стеснения взять из холодильника банку колы. Он даже курил с его отцом на заднем дворе, и они дружно разгоняли дым, когда слышали приближающиеся шаги.

Вскоре он обратил внимание, что стал относиться к Джошу по-другому. Даже если Тайлер глумился над ним, то Джош за словом в карман не лез, и в конце-концов всё заканчивалось тем, что они смеялись до коликов от абсурдности, в которую превращалась их словесная перепалка. Тайлер заметил, что когда он общался с Джошем, то чувствовал себя необычно расслабленным: ему не нужно было думать, как защищаться от возможных нападок. Правда, одновременно Тайлера пугала эта появившаяся в нём ни откуда мягкость и доброта. Он не хотел быть мягким, это было слишком опасно. Поэтому иногда он пытался контролировать лёгкость, отмахиваться от ощущения спокойствия, которое наполняло его. Но Джош — о, чёртов Джош, — разрушал его плотно выстроенные стены одной идиотской шуткой, над которой Тайлер смеялся, как в припадке. Никто не заставлял его испытывать столько радости за считанные секунды.

Раз в неделю, обычно с субботы на воскресенье, он оставался у Джоша с ночёвкой, и они играли в видеоигры до тех пор, пока у них не слипались глаза от усталости. Джош больше не спрашивал о приёмной семье, но Тайлер был готов поспорить, что у него был целый список вопросов, которые он пока не решался задавать. И правильно делал. Для Тайлера тема семьи была болезненной: случайно обронённое слово могло надолго испортить ему настроение.

Любопытство Джоша взяло своё однажды вечером. Они лежали на полу после утомительного тура, и Тайлер находился на грани сна и яви, когда Джош вырвал его из тикающей тишины вопросом:

— Что случилось с твоими родителями?

Тайлер открыл глаза. С потолка на него смотрела одинокая лампочка, и неожиданно ему захотелось курить. Последнее время он забросил эту привычку, потому что он проводил много времени с Джошем, а тот настаивал на том, чтобы он не курил при нём.

— Их лишили родительских прав.

— За что?

— Без понятия, — Тайлер пожал плечами. — Наверное, слишком много пили.

— А твои приёмные родители?

— Я им не нужен, — выдал Тайлер неожиданно для него самого.

— В смысле? — Джош приподнялся на локте.— Они тебя обижают?

— Нет, — Тайлер качнул головой. — Они хотят завести своего ребёнка, у них не получается, и они взяли надо мной опёку, чтобы создать иллюзию большой и счастливой семьи. Но у них это тоже плохо получается. Равнодушия им всё равно не скрыть. Зачем им я, если у каждого из них полно проблем?

Он перевёл взгляд на Джоша и попытался улыбнуться, но Джош смотрел на него серьёзно и грустно, и улыбка застыла на полпути. Тайлер подумал о том, что проявил слабость, рассказав ему о родителях. Он не помнил, чтобы с кем-либо разговаривал о них до этого, кроме представителей из комитета по опёке. Разговаривал так спокойно, без заносчивости и злости. Непонятно, как Джош на него влиял, но даже сейчас, когда Тайлер открылся перед ним, он не боялся, что Джош высмеет его, или будет использовать эту информацию в дальнейшем. Странно, что он не владел собой в его присутствии, странно, что он не отталкивал его, не закрывался, когда Джош задавал ему такой простой и сложный вопрос. А ведь мог бы.

— Плевать на них, — с преувеличенной бодростью сказал Тайлер. — Когда мне надоест смотреть на их паршивую игру, я сбегу, и всего делов. Сто раз так делал.

— Прямо-таки сто? — полушутливым тоном спросил Джош.

— Тебе точную цифру сказать? Я со счёту сбился, — на этот раз он улыбнулся по-настоящему, вспомнив приключения, которые сопровождали каждый побег и чувство гордости за собственную смекалку.

— И ничто не могло тебя остановить? — в голосе Джоша сквозила нехарактерная для него печаль.

— Сложно остановить человека, который ни к чему не привязан, — констатировал Тайлер.

— Почему бы не остаться в этот раз, — Джош сказал это так тихо, что Тайлер решил, что ему послышалось.

— Что ты сказал?

— Расскажи, как ты сбежал первый раз, — совершенно другим тоном попросил Джош.

— О, это было просто, — Тайлер обвёл взглядом потолок. — Папаша бухал, как конь, но в тот день, он превзошёл самого себя. Он так нажрался, что не мог встать с дивана, — он усмехнулся. — Ему очень хотелось сорвать на мне очередную порцию ненависти, но он мог разве что ползти на четвереньках в мою сторону. Матери тогда не было дома, по вечерам у неё всегда было полно клиентов, если ты понимаешь о чём я, и… я дождался, когда отец окончательно вырубится, вытащил у него из бумажника оставшиеся деньги и ушёл.

— И всё?

— И всё.

— Куда ты потом пошёл?

— Ты задаёшь слишком много вопросов, на которые я не хочу отвечать, — закрыл тему Тайлер. — Давай просто…

Джош наклонился и быстро поцеловал его в губы. Тайлер застыл от неожиданности и, широко распахнув глаза, смотрел в испуганное лицо Джоша, которое нависало над ним всего в нескольких сантиметрах.

— Что ты делаешь? — прошептал он.

— Целую тебя, — расстояние между ними стремительно сокращалось.

— Ладно, — Тайлер притянул его к себе за ворот футболки.

Не колеблясь, он отпустил всё, дал произойти тому, что не подчинялось его воле. Это был первый раз, когда он целовался с парнем, и это был первый раз, когда он получал удовольствие. Поэтому всё остальное ушло на второй план. Джош так бережно притрагивался к нему, что Тайлер не мог не отвечать взаимностью. Это тоже происходило с ним впервые: ему хотелось поделиться чувствами, которые переполняли его. Он был напуган собственной эмоциональностью, отзывчивостью, боялся сделать малейшее резкое движение. И Джош понимал его, Тайлер чувствовал это в каждом его прикосновении.

Они целовались долго и расслабленно, лёжа на полу и прижимаясь друг к другу. Тайлеру казалось, что он уснул и погрузился в прекрасный сон, потому что это не могло происходить в реальности. Он не мог испытывать то, что испытывал: болезненную, удушающую нежность вперемешку с горячим, обжигающим желанием. Он не мог испытывать это к Джошу. Это невозможно. Но его тело словно действовало отдельно от разума, и он запускал пальцы в мягкие, тонкие волосы Джоша, переворачивал его на спину, чувствовал, как сердце бешенно бьётся глубоко в груди, как его отбрасывает далеко в неведомую вселенную.

— Нам нужно, — хрипло проговорил Тайлер, с закрытыми глазами, уткнувшись носом в его щёку, — нам нужно остановиться…

— Хорошо, — Джош сглотнул и часто закивал, — останавливайся.

— Ты первый, — Тайлер лежал на нём, их ноги переплетались, и оба знали, что зашли слишком далеко.

— Не могу, — хохотнул Джош, снова привлекая его к себе.

Утром Тайлер понял, что его жизнь никогда не станет прежней. Он переспал с парнем. Не то, чтобы они трахались, как кролики, всю ночь, но Джош довёл его до оргазма, а он довёл до оргазма Джоша. Вау.

Откровенно говоря, если бы выпала возможность повторить, Тайлер бы повторил, но с меньшим количеством одежды, большим запасом энергии и наверное-таки не на полу. Ему словно перерубили доступ к здравому смыслу, и он превратился в похотливого пубертатного подростка. Хотеть секса с парнем? Это что-то новенькое, совершенно ему не свойственное, но именно это и действовало на Тайлера, как электрошок.

На тот момент у Тайлера был исключительно секс с женщинами. После того, как он переспал с первой мачехой, он долго не понимал, чего такого люди находят в этом занятии. В одном из приютов он время от времени потрахивал одну нимфетку, но всё происходило исключительно по её инициативе. По большому счёту, секс для Тайлера был чем-то механическим, безэмоциональным, приносящим приятную усталость во всём теле, только и всего.

И тут в его жизни появился Джош. Он целовал его без спросу, трогал за все места, находил особенные, чувствительные точки, прикасался к ним, и у Тайлера темнело в глазах.

Возможностей изучать друг друга у них было предостаточно. Прикрываясь выполнением совместных проектов, они бегом поднимались в комнату и, не успев как следует закрыть дверь, набрасывались друг на друга. Тайлер хихикал, когда холодные пальцы Джоша пробирались под его футболку, и тот затыкал его поцелуем.

Целовались они много, до невозможности долго, словно проверяя друг друга на выносливость. Естественно потом они не выдерживали, срывали друг с друга одежду, отчаянные всхлипы смешивались со сдавленными стонами, и всё заканчивалось удовлетворённым вздохом. Со вспыхнувшими от удовольствия лицами, они улыбались, лениво целовались и дремали в объятиях друг друга.

К своему удивлению Тайлер обнаружил множество способов получить и доставить удовольствие. Он тоже находил эрогенные зоны Джоша, дразнил его, и восхищённый блеск его глаз был для Тайлера лучшей наградой.

Как-то они отважились на минет. Тайлер нервничал, но старался. Джош гладил его по волосам, издавал такие сладостные звуки, что Тайлер едва не кончил, слушая их. Затем они менялись местами, и Джош снова возбуждался, потому что Тайлер не стеснялся быть слишком громким, слишком откровенным, слишком жадным. Это был самый безумный и весёлый замкнутый круг.

А потом… а потом Тайлер сбежал.

+++

Несколько событий подряд вынудили Тайлера принять это решение. Наступил момент, когда он понял, что всё, хватит, если уходить, то уходить сейчас, иначе взорвётся голова.

Атмосфера дома накалялась. Мачеха и отчим вышли на новый уровень отношений и без зазрения совести ругались при Тайлере, словно он не сидел с ними за одним столом. Очевидно, что миссис Джексон узнала об изменах мужа, и теперь постоянно находилась в состоянии депрессивной истерии: она то кричала, как она всех ненавидит, то лежала на диване в гостиной лицом к стенке.

Тайлер старался как можно меньше появляться дома. Благо у него был Джош, у которого он всегда мог спрятаться. Они были «вместе» больше двух месяцев, но никто не знал о том, что между ними происходило. Тайлера это вполне устраивало.

В отличии от Джоша.

Они смотрели странную комедию про пришельцев: Джош полулежал в кровати, Тайлер лежал на нём, между его ног, голова покоилась у него на груди. Джош перебирал его волосы, делал из них немыслимые ирокезы, и они поминутно комментировали происходящее на экране, смеясь над собственными шутками.

— Тайлер? — сказал он, и что-то его голосе заставило Тайлера напрячься.

— Ммм? — как можно равнодушнее отозвался он.

— Я не знаю, заметил ли ты, но по школе поползли слухи…

— Какие слухи? — он ничего не замечал, он был ослеплён и оглушён Джошем, не только потому, что с ним было весело проводить время; с ним было комфортно, надёжно, и если Тайлер грустил, то найти утешение в доме Джоша не составляло никакого труда.

— Что… что мы с тобой больше, чем друзья. Что, типа, раньше ты ни с кем не общался, а сейчас нас постоянно видят вместе, и всё такое.

— Правда что ли? — пульс предательски подскочил к горлу, и Тайлер сделал глубокий вздох в попытке успокоиться. — Ну пусть болтают дальше.

— Слушай, — Джош перестал теребить его волосы, — я подумал, что может быть сделать каминг-аут?

— Какой ещё «каминг»? — Тайлер подскочил на месте и рывком повернулся. — Нет. Я не хочу. Никого не должно касаться с кем я провожу своё свободное время.

— Да, но…

— Нет, — твёрдо повторил Тайлер, глядя Джошу в глаза.— Нет.

Он встал и начал собираться домой.

Домой. Господи, разве был у него настоящий дом? Он хотел остаться здесь, с Джошем, но романтическое настроение стремительно улетучивалось из-за глупой темы с признанием всем и вся о своей ориентации. Теперь ему хотелось побыть одному.

На него обрушилось осознание того, что он гей. Он же гей, если ему нравятся чужие члены? Если ему нравится прикасаться к ним, смотреть на них? Твою мать, он к этому не готов. Он не готов рассказать об этом миру, он не готов признаться в этом себе. Когда он успел так глубоко увязнуть в этом парне, который смотрел на него сейчас, как побитая собака? Какого чёрта?

— Что? — рявкнул он, застёгивая молнию на куртке.

— Не уходи, — тихо попросил Джош, и о, как же Тайлер ненавидел этот мягкий голос, которому он был не в силах противиться.

— Завтра рано вставать, — отличная отмазка, молодец, Джозеф: он горько усмехнулся про себя.

Джош метнулся к нему, когда он шагнул к двери. Он развернул его к себе за плечи, но Тайлер упорно разглядывал дурацкий плакат на стене с надписью I want to believe и летающей тарелкой. Как же глупо, наивно верить, что где-то есть иные миры, кроме этого.

— До завтра, — прошептал Джош и легонько поцеловал его в щёку.

— Да, — кивнул Тайлер и, не глядя на него, вышел из комнаты.

Следующие несколько дней он внимательно присматривался к одноклассникам. Всё вроде бы было, как обычно, но от пары людей он-таки почувствовал нездоровое любопытство, когда он и Джош сидели вместе в школьной столовой. Он заметил, как какая-то девчонка с хитринкой посмотрела сначала на него, потом на Джоша и, захихикав, что-то сказала подружке, которая сразу повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на них. Увидев, что за ними наблюдают, они покраснели, но также громко смеясь, продолжили разговаривать. Тайлера не покидало ощущение, что они разговаривали о нём. Возможно у него внезапно разыгралась паранойя, но он был уверен на девяносто девять процентов, что он услышал слова «Джош», «пара» и «вместе».

О, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Боже, почему, почему так получилось, что он связался с Джошем? Тайлер закипал от мысли, что ему удалось привязать его к себе своей добротой, своими шуточками, своим… всем. Они же, ё-моё, лучшие друзья на века. Более чем, ох, как более. Он бросил сэндвич на тарелку и поднялся из-за стола.

— Хэй, — позвал его Джош, догоняя его, — ты чего?

— Отвали, — огрызнулся Тайлер, призывая сохранять хладнокровие, не обращать внимание на чувство вины моментально вспыхнувшее в нём, потому что он знал, что подобный грубый тон обидит Джоша.

Они не разговаривали до конца учебного дня. Тайлер умело игнорировал его, прямо как в старые добрые времена. О, каким же свободным он чувствовал себя тогда. Тогда он не думал о том, что сказать, как сказать и что делать. Тогда ему было на всех плевать, у него была шикарно выстроенная защитная стена, которая сейчас истончилась, покрылась выбоинами, и всё из-за этого Джоша. Он не должен был позволять ему распускать щупальца своей идиотской заботы о нём. Или что это было? Почему сейчас он чувствует себя таким слабым, мягкотелым, не способным дать достойный отпор?

«Родители уехали из города на 2 дня. С Джорданом и сёстрами, ага. Приходи сегодня ко мне, поиграем в прятки, раз они тебе так нравятся» — и подмигивающий смайлик.

Тайлер прерывисто вздохнул, прочитав сообщение. Джоша не так легко сбить с толку, это Тайлеру особенно нравилось в нём. Нравилось. Чёрт. Джош оставался Джошем, даже если Тайлер вёл себя, как последняя сволочь. Его не пугали эти вспышки озлобленности, он всё равно находил способ рассмешить его, заставить улыбнуться, и тогда Тайлер сдавался. Это было невыносимо. Он не мог злиться на человека, который так хорошо относился к нему, терпел его выкрутасы.

И два дня. Два дня целый дом будет в их распоряжении. Они могли бы ходить голыми, спать, где хотят, заниматься сексом там, где ещё не занимались. У Тайлера аж зазудело где-то внизу от одной мысли. Ладно, Джоши, я приду, подумал он, и отправил одиночную скобочку в ответ.

Они начали жадно целоваться, едва Тайлер перешагнул порог. Было что-то отчаянно-прекрасное в их поцелуях, прикосновениях, как они не могли оторваться друг от друга, словно их разлучили на год и теперь наступил пронзительный момент долгожданной встречи.

— Почему ты убегал от меня полдня сегодня? — Джош взял его за руку и повёл к дивану.

В ответ Тайлер пожал плечами. Он не мог признаться, что находился в разгаре кризиса под названием «принятие себя». Он не хотел об этом говорить. Он хотел, чтобы всё было, как прежде: он бы учился, приходил к нему на выходные, они бы целовались, засыпали в одной постели. Ведь нормально же общались, чего Джошу приспичило задать тот идиотский вопрос? Ай, к чёрту, не сейчас.

— Прости, я вспылил, — он потёр нос. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— Ага, у тебя бывает, — Джош коротко поцеловал его в уголок губ, и Тайлер воспользовался случаем, обнял его за шею и без промедления запустил язык ему в рот.

Джош удивлённо хмыкнул, поддаваясь соблазну. От него пахло шампунем, чем-то цитрусовым, веяло теплотой настолько, что Тайлеру не верилось, что всё происходящее с ним сейчас, реально. Он словно окунался в вечернее море, и руки Джоша крепко обнимали его, чтобы он не утонул. Он проникал глубже, исследуя, пробуя на вкус его кожу, проверяя реакцию на каждое прикосновение.

Потом они лежали тяжело дыша, Тайлер целовал его живот, тёрся щекой о его выпирающую маленьким холмиком тазовую косточку, и Джош улыбался ему, шептал:

— Иди ко мне.

И они снова целовались и переходили во второй раунд, и Тайлер обо всём забывал, всё прощал. Он мечтал остаться в таком состоянии, как можно дольше: когда ему было так легко и спокойно, когда остальной мир казался далёким и несуществующим, потому что он не верил, что сейчас может быть что-то более важное, чем они.

— Ты мне нравишься, я говорил? — Джош привычно игрался с его волосами, а Тайлер рисовал звёздочки у него на груди.

— Нет, — кажется, ему понадобится скотч, чтобы склеить расплывающееся в улыбке лицо.

— Ты мне нравишься, — сообщил Джош важным тоном.

— Я тронут.

— Да ладно, — Джош тыкнул его пальцем в бок. — Мог бы для разнообразия сказать, что тоже ко мне неравнодушен.

Тайлер поднял голову и заглянул ему в глаза. Уж не влюбился ли он случайно со всеми этими экспериментами?

Нет, исключено. В смысле, окей, спать с парнем — это одно, а испытывать к нему нечто большее, чем желание перепихнуться — совершенно другое. Но он не понимал, что он испытывал к Джошу. Он запутался в эмоциях, которые непонятно где начинались и не имели ни конца, ни края в его голове. Да, наверное Джош ему нравится. Вряд ли он бы стал так долго общаться с человеком, который ему противен.

— Да, Джошуа Дан, я к тебе неравнодушен, — наконец выдал он.

— Ты так долго думал, что я уж решил, что ты впал в летаргический сон.

— В летаргический сон впадают с закрытыми глазами.

— Зануда.

— Придурок, — смеялся Тайлер и прижимался губами к улыбающимся губам Джоша.

— Слушай, по поводу вчерашнего, — без перехода продолжил Джош, и Тайлер глубоко вдохнул.

— Не начинай, — напрягся он. — Я не хочу об этом говорить. Не порти мне настроение.

— Прости, но, — он переплёл их пальцы, и у Тайлера засвербило под ложечкой — то ли от этой трепетной осторожности по отношению к нему, то ли от предчувствия чего-то плохого, — я говорил с Джорданом, и он считает, что мама сможет принять меня. Принять нас…

— Ты сказал Джордану? — он почувствовал, как у него отвисла челюсть.

— Он мой брат.

— Ему тринадцать, о чём с ним можно советоваться?

— Он гораздо мудрее, чем ты думаешь, — убеждённо сказал Джош. — Он спокоен, даже рад, что я с таким замечательным парнем, как ты, — он провёл большим пальцем по его скуле, но Тайлер с силой оттолкнул его и стал перелезать через Джоша.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — прошипел он, натягивая боксёры. — Какого хрена ты это сделал, не спросив меня?

— Почему я должен спрашивать тебя, разговаривать мне с собственным братом или нет? — Джош внимательно следил за каждым его движением. — Ты уходишь?

— Вчера ты рассказал всё Джордану, а завтра об этом узнает вся школа! — Тайлеру хотелось стереть себя с лица земли, из истории человечества, ему хотелось никогда не появляться на свет, чтобы никогда не встречать этого Джоша, чтоб он провалился!

— Тайлер, пожалуйста, — он схватил его за руку, но Тайлер вырвался, — пожалуйста, послушай меня. В школе всем плевать, правда, а родители давно относятся к тебе, как… к родному сыну, прости господи. Они не будут ругаться, я уверен, они спокойно воспримут новость о том, что мы вместе.

— А что делать мне? Что я по-твоему должен делать? — он с вызовом смотрел ему в глаза, чувствуя, как его трясёт. — Ты подумал о том, что я не готов к тому, что последует после?

— Да что может последовать-то? — нетерпеливо спросил Джош, но тут же одёрнул себя. — Я обещаю тебе, всё будет хорошо.

— Нет, не будет, — Тайлер застегнул последнюю пуговицу на рубашке. — Ты ни хрена не понимаешь, — он развернулся и пошёл на выход.

— Чего я не понимаю? — совершенно иным, металлическим тоном спросил Джош. — А? Расскажи-ка мне, великий гений, чего такого я не понимаю?

Тайлер остановился и уставился на него. Он никогда не видел Джоша настолько сердитым, разъярённым, невероятно красивым. Его голос дрожал, глаза блестели чёрным огнём, дурацкие розовые волосы топорщились во все стороны. Тайлер заставил себя отвести взгляд, чтобы не поддаться растущей в нём слабости, не поддаться желанию подойти к нему и снова впиться губами в его опухший рот.

— Меня бесит, что ты решил, что я не могу тебя понять. Откуда ты знаешь? Что ты сделал для того, чтобы быть понятым? Я хочу тебя выслушать, хочу тебя узнать, но ты каждый раз закрываешься и решаешь, что твои проблемы — единственные в своём роде. Но это не так, — Джош тяжело перевёл дух. — Ты думаешь, что если я не могу сделать домашку по математике за две минуты, то я не способен понять твою тонкую душевную организацию, или что? За кого ты меня принимаешь? Неужели ты думаешь, что я буду осуждать тебя, как это делаешь ты, когда высмеиваешь чужие слабости…

— Ты закончил? — измученно спросил Тайлер.

— Нет, — лицо Джоша приобрело тот же оттенок, что и его волосы. — Ты боишься, что начнётся травля, что мои родители запретят нам общаться и больше никогда не пустят тебя сюда, но поверь мне, просто поверь, что этого не произойдёт. — он сделал шаг вперёд, — Даже если это случится, тогда им придётся выгнать меня из дома, а это просто невозможно, я их знаю. Сам подумай! — он нервно хихикнул. — Разве могут они выгнать родного сына на улицу из-за того, что мы вместе?

— Мы не вместе, и да, детей иногда выбрасывают на улицу, если ты ещё не заметил, то перед тобой яркий пример, — Тайлер открыл дверь.

— То, что тебя бросили родители, не значит, что остальные люди будут вести себя также! — кричал Джош ему вслед, но Тайлер не хотел слушать.

Он быстро шёл вперёд, не оборачиваясь и смутно разбирая дорогу. Он зашагал быстрее, быстрее, пока в конце-концов не побежал. Он нёсся, как ненормальный, через дороги, на красный свет, игнорируя гудки и сердитые окрики водителей. Он бежал, надеясь, что свистящий ветер выбьет из него всю дурь, что его стошнит, что он избавится от тяжёлого мерзкого ощущения, которое ядовитым плющом изворачивалось в его животе, сердце, голове, окутывало целиком. Как бы сильно он не бежал, как ни старался, он не мог полностью избавиться от этих пут.

Сумерки сгущались, когда Тайлер подходил к дому. Зайдя вовнутрь, он не сразу осознал, что в гостиной стоял крик. Они опять ругались, опять говорили про него, что он «отброс общества» и что «их ребёнок должен быть совсем другим». Он проскользнул мимо них в свою комнату. Они его не заметили.

Достав телефон, он увидел один пропущенный и два сообщения от Джоша:

«Пожалуйста, позвони мне»

и:

«Прости, обсудим всё завтра?»

Он обессиленно опустился на кровать и обхватил голову руками. Стены сотрясались от ругани. Горло сдавливала невидимая рука, хотелось плакать, но ещё сильнее хотелось что-нибудь сделать. Хотелось избавиться от ощущения, что грудную клетку впиваются когтями, разрывают на части, терзают острыми клыками внутренности. Он знал лишь один верный способ.

Надо бежать, бежать отсюда, как можно скорее, чтобы проветриться, отвлечься, забыть обо всём, что произошло с ним за последние полгода.

Вытряхнув содержимое рюкзака на пол, он подошёл к шкафу. Несколько футболок, пара джинс и нижнего белья вполне хватит на первое время. А дальше он что-нибудь придумает. Он проверил насколько заряжен плеер, натянул серую шапку до бровей и осторожно открыл дверь.

Телефон, оставленный на тумбочке, глухо завибрировал. Тайлер замер.

Раз, два, три.

Мобильник продолжал гудеть. Тайлер сделал глубокий вдох и заставил себя не оборачиваться, не делать шаг назад, выбросить мысль о Джоше, как можно дальше.

Четыре, пять, шесть.

Осёл, какой же ты упрямый осёл. Тайлер почувствовал, как вспотели его ладони, но он продолжал стоять, не шевелясь, слушая, как Джош прорывается сквозь пространство, пытается остановить его побег, даже не догадываясь об этом.

Семь, восемь…

Хотя, может быть и догадывается, мелькнуло у Тайлера. Поэтому надо уходить. Сейчас. Мобильник издал последний, прерванный на середине звук, и замолчал. Тайлер выдохнул и вышел из комнаты.

Где-то в доме были слышны сдавленные рыдания. Тайлер тихо спустился вниз и осмотрелся. В гостиной никого не было. На кофейном столике стояло два недопитых стакана с виски. Телевизор чёрным прямоугольником блестел на стене. Он на цыпочках подошёл к двери и медленно повернул ручку.

Теперь никто не мог его остановить.


	3. Возвратная Функция

Итак, прошло почти шесть лет, и они снова встретились. Много ли изменилось за эти годы? Смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Если смотреть на Джоша, то теперь у него были не розовые, а голубые волосы, всё та же ухмылка в тридцать два зуба и скорей всего занимательный и многообещающий курс в университете Огайо.

А что изменилось у Тайлера? Ну, он работает, и — вот так совпадение! — тоже в университете Огайо. Кем? Неважно, потому что несколько дней назад он благополучно потерял свою распрекрасную работу, — устроил драку в баре, защищая друга от нападок гомофоба. Благородно, не так ли? Полицейскому тоже досталось, но он случайно, честно-честно. Поэтому он сейчас в тюрьме, но он выходит, потому что коллега из университета имеет обширные связи, и скоро Тайлер вернётся в строй.

Он вздохнул. Он думал о Джоше всё время с тех пор, как увидел его в баре. Тайлер с ужасом понял, что то, от чего он так долго прятался, догнало, обогнало его и выросло прямо перед носом.

Он воскресил в памяти, как они расстались и закрыл лицо рукой. Тогда, после побега, Тайлер старался не вспоминать о нём. Это далось ему нелегко, но он справился — взял в привычку переключаться на что угодно, как только образ Джоша закрадывался в его мысли. Он снова курил, трахал дамочек и читал в два раза больше обычного. Он не скучал, о, нет, и ни разу не пожалел о содеянном. Но похоже от судьбы не уйдёшь, и Джош опять взял над ним вверх.

Как он здесь оказался? Какого чёрта он так шикарно выглядит? Что Тайлеру теперь с этим делать? Жизнь его к этому не готовила. Окей, ладно, раз уж он видел его, раз он в Колумбусе, то можно встретиться. Надо будет найти его на фейсбуке. То есть начать с того, что зарегистрироваться там. Он так тщательно прятался от Джоша, что не оставлял ни единой возможности выйти на связь. Глупо. Далеко он убежал.

Патрик сдержал обещание, и Тайлера выпустили из тюрьмы, как только они подписали соответствующие бумаги. Жизнь перестала казаться мирно текущей рекой. Ему нужно было срочно найти работу, ходить на уроки математики и ни в коем случае не попасться в лапы психотерапевта.

А, да, ещё Джош. Джош, Джош, Джош, сукин сын, почему ты снова появился в моей жизни?

+++

Брендон помог уладить одну проблему: в кинотеатре «Маркус», где он работал, требовался уборщик, и Тайлер ухватился за эту возможность. Не университет, конечно, но хоть что-то. Слава богу, что не стройка.

По договоренности с Патриком, Тайлер начал заниматься с ним математикой по субботам. Стамп писал на доске хитроумные уравнения, и затем они решали их в четыре руки. Было весело, Тайлеру нравилось, он щёлкал подобные примерчики, как орехи. В кабинете у Патрика было тихо, пахло старой бумагой и пылью, мягкий свет из окна смягчал очертания предметов, и Тайлер быстро привык к подобной учебной обстановке.

Подозрения о том, что Стамп не просто так взял его под своё крыло, оправдались: Патрик рассказал ему, что время от времени занимается подборкой кадров в самые солидные компании по всей стране, находит и обучает талантливых людей, следит за развитием их карьеры. У Тайлера сложилось впечатление, что он эдакий интеллектуальный гангстер с крёстным отцом где-нибудь в Вашингтоне. Патрик не раскрывал перед ним все карты, а лишь сообщил, что у него на Тайлера большие планы, потому что он вундеркинд, самородок, он никогда не встречал подобных ему, что его ждёт большое будущее и всё такое прочее. Но сначала Патрику придётся как следует подготовить его, проверить знания и убедиться, что он подходит по всем параметрам для выхода в большой свет. Тайлер выслушивал его хвалебные речи без эмоций и думал, что ему в принципе повезло. Но если этот задрот-математик думает, что он всё время будет плясать под его дудку, то он ошибается. Какие бы золотые горы ему не предлагали, выбирать будет он, а не какой-то влиятельный профессор из университета.

Тем не менее он проникся симпатией к Стампу. Тайлера забавляло, как он с интересом следил за ним, терпеливо наблюдал за реакцией, предлагая ту или иную задачу. Они быстро нашли общий язык. Страсть к цифрам объединяла их. Правда, порой Тайлер приходил в недоумение от экстравагантной манеры Патрика одеваться: все эти костюмы мыслимых и немыслимых расцветок, шляпы, платочки на шею. Конечно, Тайлер не упускал возможности пошутить над этим, но Стамп с достоинством игнорировал подколы, и вскоре замечания по поводу «галстука не в тон этим лаковым туфлям» сошли на нет.

С психотерапевтами дело обстояло хуже. Патрик настаивал на своём, даже когда Тайлер успешно поиздевался над всеми из предложенных. Ибо ему предлагали каких-то идиотов, ей-богу! Как такие люди могут работать врачами? Врачами! Зарабатывать деньги, занимаясь болтологией.

— Что случилось? — услышал Тайлер взволнованный голос Стампа за дверью, когда докторишко вылетел из кабинета, размахивая руками и приговаривая ругательства.

— Я отказываюсь работать с этим… с этим…

— Не стесняйтесь, док! — крикнул Тайлер, закидывая ноги на стол. — Говорите как есть!

Врач пыхтел в ответ и сбегал вниз по лестнице. Тайлер рассмеялся, взял лист бумаги, принялся делать из него самолётик. Забавно, что он разгадывал людей с той же скоростью, что уравнения. Он всего лишь сказал этому врачу то, что он о нём думал и попал в самую точку. Должно было быть наоборот, но кто виноват, что этот психотерапевт оказался таким не расторопным. Глупый, старый кретин, пахнущий дорогим одеколоном думал, что задавая вопросы уровня психолога-любителя и подстраиваясь под его, он выведет его на чистую воду. Размечтался.

Другой пытался опробовать гипноз, и Тайлер решил подыграть. Он неподвижно лежал на койке, слушая мелодичный голос врача. Тикали часы, в комнате стоял приятный запах мужского парфюма, и Тайлер улавливал тихий шорох, когда психотерапевт методично поглаживал густую бороду.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Семь.

— Что ты видишь?

— Свою детскую комнату.

— В ней кто-нибудь есть?

— Да, отчим.

— Что он делает?

— Снимает штаны, — это было сложно сказать, не расхохотавшись.

— Что происходит дальше?

— Он подходит ко мне.

— Продолжай.

— Он подходит ко мне и трогает меня…

— Где он прикасается?

— Там.

— Что ты чувствуешь?

Здесь Тайлер не выдерживал и смеялся в голос, ибо как можно поверить в этот бред, который он наговорил? Этот врач ничего о нём не знает, он даже не читал его карточку, на что он рассчитывал?

Патрик сердился, но не отступал. Они сменили четырёх врачей, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Тайлер знал это, но ему было плевать. Его раздражали эти попытки изменить его, залезая в грязных ботинках ему в душу. Чем больше Патрик будет пытаться, тем сильнее будет сопротивляться Тайлер. Ему это даром не нужно. Он бы с удовольствием потратил время на что-нибудь более полезное, чем на походы по недалёким специалистам.

+++

Он написал Джошу, как только тот добавил его в друзья на фейсбуке. Тайлер решил придерживаться тактики «крутого парня» и вести себя так, словно они старые друзья и ничего больше. В интернете подобное поворачивается очень легко.

Но Джош разрушил его намерения простым «позвони мне» и номером телефона, который он прислал в ответ на его ненавязчивое «привет». Тайлер смотрел на цифры, которые, кстати говоря, не изменились за шесть лет, и его медленно охватывало чувство паники.

Чёрт, почему так быстро? Он рассчитывал, что сначала они как следует пофлиртуют онлайн… Поговорят за жизнь, он имел в виду. Какой флирт, о чём это он. Тайлер не хотел повторения прошлого, нет, нет, нет. Он хотел поговорить со школьным другом. Вспомнить старые добрые деньки. В учебном ключе, разумеется. А получалось так, что Джош слишком хорошо его знал, раз не вёлся на его уловки. Бог с ним. Если он думает, что напугал его, то ничего подобного.

Тайлер взял телефон и смело набрал номер. Его пальцы дрожали, но это от голода, — он с утра ничего не ел. Он немного вспотел, но это от духоты, которая наполняла комнату. Он подошёл к окну, открыл его настежь и нажал зелёную кнопку.

— Привет, — Тайлер услышал улыбку в этих двух слогах, и по позвоночнику что-то мягко скользнуло вниз.

— Привет, — выдавил он и прислонился лбом к оконному косяку.

— Тебя уже выпустили из тюрьмы? — они и тридцати секунд не разговаривали, а Джош уже запрыгнул на пьедестал высокомерия и радостно издевался над ним.

— Я вряд ли смог бы позвонить тебе из камеры, — в тон ему ответил Тайлер.

— Кто тебя знает, ты и не на такое способен, — Джош коротко рассмеялся. — Ты давно в Колумбусе?

— Года два.

— И тебе до сих пор не хватило смелости позвонить мне? — он изменился, Тайлер не помнил, чтобы Джош так самоуверенно разговаривал с ним.

— Я не знал, что ты здесь, — о боже, он что, оправдывается?

— Давай встретимся, — пропуская мимо ушей его слова, продолжил Джош. — В пятницу. В семь, у входа в парк Ховард, на Юг-Колледж-стрит.

— Окей.

— Хочу узнать, когда ты успел выучить древний иврит.

— Я не…

Джош повесил трубку.

Тайлер удивлённо посмотрел на потухший экран мобильного. Что только что произошло?

Неожиданно ему пришла мысль, что Джош решил отомстить за то, что шесть лет назад, он, ни слова не сказав, бросил его. Что ж, справедливо. Тайлер готов поплатиться за свои ошибки. Что Джош сделает? Скажет ему, что он подонок? Это Тайлер и так знает. Ладно, скоро всё выяснится, пока оставалось только ждать.

Интересно, Джош правда занят, или специально отсрочил их встречу на целых двое суток? Тайлер плюхнулся в потёртое кресло и принялся изучать профиль Джоша на фейсбуке. Учится в университете Огайо. Что и требовалось доказать. На отделении физики и астрономии? Неожиданно. Графа «отношения» была пуста. Тайлер щёлкнул языком и открыл фотки. Друзья, друзья, снова друзья, море друзей, лица которых Тайлер не узнавал. Он не помнил, что у Джоша их было так много. Джордан, сёстры, семейные фото были выложены в отдельный альбом. Восемьнадцатое июня, Четвёртое июля, День Благодарения. Типичный Джошуа Дан.

Тайлер вышел из приложения и уставился в потолок. В кончиках пальцев зудело от желания снова написать ему, поговорить с ним, спросить, как он поживал все эти годы, понять, как глубоко он его ранил. Чтобы, когда они встретятся, быть во всеоружии.

Но естественно он не стал этого делать. Джош изменился, но и Тайлер на месте не стоял. Что бы ни сказал Джош, что бы ни сделал, он сможет достойно отразить его атаки. Его волновала лишь крошечная, незначительная деталь: что ему не захочется сражаться с Джошем, что он сдастся без боя, увидев, как зарождается улыбка в его глазах.

+++

Встреча с новым психотерапевтом была назначена на четверг. Тайлер пытался увильнуть, сказав, что работает весь день, но Патрик не поверил ни единому слову, заставил позвонить работодателю и поменяться сменами с Брендоном. Тайлер был в ярости, но сделал, как просил Патрик. Дерьмо, зачем он согласился на это всё? Чёртов Патрик, играющий роль ангела-благодетеля, только усложнял ему жизнь.

Сессии — если их можно было так назвать, — проходили в университете, в том же кабинете, где Тайлер занимался математикой. Но на этот раз они отправились в другое здание, потому что именно там работал Пит Вентц — один из лучших — исключительно по словам Стампа —преподавателей психологии в отделении и по совместительству — друг Патрика.

— Наконец-то ты поступаешь честно, — бормотал Тайлер, пока они поднимались по лестнице, — не подсовываешь меня врачам-идиотам, а отдаёшь на обследование дилетанту.

Патрик ничего не ответил, а лишь бросил на него утомлённый взгляд из-под приподнятых бровей.

Кабинет, в который они зашли, был заставлен высокими книжными шкафами. Книги, как отряды солдат, ровными аккуратными рядами заполняли их. В углу стоял небольшой письменный стол заваленный бумагами. Тусклый солнечный свет пробивался сквозь немытое окно, и Тайлер глубоко вздохнул от охватившей его привычной скуки. Надо слинять отсюда побыстрее.

— Познакомься с Питом, — сказал Патрик, и Тайлер повернулся.

Перед ним стоял мужчина с короткими осветлёнными волосами и загорелым лицом. Одет он был совсем не так, как подобает одеваться преподавателю: потёртые джинсы и широкая худи на молнии поверх выцветшей футболки: рядом с Патриком в строгом чёрном костюме, Пит смотрелся, как великовозрастный подросток, хотя ему явно было хорошо за тридцатник. Он протянул руку. Тайлер посмотрел на неё, сделал шаг назад и сел в крутящееся кресло.

— Дерзкий парень, а? — Пит криво ухмыльнулся Патрику.

— Хуже, — Стамп сердито смотрел на Тайлера, смущённый его поведением, — дня не может прожить, чтобы не нарваться на грубость.

— Ну-ну, — Пит дружески похлопал его по плечу и кивком указал на дверь.

— Удачи, — тихо сказал Патрик и, одарив Тайлера взглядом, в котором читалось «даже не думай выкобениваться», покинул кабинет.

Пит обошёл стол и сел на стул. Он спокойно смотрел на Тайлера, изучая. Он не нервничал, не перебирал бумажки в поисках несуществующих подсказок, не заполнял тишину дурацкими репликами, чтобы скрыть неловкость. Тайлер сложил руки на груди и попытался прочитать его, но тот блестяще владел собой.

— Как тебе это место? — Пит улыбнулся.

— Ничего особенного, — пожал плечами Тайлер, выждал секунду и, указывая на полки с книгами, спросил. — Ты это, типа, всё прочитал?

— Типа, да, — кивнул Пит. — А ты много читаешь?

Тайлер молча встал, открыл стеклянную дверцу шкафа и вытащил первую попавшуюся книгу. Он хмыкнул, прочитав название. Как эти психологи не устали писать книжонки под названием «Помоги себе сам».

— Если ты читаешь подобное дерьмо, то боюсь представить, что творится у тебя в голове, — он развернул книгу и постучал пальцем по обложке.

— Я читаю не только подобное дерьмо, — усмехнулся Пит и подошёл к нему. — Эта книга и правда не самая лучшая.

Он взял томик из рук Тайлера, поставил на место и достал «Люди, которые играют в игры».*

— Как насчёт этой?

— Не истина в последней инстанции.

— Возможно.

Наклонив голову набок, Тайлер медленно переходил от одного шкафа к другому. Он читал почти всё, что здесь присутствовало, и большая часть этой литературы была полным шлаком, и лишь несколько — действительно могла чему-либо научить, заставить посмотреть на вещи с новой стороны.

Он достал пачку сигарет, чтобы закурить. Пит хотел что-то сказать, но сдержался. Тайлер глубоко затянулся и испытующе оглядел его.

— Ну и где тысячи вопросов? Гипноз? Танцы с бубном? Сегодня ничего такого не будет?

— Да и в следующий раз тоже, — просто ответил Пит.

— Следующий раз? Оптимистично, — Тайлер поднял бровь, не глядя на него.

— Почему ты думаешь, что его не будет?

Тайлер притворился, что не расслышал. Этот Пит отличался от остальных: он держался отстранённо, но уверенно, не лез с типичными расспросами, не давил профессионализмом — настоящим или напускным. Тайлера это напрягало. Каким бы правильным и хорошим не был этот Вентц, он не хотел вести с ним душещипательные разговоры за жизнь. Ни к чему это.

Он заметил небольшую, нарисованную акварелью, картину на стене у стола и с любопытством стал изучать её. На ней был изображён нежно-голубого оттенка заяц со страхом косившийся назад, где вырастала розовая тень волка.

— Самый бездарный закос под Дюрера*, который я когда-либо видел, — он показал сигаретой на рисунок.

— Хорошо разбираешься в искусстве? — с интересом спросил Пит, вставая за его спиной.

— Сложно перепутать Дюрера с кем-либо другим, — бросил Тайлер. — Такое ощущение, что под копирку делали и потом раскрасили, причём в самые идиотские цвета. И волк ещё этот. Или собака.

— Что она, по-твоему, символизирует? — Пит старался звучать непринуждённо, но у него получалось не очень хорошо.

— Ох, ты ж ё-моё, я здесь должен углядеть какой-то символ? — Тайлер постучал указательным пальцем по подбородку. — Ладно, могу предположить, что зайца безусловно ты срисовывал с себя. Я прав? — он мог не поворачиваться, чтобы почувствовать, что задел Пита за больное.

— Ты проницателен.

— Тебя что-то до усрачки напугало, когда ты делал эту мазню, — он сделал затяжку, всматриваясь в безликого волка. — Это может быть всё, что угодно. Новая работа. Развод. Чья-то смерть.

Пит вздохнул, и Тайлер понял, что что-то из перечисленного и правда вдохновило Вентца нарисовать этот нелепый рисунок. Он оглянулся: Вентц отошёл к двери и сосредоточенно пытался застегнуть молнию на худи. Вид у него был не самый радостный.

— Так что символизирует розовый волк? — Тайлера охватило знакомое ощущение одерживаемой победы. — Только не говори, что женщину, это было бы слишком, _слишком_ банально.

Судя по взгляду, который метнул на него Пит, Тайлер попал точно в цель. Неужели всё действительно так просто? Он улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Пит молча засучивает рукава.

— Я угадал? — Тайлер развеселился по-настоящему. — Она была такая страшная, что ты от неё сбежал?

— Прекрати так говорить о моей жене…

— Жене? — Тайлера вдруг осенило, и он щёлнул пальцами. — Я знаю! Господи, это же как дважды два! — он подошёл ближе. — Ты её любил, а она тебя использовала, как био-материал, и получив своё, она бросила тебя, лишив прав на отцовство…

Пит так резко вцепился пальцами в его шею, что Тайлер вздохнуть не успел, как был прижат к стеклянной дверце книжного шкафа и задыхался от нехватки кислорода. Чёрт, Вентц действительно сильно отличался от других мозгоправов, не только физически, но и морально, потому что никто ещё не осмеливался распускать руки во время сеансов. Тайлер всегда нарывался, зная, что ни один докторишко никогда не ударит пациента, но видимо на Вентца это не распространялось.

— Ещё раз скажешь что-нибудь плохое о моей жене, — прошипел Пит ему в лицо, — я тебя убью. И меня оправдают.

Тайлер попытался улыбнуться, но его лицо лишь исказилось в непонятной гримасе. Он не мог ничего обещать Питу, но его посыл он понял.

— Время вышло, — прохрипел он, намекая на окончание сессии.

Он жадно вдохнул воздух, когда Пит отпустил его. Презрение и злость сменилось выражением потерянности на его лице. Он видимо сам не ожидал подобной реакции, и пытался прийти в себя. Тяжело дыша он стоял, глядя в одну точку и качая головой, как старик.

Псих ненормальный, подумал Тайлер, выходя из кабинета. Он надеялся, что больше никогда его не увидит.

+++

Май в этом году выдался нежарким. Деревья украшала зелёная молодая листва, но холодный ветер время от времени прорывался в потеплевший воздух. Тайлер продрог с головы до пят, потому что выпендрился и надел единственно имеющуюся у него рубашку — явно не по погоде. Он курил сигарету за сигаретой, пытаясь согреться, и ходил туда-сюда, поминутно проверяя время на телефоне.

Пять минут восьмого. На хрена он так рано припёрся? Идиот. Джош всегда и всюду опаздывал, вряд ли с тех пор что-то изменилось.

Он перестал ходить, когда почувствовал, что кто-то идёт по направлению к нему. Он оглянулся и увидел стремительно приближающегося Джоша. Тайлер кое-как улыбнулся, призывая вести себя, как ни в чём не бывало. Они старые школьные друзья, которые решили пропустить по стаканчику за встречу. Не больше. Да, именно так.

Джош шёл слишком решительно, слишком целенаправленно, и кривая улыбка медленно начала сползать с лица Тайлера, когда он уловил быстро надвигающуюся на него опасность. Джош подал ему знак, что заметил его, но тревога от этого только усилилась.

— Ну, привет, — только и сказал Джош перед тем как размахнуться и отвесить Тайлеру такую звонкую оплеуху, что у него мгновенно онемело пол-лица.

— Ты с ума сошёл?! — Тайлер схватился за щёку и провёл языком дёснам, ощущая знакомый привкус.

— Угадай за что, — сдержанно, но сердито сказал Джош.

— Злопамятный ублюдок, — Тайлер потрогал уже распухшую наполовину губу: кончики пальцев окрасились в красный.

— Трусливый мудак, — не растерялся Джош. — Садись в машину.

Он указал на стоящую неподалёку ярко-зелёную «Ауди» и жестом пригласил его пойти за ним. Тайлер подчинился. М-да, не так он представлял их первую встречу, совсем не так. Странно, что он не врезал ему в ответ — обычно на подобное он реагирует сразу и даёт сдачи без задней мысли.

— Спасибо, что не по почкам, — Тайлер рассматривал подбородок в зеркало, клокоча от бессильной злости.

— Я бы от тебя живого места не оставил, но у нас ещё всё впереди, — он невозмутимо достал из аптечки перекись водорода и ватный диск. — Повернись, — приказал он.

Тайлер тяжело вздохнул, но сделал, как просил Джош.

— Ай, — он дёрнулся, когда на кожу попал разъедающий раствор.

Джош на секунду поднял на него глаза и, не сказав не слова, продолжил осторожно протирать влажным диском разбитую губу. Тайлер смотрел на его голубые волосы, на его лицо, и видел в нём того же мальчишку, которого он знал шесть лет назад. Да, его глаза стали глубже, будто темнее, взгляд цепче, щёки покрывала едва заметная щетина, но это был тот самый Джош, который никогда не боялся его, который заставлял его смеяться, который вытворял чёрте что этими самыми губами. Тайлер понял, что пялится на них дольше положенного и заморгал.

— Всё ещё ненавидишь меня? — насмешливо спросил он.

— Больше нет, — деланно улыбнулся Джош и прижал диск в самый эпицентр раздражённой ранки так, что у Тайлера чуть слёзы из глаз не брызнули.

— Да что ж ты делаешь-то! — взвыл Тайлер, ударяя его по руке. — Мне больно.

— Это хорошо, — сощурился Джош. — Хоть узнаешь, как я себя чувствовал, когда ты сбежал, как последняя скотина.

Тайлер насупился. Он не был готов, что огребёт по полной программе с порога, и никак не мог придумать тактику поведения. Он рассчитывал, что они мирно побеседуют в кафе за чашкой чая, пива, чего угодно, спокойно вспомнят прошлое. А Джош взял и набросился на него в прямом и переносном смысле, и Тайлер не знал, как вести себя дальше, что говорить, что делать. Может, стоит уйти, если Джош утолил жажду мести. Тайлеру надоело, что его постоянно бьют. За неделю он получил по лицу три раза. Это чересчур даже для него, он так без зубов останется.

— Ладно, слушай, — голос Джоша стал мягче, таким, как Тайлер помнил его, — проехали. Я действительно был очень зол на тебя долгое время и думал, что если ещё раз увижу, то вообще покалечу на хрен, — качнул головой Джош. — Так что радуйся, что легко отделался. Моя миссия выполнена, можно жить дальше, — он захлопнул бардачок и покосился на Тайлера.

— Надеюсь, твоя следующая миссия не сидеть в машине до второго пришествия, — пробормотал Тайлер, глядя в окно.

— Ты не изменился, — Джош улыбнулся, и Тайлер поднял на него глаза: о, нет, не поддаваться, не поддаваться, быть серьёзным.

— Зато ты изменился, — он кивнул на его пушистую голубую шевелюру, — глобально. Мама из дома не выгнала?

Джош рассмеялся, и Тайлера словно ударили в живот. Смех Джоша нужно запретить, как оружие массового поражения. Так нечестно: он хихикнул, и Тайлер чувствует себя желе — с горячей, расплавленной начинкой внутри.

— Есть хочешь? — Джош вставил ключ зажигания и оглянулся назад.

— Пить, — он поморщился, пытаясь избавиться от мерзкого вкуса во рту.

— Поедем в «Афины», по местам боевой славы.

— Других мест в этом городе, конечно, нет, — огрызнулся Тайлер. — Меня туда не пустят.

— Пустят, — они выехали на дорогу. — Ты показал себя настоящим героем.

— Ага, именно поэтому меня и арестовали.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я, — Джош посмотрел на него, таинственно блеснув глазами. — Когда ты выучил древний иврит?

— Я не учил древний иврит, боже, — Тайлер провёл ладонью по лицу. — Просто сделал своё домашнее задание.

— Теперь это так называется, — веселился Джош. — В любом случае, я впечатлился. Сначала я чуть со стула не упал, когда понял, что это ты, а потом, когда разгромил того подонка в пух и прах.

— Ты знаешь его?

— Косвенно, — повёл плечами Джош. — Учимся на одном потоке.

Интересно, подумал Тайлер, рассказывает ли он своим многочисленным друзьям о своём прошлом? О том, что когда-то у него были отношения — или подобие оных, — с парнем? Или строит из себя натурала? Ладно, об этом он узнает позже.

— Ты и на факультете физики, — вспомнил Тайлер. — Как ты умудрился туда попасть-то? Ты же ни одного элементарного уравнения сам решить не мог.

— После того, как ты исчез, я поплакал два дня, а потом взялся за ум.

— Ты плакал? Серьёзно? — оживился Тайлер.

— Конечно, — сверкнул улыбкой Джош. — Родители подумали, что у меня крыша поехала. А потом наняли мне репетитора по математике, чтобы я нормально подготовился к выпускным экзаменам.

— Ну да, ну да, заливай, — отвернулся Тайлер, чтобы скрыть глупую радость, охватившее его желание по-дружески толкнуть Джоша в плечо, как они делали это раньше, когда словесно издевались друг над другом.

Джош посмеялся над ним и, покачав головой, продолжил отбивать пальцами ритм играющей по радио мелодии. Через минуту они доехали до нужного места, и он, вытянув шею, стал искать место, чтобы припарковаться. Тайлер глубоко вдохнул воздух и неожиданно, среди запахов бензина и одеколона, он уловил знакомый тёплый аромат тела Джоша. Он был готов закрыть глаза и, закусив губу, вдохнуть глубже. Пришлось собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы не уткнуться ему куда-нибудь в шею и не смотреть голодными глазами. Господь всемогущий, дай мне сил, взмолился Тайлер, разглядывая бледно-голубое небо.

В кафе было гораздо больше народу, чем когда они приходили сюда с Брендоном неделю назад. Тайлер чувствовал себя уверенней, возможно потому что он оделся поприличней, и рядом был Джош, который, впрочем, тоже был одет непонятно во что, но чёрные узкие джинсы невероятно ему шли. Шагая за ним сейчас, Тайлер замедлился, чтобы оценить вид сзади. Чёрт, почему он раньше никогда не замечал, какие шикарные у Джоша ноги? Не говоря уже о…

Джош обернулся и кокетливо посмотрел на него через плечо. Тайлер чуть сквозь землю не провалился. Он опять забывается. Как этот чёртов Джош это делает? Бьёт его по лицу, мило улыбается, и всё, Тайлер радостно несётся за ним вдогонку, роняя остатки мозгов по пути. Даже через шесть лет Тайлер чувствовал себя в его присутствии, как пятнадцатилетний кретин. Идиотизм какой-то. Он встряхнулся. Надо держать себя в руках. И руки тоже держать под контролем. Всё держать под контролем — лицо, жесты, речь.

— Так как тебя занесло в Колумбус? — спросил Джош, после того, как они заказали два пива.

— По работе, — рассеянно ответил Тайлер, рассматривая людей за соседним столиком.

— Оу, и где же ты работаешь? — Джош опёрся локтём на стол и положил ладонь под подбородок.

— То тут, то там, — он полез в карман за сигаретами и оглянулся вокруг. — Как Джордан?

— Здесь не курят, — спокойно заметил Джош. — Джордан хорошо, собирается поступать в колледж.

— Какой молодец, — Тайлер сердито убрал сигареты. — А ты?

— А я? 

— Как твоё изучение эволюции планет? Потом в космос полетишь?

— Меня так умиляет, когда ты прикидываешься дурачком, — наморщил нос Джош. — Максимум куда я полечу, это в Калифорнию осенью.

— Зачем? — слишком быстро спросил Тайлер и чертыхнулся про себя.

— Хочу работать в Лос-Анджелесе, — поделился планами Джош. — Там больше возможностей.

— Ну да, не какая-то замшелая дыра, как этот Колумбус, — закатил глаза Тайлер.

Джош снял куртку, и Тайлер залип, разглядывая его: простая белая майка свободно облегала тело, и вау, он в лучшей форме, чем Тайлер помнил его. А эта татуировка на полплеча смотрелась сексуально. Видимо, астрономия увлекала Джоша не на шутку, если он вселенную набил.

— Нравится? — заметил его интерес Джош.

— Ну так, — с фальшивым безразличием пожал плечами Тайлер. — Рукав будешь делать?

— Да, — он показал пальцем на его запястье, где у Тайлера виднелось три тонких чернильных линии. — Ты тоже зря времени не терял.

— Это далеко не единственная, — высокомерно заявил Тайлер.

— Помню, — усмехнулся Джош. — Покажешь новые?

— Придётся раздеваться.

— Я не против, — глаза Джоша искрились.

— Кто бы сомневался, — подыграл ему Тайлер, и чёрт, зачем он это сделал.

Джош улыбнулся и посмотрел в сторону, облизывая губы. Тайлер проследил за движением его языка и подумал: какого хрена Джош так себя ведёт? Он до сих пор что-то испытывает к нему или флирт автоматически входит в состав их разговора сегодня?

— Не боишься спровоцировать здесь ещё одну драку?

— Чем?

— Своим поведением.

— А что с ним не так? — Джош захлопал ресницами, и каждый их взмах отдавался у Тайлера где-то в животе.

— Ну как тебе сказать, — он сложил руки на груди. — Со стороны может показаться, что мы кокетничаем.

— Выдаёшь желаемое за действительное? — впервые за вечер их взгляды действительно встретились, и боже, Тайлер был готов поклясться, что заметил мерцающие звёзды в его глазах.

— Беспокоюсь за твою репутацию, — нашёлся он.

— Оу. И какая же у меня репутация?

— Скажем, — изобразил задумчивость Тайлер, — образцово-показательного гетересексуального самца, который нашёл верную спутницу жизни и ждёт-не дождётся начала брачного периода.

Джош так самозабвенно захохотал, что чуть не снёс поднос с двумя бокалами, которые им принёс опешивший официант. Тайлер улыбнулся, заметив, что несколько человек недоумённо посмотрели в их сторону.

— Хорошо, что я знаю, что ты издеваешься, — кажется, у него от смеха даже слёзы выступили, — а то я бы подумал, что ты серьёзно.

— Только не говори, что у тебя никого нет, — допытывался Тайлер.

— Тебя это волнует? — Джош приподнял брови. — Хочешь это исправить?

— Могу наладить твою личную жизнь прямо здесь и сейчас, — Тайлер придвинулся ближе.

— Каким образом? — взгляд Джоша скользнул по его губам и, словно сговорившись, Тайлер сделал то же самое.

Вот опять. Это же флирт? Или что это? Тайлер начал вспоминать, смотрел ли он на губы Брендона, Даллона или Марка, когда общался с ними.

— Сзади, — прошептал Тайлер, отмахиваясь от нелепых мыслей.

Нахмурившись, Джош откинулся на кресле и спустя несколько секунд, обернулся, будто в поисках официанта.

За столиком, недалеко от них сидела молоденькая блондиночка с суровым, жёстким выражением лица. Она ждала кого-то, кто сильно опаздывал, если не хуже. Её волосы струились по плечам, длинные, стройные ноги красовались из-под плотно обтягивающей юбки. Перед ней стоял одинокий бокал вина, и она поминутно проверяла время на телефоне.

— Что думаешь? — тихо спросил Тайлер.

— Тебе ни в жизни её не склеить, — почесал нос Джош. — Она шикарна. И скорей всего занята.

— Возможно, но её парень либо кидок, либо безответственный идиот, — Тайлер сделал маленький глоток пива. — Она явно достойна большего.

— И ты думаешь, что сможешь её охмурить? — насмешливо спросил Джош.

— Проверим? — премило улыбнулся Тайлер.

— Давай, — вошёл в азарт Джош. — Готов поспорить, что она пошлёт тебя на хрен, как только ты к ней приблизишься. Твои коммуникационные навыки всегда оставляли желать лучшего.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о моих коммуникационных навыках, — он подмигнул ему и поднялся. — Смотри и учись.

Джош пересел в его кресло и стал наблюдать, как Тайлер неуверенной походкой подошёл к блондинке, слегка наклонился и что-то сказал. Её лицо осталось неподвижным, словно пластиковая маска. Покачав головой, она снова проверила время и уткнулась в телефон. Тайлер указал большим пальцем на их столик, изобразил руками непонятный жест, и она подняла голову: тень заинтересованности мелькнула в её холодных серых глазах. Тайлер спросил её о чём-то и, — о чудо — её губы дрогнули в улыбке. Она кивнула и пригласила его сесть.

Они разговаривали несколько минут, бог знает о чём. Её лицо ожило: она хмурилась, закатывала глаза, смеялась время от времени, демонстрируя идеально ровные зубы. Тайлер внимательно слушал, каждый раз подаваясь чуть вперёд, когда она отвечала на вопрос, смотрел ей в глаза и улыбался тогда, когда нужно было улыбаться, сокрушённо качал головой, тогда, когда она рассказывала что-то грустное. Спустя минут пять, она взяла протянутый ей телефон, ввела номер и отдала обратно. Затем она спешно поднялась, собираясь уходить, и допила своё вино. Она буквально светилась после пятнадцатиминутного разговора. Она обняла его перед тем, как уйти, и затем Тайлер, довольный, как кот, вернулся к своему недопитому пиву.

— Вау, — выдохнул Джош, — я будто сериал по Нетфликсу посмотрел.

— Её зовут Дженна, — Тайлер открыл список телефонов в мобильнике и развернул его, чтобы показать результат своего труда. — Такая дурашка. Но добрая. Тебе понравится.

— Что ты ей наговорил? — сощурился Джош.

— Ничего. Я больше слушал, говорила она.

— У тебя есть какой-то большой и толстый секрет, как разговорить неприступных девушек?

— Это не секрет, это психология, — он положил локти на стол. — Людям нравится, когда их слушают, и это необходимо показывать.

— Показывать, что ты слушаешь?

— Именно, — Тайлер взял телефон. — Немного наклоняешь голову набок, разворачиваешься к ним всем корпусом, ну и слушаешь, конечно.

— Ты теперь специализируешься только на женщинах?

— Это происходит само собой, если тебе действительно интересно, — Тайлер открыл фейсбук и сделал вид, что увлечённо листал новости. — Работает безотказно, ты сам видел…

— Тайлер.

Он застыл и, игнорируя растущее в нём волнение, заглянул Джошу в глаза.

Если он хотел произвести впечатление, то он его произвёл, потому что Джош смотрел на него, не моргая, с таким выражением, что Тайлеру хотелось потянуться к нему через весь столик и поцеловать.

Поцеловать, боже, опять он за старое. Почему эти дурацкие мысли постоянно лезут ему в голову? Какого чёрта он весь вечер хочет поцеловать его, нюхать его кожу, схватить за задницу? Шесть лет прошло, всё давным-давно должно было улетучиться. Пора позабыть о нём и о своих подростковых экспериментах. Да, сейчас его интересует исключительно женский пол. Гомосексуальный опыт у него был только однажды, и это было самой большой ошибкой в его жизни, потому что он до сих пор не может её искупить.

— Пойдём отсюда, — наконец сказал Джош, не дождавшись ответа.

Тайлер сглотнул: этот тон не сулил ничего хорошего. Он надеялся, что Джош не будет его бить, а то ему придётся отвечать, и эта мысль совсем его не радовала.

Когда они вышли на улицу, небо окрашивалось в тёмно-фиолетовый, рекламные вывески освещали всё вокруг вместо солнца. Похолодало на несколько градусов, и Тайлер поёжился. Он достал сигарету и, прикрыв её ладонями, щёлкнул зажигалкой. Покосившись на Джоша, он выдохнул дым. Тот невозмутимо следил за ним.

— Это последний раз, когда ты куришь при мне.

— М, когда-то я это уже слышал, — закивал Тайлер и глубоко затянулся.

Ветер разгонял табачный дым, окутывая их серой прозрачной пеленой. Джош подошёл ближе, гораздо ближе, чем требовалось, и плавным движением вытащил сигарету из его расслабленных пальцев. Тайлер не сразу понял, что она исчезла: он был слишком занят тем, что рассматривал лицо Джоша и считал едва заметные веснушки. В нос ударил аромат его тела, и у Тайлера закружилась голова, мысли путались, он едва успевал ловить остатки здравого смысла. Его вновь охватило дикое, необузданное желание поцеловать Джоша. Прямо сейчас. На улице. После шести лет разлуки. После того, как он сбежал от него, испугавшись, что его осудят.

— Прокатимся? — Джош затушил сигарету в стоящей рядом металлической урне. — Где ты живёшь?

— Что? — Тайлер прочистил горло.

— Я отвезу тебя домой, ты замёрз, — Джош полез в карман. — Скажешь, куда везти?

— Вашингтон-роуд, Олбани, — зубы у него и правда стучали.

Они поехали по улицам, которые Тайлер не узнавал в сгущающихся потёмках. Постепенно он согрелся в тёплом салоне, и на него напала сонливость. Прикрыв глаза, он окунулся то ли в воспоминания, то ли в сон наяву. Фонари пролетали мимо них, образовывая сплошной луч света. Из колонок едва слышно лилась старая песня Arcade Fire*. Тайлеру не хотелось разговаривать, нарушать эту тишину, которую он разделял с Джошем. Она казалась драгоценной. Он чувствовал, что Джош испытывал то же самое, и на секунду Тайлер вообразил, что они никогда не расставались, что не было этих шести лет вдали друг от друга, что сейчас они бесцельно едут вперёд, и обоим наплевать куда, лишь бы они всегда были вместе.

Зачем он тогда так поступил? Джош всегда был и останется его единственным другом, человеком, с которым он не боится быть собой, перед которым не надо прятаться, скрывать свою сущность или изображать кого-то, кем он не является. Если бы тогда он остался, то возможно сейчас он бы прошептал «Джош» и увидел улыбку в его глазах. Он бы скользнул рукой по его бедру, сжал коленку, поцеловал за ухом. Ему бы не пришлось рассказывать, что он провёл эти годы не в разнузданной лёгкости, что ему было плохо, плохо, плохо, он мучился, насмерть затаптывал малейшую мысль о том, чтобы вернуться, ведь он не один раз хотел так сделать. Вместо этого он связывался с сомнительными личностями, дрался с любым, кто говорил ему слово поперёк, бесстрашно заигрывал со сводом законов. И глупо, бессовестно надеялся, что Джош найдёт его, что они беспечно заживут в каком-нибудь неизвестном городе. Он слонялся по улицам часами, днями, в поисках того, от чего он так хладнокровно избавился. Какой же он идиот.

Возвращаясь к проведённому с ним вечеру, он мысленно застонал от впечатления, которое должно быть произвёл. Началось всё, конечно, не самым лучшим образом, но по сути-то это было свидание. До него только сейчас дошло.

Вместо того, чтобы соблазнять Джоша, он соблазнял какую-то пустоголовую девицу за соседним столиком. Вместо того, чтобы сказать ему, как здорово, что они снова встретились, он нёс какой-то бред. Господь, может быть, Джош слишком сильно его ударил, потому что он вёл себя, как безмозглый самоуверенный козёл. Как Джош его терпит вообще. И что он ожидает получить в итоге? Долгий поцелуй на ночь? О, да, можно пофантазировать, что когда они доедут до Вашингтон-роуд, Джош выключит мотор, наклонится к нему, скажет «Спасибо», и потом они поцелуются. Как они раньше это делали — глубоко, со всей горячностью, так, что хотелось раздеваться через две минуты. Тайлер бы даже мог пригласить его к себе… или нет, слишком грязно…

— Хэй, — Джош прикоснулся к его плечу.

Несколько машин с громким шорохом проехало мимо, радио стихло, и они сидели в молчании.

О чёрт, он что, уснул? Отлично. Остаётся лишь надеяться, что не храпел. И его сон был слишком реалистичным, потому что его щёки горели, губы словно опухли от воображаемых поцелуев. О, боже, боже. Надо бежать отсюда, пока Джош не заметил, что в джинсах у него тоже как-то немного… несвободно.

Он потёр глаза и потянулся, делая вид, что всё порядке. С кем не бывает, он просто устал после такого насыщенного дня.

— Извини, я… вырубился, — Тайлер лихорадочно соображал, что делать дальше: просто поблагодарить и выйти из машины, поцеловать Джоша в щёку и сказать «до связи», или засосать его, зарывшись пальцами в эти дурацкие голубые волосы?

Тайлер чувствовал каждый свой вздох и выдох, как Джош смотрит на него, но не решался повернуться. Если он повернётся, то между ними всё вспыхнет с новой силой, если он просто повернётся. Если Джош дотронется до него, то он вообще взорвётся.

Но он же этого хотел? Или не хотел? Господи, он когда-нибудь определится?

Мучительный огонь тлел в груди, тикали секунды, они молчали, не двигались.

— Мне надо идти, — сказал он тише, чем намеревался.

— Иди, — Джош прожигал его взглядом и не шевелился.

— Встретимся на следующих выходных? — вырвалось у Тайлера, и он чуть не откусил себе язык.

— Если ты захочешь, — мягко улыбнулся Джош.

— А ты хочешь, — он запнулся, как робкий подросток, — хочешь увидеть меня снова?

— Да, — выдохнул Джош, и Тайлер прикрыл глаза, от накатившей на него слабости, словно одно-единственное слово превратило его в кусок размягшего масла.

— Я напишу.

— Хорошо.

— Или позвоню.

— Хорошо, я буду ждать, — Джош качнулся в его сторону, и Тайлер зачем-то облизнул губы.

— Пока, — он взялся за ручку на дверце. — Спасибо, что подбросил.

— Не за что, — Джош развернулся к рулю и завёл машину.

Холодный воздух остужал его разгорячённое лицо, шею, пол-организма, и Тайлер не понимал, чувствовал ли он облегчение или разочарование, пока шёл быстрым шагом по направлению к дому.

Они не поцеловались. Они не поцеловались.

Почему Джош не поцеловал его? Почему не схватил за руку, когда он выходил из машины? Он мог бы. Тайлер знал, чувствовал, пусть и постфактум, что Джош хотел это сделать, но не сделал. Почему? Хотя бы в щёку. Обычный дружеский поцелуй, все так делают. Это бы ничего не значило. Наверное.

А, чёрт, нет, нет, господи, он сходит с ума! Почему он совершенно не контролирует мысли, эмоции, если дело касается Джоша? Что с ним не так? Никаких поцелуев, никаких встреч, он должен забыть о Джоше, чем быстрее, тем лучше. Он придёт домой, ляжет спать, завтра пойдёт на работу, и всё будет как прежде. Они встретились, разобрались, и ничего друг другу не должны. Точка.

Тайлер возвёл глаза к тёмному небу, моля несуществующего там бога, оградить его от новых ошибок.

+++

Первое, что сделал Тайлер, проснувшись на следующее утро, это открыл фейсбук. Сердце ёкнуло, когда он заметил красную точку в правом верхнем углу. Несколько секунд он колебался, читать ли сообщение, опасаясь, что оно от Джоша. Что он написал ему что-то насчёт вчера. Или насчёт следующих выходных. Да всё, что угодно — даже если Джош прислал ему скобочку-смайлик, он расценит это как знак свыше.

Он нажал на сообщение и выдохнул, увидев, что оно от Брендона. Придурок прислал ему непонятный, якобы смешной мем. Тайлер вышел из приложения и закрыл глаза.

Полночи ему снился Млечный путь, с лицом Джоша вместо солнца. Тайлер летал вокруг него в тяжёлом скафандре и не мог освободиться, чтобы подлететь ближе. Вопиющая наркомания. С трудом разомкнув веки, Тайлер долго лежал в темноте, снова и снова прокручивая события прошлого вечера.

Утром, увидев в отражении зеркала чёрные линии татуировок, он с неохотой посмотрел вниз, на правое бедро, где сбоку, над коленом, рисовались четыре кривые буквы, складывающиеся в имя Josh. Тайлер провёл языком по саднящей нижней губе, и вспомнил обстоятельства, при которых его имя навсегда въелось в кожу.

Они только начали… встречаться? Трахаться? Играть в отношения? Одним словом, через несколько недель после их первой близости, Джош где-то раздобыл машинку, пригласил Тайлера к себе и объявил, что это был очень важный день. Тайлер успел подумать, что Джош склоняет его к анальному сексу, но оказалось, что он хочет вытатуировать своё имя у него на ноге.

— Ты серьёзно? — он смотрел, как Джош энергично натягивает резиновые перчатки.

— Ну да, — он подошёл к Тайлеру и чмокнул его в щёку. — Ты мой первый парень, я твой первый парень, это будет так романтично, если у тебя будет татуировка с моим именем, а у меня — с твоим.

— Да уж, романтичнее некуда, — нерешительно протянул Тайлер. — А что если кто-нибудь увидит?

— Вряд ли кто-нибудь, кроме меня, будет разглядывать тебя в душевой, или снимать штаны, — машинка зажужжала в руке Джоша, и он довольно улыбнулся.

Тогда Тайлеру не приходила в голову мысль о том, что это на всю жизнь, что они могут расстаться, да и о чём думать, если они проводят время вместе, не потому что между ними происходит что-то серьёзное, а потому что им весело. Целоваться украдкой, слизывать друг с друга ореховую пасту, набить имя — какая разница? Джош действительно был первый парень, с которым ему было хорошо. Что будет дальше — неважно, в крайнем случае, одну татуировку всегда можно перебить другой.

За последние годы Тайлер сделал их несколько — на руках и груди, но не решился превратить несчастные четыре буквы в любую незамысловатую фигуру. Он приходил в салон и вместо того, чтобы исправлять «ошибку бесшабашной юности», задирал рукав и просил набить полосы похожие на годичные кольца на деревьях. Таким образом они напоминали Тайлеру о Джоше и о каждой попытке удалить его имя из-под кожи.

Сейчас Тайлера съедало любопытство по поводу татуировки с его собственным именем на бедре Джоша: оставил ли он её, или удалил к чертям собачьим? Узнать об этом не было никакой возможности — Тайлер не собирался расспрашивать его об этом. Язык у него, конечно, чесался, но гордость не позволяла. Да и зачем это?

Тайлер ещё раз глянул на татуировки и тяжело вздохнул. Что бы он сейчас не испытывал к Джошу, это надо срочно искоренить. Нужно любыми способами избегать его. Во-первых, потому, что… Тайлер задумался, в поисках хотя бы одной веской причины. Он опять вспомнил, как они вчера разговаривали, как светились его глаза, когда Джош смотрел на него. Тайлер чувствовал приятную негу во всём теле, когда задумывался о нём дольше положенного, о том, как Джош раньше прикасался к нему, как они…

Стоп. Хватит.

Он удалит фейсбук, чтобы не возникало соблазна заходить к Джошу в профиль. Он не будет ему писать и звонить тоже не будет. Осенью Джош уедет в Лос-Анджелес изучать планеты, галактики, чёрные дыры. Скатертью дорога. Вот она, серьёзная причина, за которую следует зацепиться и каждый день напоминать себе о том, что развивать их общение совершенно бесполезно. Бессмысленно. Здоровее будет. И Джош тоже. Если он напишет первым, Тайлер скажет, что он занят. Если позвонит — не брать трубку. У него работа, математика, психотерапевты, безумный Брендон наконец. Всё на самом деле так. У него жизнь ничуть не хуже, чем у Джоша с его астрономией и университетом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Люди, которые играют в игры" - книга американского психолога и психиатра Эрика Берна (дальше см.гугл))
> 
> *Рисунок А.Дюрера, про который говорит Тайлер, называется "Заяц" и выглядит так:  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/f4/Durer_Young_Hare.jpg/800px-Durer_Young_Hare.jpg
> 
> *Старая песня Arcade Fire, играющая в машине Джоша, это Suburban War, послушать:  
> https://youtu.be/cNdqoQWz34E
> 
> **UPD** красивая картинка от Отрывки из Фанфиков (https://vk.com/public150026999)
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c831209/v831209108/48141/Ub3TUFiK7Y0.jpg


	4. Молекулы и Атомы

Через пять дней, в четверг, Патрик вновь заставил его пойти к Вентцу.

Тайлера удивило, что Пит не отказался «работать» с ним, после того, что он наговорил на прошлой неделе. Ох, он же тогда чуть не придушил его. Сильный мужик. На всякий случай, Тайлер размял шею перед тем, как подняться в кабинет.

Пит читал, сидя за столом и не сразу заметил Тайлера. Подняв глаза, Вентц на секунду замер. Потом он встал и, застёгивая на ходу огромную худи, прошёл мимо озадаченного Тайлера.

— Пойдём, — бросил он, спускаясь по лестнице.

Молча они дошли до ближайшего парка. Стоял погожий весенний денёк. Перьевые облачка напоминали крылья. Четрые белоснежных лебедя скользили по поверхности зеленоватого пруда. Они сели на скамейку и несколько минут просидели, не сказав ни слова.

Тайлер закурил, Пит созерцал красивых птиц.

— Природа поможет мне раскрыть чакры, или что? — не выдержал Тайлер.

— Я долго думал о нашей встрече, и что ты сказал по поводу моего рисунка, — задумчиво протянул Вентц.

— Да? И что? Переосмыслил свою жизнь?

— Хм, скорее нет, — Пит сощурился от яркого солнца. — Сначала я немного обиделся, но потом решил, что глупо обижаться на такого ребёнка, как ты.

— Это я-то ребёнок? — насмешливо фыркнул Тайлер.

— Да, — безэмоционально ответил Пит. — Потому что только обиженный ребёнок относится к людям так, как это делаешь ты, — сделав паузу, он продолжил: — Я знаю, что в детстве тебе пришлось несладко, ты многое пережил, и в какой-то мере тебя это закалило. У тебя сильный характер, ты умный парень, ты много читаешь, много знаешь. Но это лишь одна сторона монеты, — Пит вздохнул, вглядываясь вдаль. — Есть ещё одна, которую ты скрываешь так тщательно, что скорее поругаешься со всеми вокруг, чем покажешь её.

— И что же это за сторона такая? — смело спросил Тайлер, хотя внутри всё сжималось от страха, что сейчас он услышит то, что слышать совсем не хочет.

— Ты до смерти — и я не преувеличиваю, — боишься, что кто-то увидит твои слабости. Они у тебя есть, как бы ты от них не отмахивался и делал вид, что сделан из железа. Когда кто-то посягает на твой внутренний мир, ты обороняешься. Ты не пускаешь людей в свою жизнь, ты сразу нападаешь, это лучший способ защититься. Ведь так легче, правда? Ненавидеть легче, чем любить, оттолкнуть легче, чем принять. Ты отталкиваешь людей, жестоко и не оправдано, лишь бы никто не увидел, что ты тоже уязвим. Это губительная практика, и знаешь почему?

— Нет, — тихо ответил Тайлер, изучая землю под ногами.

— Потому что можно прожить всю жизнь, и так и не узнать, кем ты являешься на самом деле. Чтение учит тебя многому, но книги становятся слабым отражением всего на свете, когда происходит что-то настоящее. Это как смотреть на фотографии Гранд Каньона, и действительно побывать на нём. Или посмотреть фильм про войну, но не иметь ни малейшего понятия, каково это быть там, среди разрывающихся бомб и трупов. Или прочитать сонет о любви, но ни разу не проснуться рядом с любимым человеком, чувствуя себя абсолютно счастливым. Понимаешь, о чём я?

Тайлер не ответил. Он понимал, о чём говорил Пит. Ему хотелось съязвить, выкрутиться, сказать, что Пит несёт околесицу, но это была неправда. Пит говорил именно то, в чём Тайлер никогда себе не признавался, и точность его доводов лишь убеждала Тайлера, что всё именно так и есть. Он не смел сопротивляться, потому что любое слово в свою защиту прозвучало бы жалко.

— Или высмеивать что-то, не зная, что кроется за этим «что-то», — добавил Пит, глубоко вздохнув.

Два лебедя раскрыли свои огромные крылья и, издав тихий гогочущий звук, поплыли дальше. Где-то играли дети, их голоса звенели в тёплом прозрачном воздухе. Тайлер молчал и ждал, что ещё скажет Вентц. Он сидел неподвижно, не проявляя ни малейших признаков смятения из-за того, что Пит читал его, как по нотам.

— Глупо было бы с моей стороны делать выводы о тебе так же быстро, как это сделал ты, когда решил, что знаешь меня и мою жизнь от и до, проанализировав рисунок, — Пит повернулся к нему. — Моим первым впечатлением было, что ты просто маленький напуганный мальчик, который не знает, как вести себя в этом мире, и поэтому выбирает самый лёгкий способ. Но разве это всё? Я уверен, что ты гораздо лучше, чем кажешься, или хочешь казаться, но показывать свои хорошие стороны не в твоих правилах, ведь так? — он помолчал. — Одним словом, я бы хотел стать тебе другом, но решать тебе, — он встал и положил руки в карманы. — Увидимся через неделю.

Когда он ушёл, Тайлер заметил, что сигарета догорела до фильтра и потухла, оставив под ногами крошечную кучку пепла.

+++ 

Всю следующую неделю Тайлер провёл в раздумьях. То, что наговорил ему Пит не выходило из головы, и он отчаялся в попытках выстроить следующую линию поведения.

Почему он вечно что-нибудь придумывает, почему люди не могут принять его таким, какой он есть? А, ну да, он же мудак. _Трусливый_ мудак, как выразился Джош, и эти слова, всплывая в памяти, не давали Тайлеру покоя. Раньше он гордился, что кто-то считал его плохим и отвязным, сейчас ему было не до смеха. Если он хочет что-то исправить, то ему придётся поднапрячься. Идей у него было примерно ноль и, поразмыслив, он пришёл к выводу, что бог с ним, с Питом, разберётся по ходу дела. Это была не самая большая проблема.

Гораздо чаще, чем о Пите, он думал о Джоше: мысли, воспоминания, красочные фантазии гонялись друг за другом по кругу, и Тайлер не мог их остановить. Он прогнал все мыслимые эпизоды с участием Джоша — с первой встречи в школе до момента, когда он высадил его у дома полторы недели назад. Как бы он не старался думать о чём-нибудь другом, реальность подкидывала новую пищу для размышлений. Далеко ходить не надо — достаточно посмотреть на ногу, и всё начиналось сначала. Джош, Джош, Джош, Джош. Что он сейчас делает? Во что одет? Или он не одет? Стоп, следующий вопрос. Он живёт в кампусе или снимает квартиру? Что он сделал с татуировкой? Он что-то к нему ещё испытывает или ему всё равно? Почему он ему не пишет?

Зато Тайлер сдержал данное _себе_ обещание: он не писал и не звонил Джошу, не заходил на фейсбук, чтобы не светиться онлайн, обходил университет окольными путями, чтобы, не дай бог, с ним не встретиться. Его разрывало от желания сделать всё наоборот, но он не мог себя заставить. Что-то — тяжёлое и неповоротливое — будто стояло поперёк рёбер, и он не мог прорваться сквозь эту плотную полосу препятствий.

Изумляло его и то, что Джош не подавал признаков заинтересованности. Тайлер делал чудовищные догадки, что он проверял его на стойкость, но зачем ему это? Он путался и решал не высовываться. Всё пройдёт. Надо лишь запастись терпением. Скорей всего, Джош занят. Изучает Луну. Или Марс. Готовится к экзаменам. Или он просто не хочет связываться с таким не-умеющим-нормально-выражать-свои-чувства идиотом, как Тайлер.

Одним вечером, он не выдержал и зашёл на фейсбук. Увидев, что Джош онлайн, у него радостно подскочило сердце. Охваченной секундной решимостью, он открыл окно переписки, в котором висело два сообщения — его «привет» и номер телефона Джоша.

Тайлер смотрел на цифры, как очарованный, закрывал приложение, открывал его снова, и его решимость прощально махала ему рукой. Что он скажет? О чём вообще говорить, что делать? Тайлер не проявил себя за последнюю неделю, и написать сейчас — значит показать себя полным дураком. К чёрту всё. Закрыв приложение, он удалил его и выключил телефон.

На следующий день, Брендон совпал с ним по смене, и они весьма весело провели время перед последним сеансом, убирая разбросанный по полу попкорн. В субботу он занимался математикой с Патриком, и задачки теперь отличались высокой сложностью. Тайлеру нравилось чувство удовлетворения после того, как он расправлялся с ними одна за одной. Он читал, как сумасшедший, всё, что попадалось под руку, и подумывал о том, чтобы завести подружку. Это будет легко, очень легко: девчонки вешались на него, как только он открывал рот и начинал вещать какую-то ерунду. Это не Джош, который не поддавался на его обаяние. Или он не показывал виду, или Тайлер плохо старался. В любом случае — плевать на Джоша. С физиками и астрономиями. Тайлер хмыкнул и подумал, что было бы интересно решить какую-нибудь задачку по физике. Они наверное простые, как два пальца. Может, написать Джошу под таким предлогом? Типа, хэй, Дан, хочешь помогу с домашкой?

Господь. Что он только что подумал? Никаких Джошей. Нет, нет, и ещё раз нет. Спать, работать, заниматься своим делом — вот единственно работающая формула.

+++

В четверг он снова сидел в кабинете Пита. Обычная сессия длилась шестьдесят минут, но прошло уже пятнадцать, и никто не проронил ни слова. Очевидно, Пит ждал, что Тайлер расколется и расскажет все прелести своей жизни, но нет, он не был готов к этому, и поэтому предпочёл помолчать. Молчание золото, и если Пит думает, что он его одолеет, выдерживая затянутую паузу, то пусть подумает ещё раз.

Прошло полчаса, и ничего не изменилось. Тайлер захотел покурить, но Пит жестом остановил его. О господи, все такие поборники здорового образа жизни, что тошнит, подумал Тайлер, убирая сигареты.

Через полчаса он поднялся и ушёл с чувством выполненного долга. Пит не останавливал его.

+++

Патрик позвал его в пятницу, потому что важный профессор приехал в город специально, чтобы поделиться решением задачи, над которой он корпел чуть ли не полгода и до сих пор сомневался в правильности окончательного результата. Он бурно что-то обсуждал со Стампом, пока Тайлер сидел в кресле и, не обращая на них внимания, изучал кампус университета Огайо.

Корпуса пугали количеством, не говоря о расположении. В одном из этих домов должен жить Джош. Скорей всего он живёт в отдельной комнате. Но как её вычислить? Ночевать у всех корпусов с одноместными комнатами каждый божий день? Да, это задачка была покруче тех, которые задавал Патрик.

А занимался он подобной — по его определению — «ерундой», потому что утром он проснулся с чувством вины: он сказал Джошу, что позвонит ему или напишет, но не сделал ни того, ни другого. Тайлеру до него, конечно, дела нет, но ему захотелось исправить эту небольшую оплошность. Они как-никак старые друзья.

Он изучал, как устроен кампус университета, для успокоения совести, на случай если ему приспичит нанести визит. Это ни к чему не обязывало, правда? Он ничего не решил окончательно, может быть, завтра он снова передумает. Писать тупые сообщения или лепетать в трубку — банально, а вот заявиться к Джошу на порог комнаты — это ли не сильный поступок?

— Тайлер, — окликнул его Стамп, — поделись с профессором Уэем своим вариантом решения.

Профессор Уэй — высокий и нечёсанный — хмуро разглядывал протянутый листок. Он качал головой, недоверие на его лице сменилось удивлением. Он посмотрел на Патрика, потом на Тайлера, потом снова на Патрика, положил бумагу на стол и со словами «этого не может быть», покинул кабинет. Тайлер понятия не имел, о чём это он, и снова открыл карту Ист-Грина.

— Как твои отношения с Питом? — Патрик сел в кресло рядом, облегчённо выдохнув.

— Никак, — пожал плечами Тайлер. — В буквальном смысле.

— То есть?

— Вчера молчали все шестьдесят минут.

— Молчали? — Патрик встрепенулся.

— Ага, видимо на меня должно было снизойти озарение.

— Ты шутишь, Пит не мог молчать так долго.

— Спроси у него, — Тайлер почесал подбородок: Линкольн Холл или Перкинс Холл?

— А ты почему молчал?

Или Вашингтон Холл? О. Словами Джоша: это было бы так романтично, если бы у них совпадали названия места жительства. Не поспоришь. Но как он обойдёт три квартала по пятнадцать корпусов в каждом? И заглянет в каждую комнату? Ага, так его и пустили. Надо подключить Брендона. Точно. Его безумные идеи не раз его выручали.

— Джозеф, выключи чёртов мобильник и ответь на вопрос! — громогласно изрёк Патрик, и Тайлер чуть телефон не выронил от неожиданности. — Почему ты не разговаривал с Питом?

— А что я должен был ему сказать? — Тайлер взмахнул руками. — Как замечательно я себя чувствую в этот прекрасный вечер четверга, или что?

— Не прикидывайся идиотом, — Патрик навёл на его указательный палец. — Сделай над собой усилие и попытайся показать себя с лучшей стороны.

— Ради чего? — заныл Тайлер, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— Не чего, а кого. Себя, — Патрик встал, поправляя ярко-жёлтый галстук-бабочку. — Пит действительно может помочь тебе… стать более, — он задумался в поисках нужного слова, — открытым миру. Если ты захочешь.

Тайлер посмотрел на него исподлобья. Ещё один воспитатель. Сколько их у него теперь?

— Ладно, — Патрик открыл дверь, — увидимся в следующую субботу.

— Увидимся в следующую субботу, — противным голосом передразнил его Тайлер и начал сочинять сообщение Брендону.

+++ 

— Если честно, меня смущает, что мы сегодня так спонтанно встретились, никого не предупредив, — Брендон поёрзал на стуле.

Они сидели в душном баре, за таким маленьким столиком, что на нём едва умещалось два стакана. Громко играла музыка, изо всех углов доносились голоса, и Тайлеру приходилось наклоняться к Брендону, чтобы услышать, что он говорит, или сказать что-нибудь.

— Мы ненадолго, — заверил Тайлер и, заметив, как скептически он на него поглядывает, приступил к делу. — Ты знаешь кого-нибудь в университете Огайо?

— Знаю, — будто обрадовался Брендон. — Помнишь того зайчика, к которому я подкатывал в «Афинах»?

— Зайчика не помню, но я понял, о ком ты, — кивнул Тайлер, мгновенно восстановив в памяти, как неизвестный парень поправлял волосы.

— Его зовут Райан, — заорал Брендон. — Я кое-как вычислил его на фейсбуке и понеслось…

— Круто, но слушай, — перебил его Тайлер; сейчас начнётся, предчувствовал он, что и куда ему этот Райан вставил. Или он ему.

— Подожди, — в свою очередь остановил его Брендон. — Ты не представляешь, что он умеет делать…

— Если честно, не очень-то хочется, — как можно серьёзней крикнул Тайлер ему на ухо. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне найти кое-кого в кампусе.

— Кого?

— Одного человека, — увиливал Тайлер, чёрт, как он скажет Брендону, кого он ищет? Приехали.

— Вау, человека? Хорошо, что не ящерицу, — хохотнул Брендон и взялся за стакан. — Скажи, как есть, ты завёл себе там девчонку?

Тайлер закусил губу. Девчонку. Если бы. Он оглянулся вокруг. Если Брендон начнёт верещать на весь бар, в таком шуме его никто не услышит.

— Его зовут Джошуа Дан.

— Странное имя для девушки, — отрешённо заметил Брендон.

— Это не девушка, господи, это парень. Мне нужно узнать, где он живёт.

— Так спроси у него самого, не?

— Нет, — упрямо мотнул головой Тайлер.

— Почему? Кто он вообще такой?

— Друг, — Тайлер смотрел мимо него. — Хочу сделать ему сюрприз.

— Сюрприз? Ух ты, а в связи с чем?

— Твою мать, Брендон, ты можешь не задавать так много вопросов и просто сделать то, о чём я тебя прошу? — Тайлер почувствовал, как у него начинают дрожать ладони, и он глубоко вдохнул, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Воу, воу, не кипятись так, — Брендон рассматривал его, нахмурив брови. — Я не могу просто взять и получить то, что ты хочешь, не поняв что к чему. Так кто он такой?

В этот момент Тайлер понял, что Брендон вёл себя гораздо спокойней и рассудительней, чем он ожидал. Чего он _не_ ожидал, так своего эмоционального напряжения, что он будет юлить и стыдиться собственной нервозности. Чем он думал, когда звал Брендона на встречу? Что он прочитает его мысли? Или сразу выдаст корпус, этаж и номер комнаты, не задав ни одного вопроса? Похоже, его мозги окончательно истощились.

— Мы вместе учились в школе, — его начинало бесить, что он уклоняется от ответа. — Я хочу удивить его и…

— И? — кажется, Брендон затаил дыхание.

— Окей, ладно, — Тайлер попытался положить локти на стол, но у него ничего не получилось. — Я сказал ему, что напишу ему две недели назад, но так и не написал, и теперь я чувствую себя полным идиотом, что оттягивал так долго. Я бы хотел снова встретиться с ним, загладить вину, но я не хочу писать ему, спрашивать, где он живёт. Я знаю, это звучит очень странно, но…

— Он тебе нравится? — спросил Брендон, и Тайлер вскинул на него глаза.

— В смысле?

— В прямом. Я не буду рвать жопу, если ты собираешься сделать этому Джошуа Дану какую-нибудь подлянку, — заявил Брендон, глядя на него, как на преступника.

— Нет, конечно, нет, — затараторил Тайлер, чувствуя, как у него пересохло во рту. — Я хочу извиниться за своё поведение, позвать погулять.

— Погулять значит, ну-ну, — Брендон с довольным видом, откинулся на спинку стула. — Джошуа Дан. Окей. Спрошу у Райана.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Тайлер и жадно отпил из стакана.

— Ты милый, когда нервничаешь, — промурлыкал Брендон.

— О, заткнись, заткнись, ради бога, — щёки загорались ярким пламенем, и он не знал, куда засунуть смущение.

— Не волнуйся, — Брендон напустил на себя важный вид. — Я всё разузнаю. Отличный повод снова встретиться с Райаном, о, — он мечтательно закатил глаза. — Я не дорассказал, кстати…

Тайлер покорно выслушал рассказ о том, как умело Райан делает минет, поймав себя в какой-то миг, что слушает с интересом. Хм, надо будет взять на заметку кое-какие приёмчики. Неважно, пригодятся они ему, или нет, но вдруг, с кем не бывает.

Они просидели в баре допоздна. Темы разговоров плавно перетекали от орального секса к отношениям, от отношений к работе, от работы к деньгам, от денег к музыке, и так до бесконечности. Тайлер и не знал, что Брендон такой хороший слушатель, что он умеет поддержать беседу, оставаясь искренним и дружелюбным. Налакался он знатно, конечно, но хуже от этого никому не становилось. Он не осуждал, не вешал ярлыки, не толкал локтём в бок со словами «никогда бы не догадался, что ты тоже немного фиолетовый», и за это Тайлер был безмерно благодарен.

— Джозеф, мой друг, — они выходили из бара на заплетающихся ногах, и Тайлер удерживал Брендона за плечи, чтобы он не грохнулся на тротуар. — Ты можешь мне доверять, понятно?

— Понятно, — Тайлер подавил в себе желание рассмеяться.

— Я для тебя всё сделаю, потому что ты — хороший человек, — пропел он пьяным голосом. — Ты думаешь, ты плохой, но неееет! Нет. Послушай меня, — он схватил Тайлера за шею и дыхнул на него ароматами только что выпитого пива. — Мы достанем этого Джошуа Дана, где бы он не скрывался. Он будет твоим. Я знаю, — он закивал, как старый солдат, знающий толк в любовных делах.

— Хорошо, — Тайлер снял с себя его руку. — Поехали домой, Нострадамус.

Он вызвал такси, и бледно-желтая машина притормозила перед ними через пять минут. Брендон задремал на его плече, пока они ехали по пустынным дорогам, и Тайлер не переставал улыбаться. С него словно свалился тяжёлый груз, даже дышать стало легче.

Джош Дан будет твоим. Звучало пафосно и многообещающе, но Тайлеру хотелось, чтобы это предсказание сбылось.

+++ 

События шли своим чередом, и Тайлер не хотел их торопить. Брендон ежедневно отчитывался о том, что он разузнал, но по факту он не узнал ничего. Сообщения Брендона больше походили на бесконечные дифирамбы Райану, чем на что-то информативное по Джошу. Райан то, Райан сё, Райан умеет петь, Райан изучает литературу, Райан пригласил его в самый дорогой ресторан на районе.

Тайлер не задавал лишних вопросов, он затаился и ждал, дав себе срок до ближайшей пятницы. Он предполагал, что Джош живёт в кампусе, — оставалась маленькая, но вероятность, что он снимает квартиру где-нибудь ближе к университету. Посылая Брендона разузнать точный адрес, Тайлер тыкал пальцем в небо.

Если к пятнице ничего не изменится, у него будет два выхода — либо окончательно забить, либо побороть гордыню и написать-таки Джошу первым.

Четверг не принёс никаких новостей. Тайлер тоскливо смотрел в окно, сидя в широком кресле в кабинете Пита. Стояла тишина, едва слышно тикали часы. Книги, как немые свидетели, окружали их со всех сторон, пестря разноцветными обложками за прозрачными дверками.

Пит задремал в ожидании какого-либо внятного диалога: его подбородок почти касался груди, и Тайлер с любопытством наблюдал за ним, забавляясь мыслью «что будет, если сейчас крикнуть ему на ухо».

Он отогнал её и начал размышлять о том, стоило ли заводить разговор сегодня. Он проверил время на телефоне — прошло двадцать минут в полном молчании, и откровенно говоря, это начинало действовать на нервы. Он бессмысленно тратил время, просиживая здесь. Вместо этого он мог бы почитать, или решить новые задания от Патрика, позалипать на странице Джоша в конце-концов, а он чем занимается? Охраняет чуткий сон твёрдолобого психотерапевта. Класс, спасибо, всю жизнь мечтал.

— Однажды, — намеренно громко начал Тайлер, — заползает мужик на четвереньках в кабинет к психиатру.

От неожиданности Пит дёрнулся. Выпрямившись в кресле, он заморгал, прогоняя дремоту. Тайлер продолжил:

— Врач его спрашивает «Кто это к нам пришёл? Кошечка?» Мужик ползёт в угол, а врач умилённо следует за ним: «Собачка?» Мужик провёл рукой по плинтусу и пополз в другой угол, а врач не отстаёт: «Наверное ёжик? Или черепашка?» Мужик вынимает провод изо рта и говорит: «Слышь, ты мне дашь спокойно провести интернет или нет?»

Пит усмехнулся: его круглое лицо выражало добродушие. Он подпёр кулаком подбородок.

— Этот мужик был ты?

— Я? — удивился Тайлер. — Нет. Это просто шутка такая.

— Я понял.

Повисла неловкая пауза, и Тайлер подумал: гори оно всё синим пламенем.

— У меня был любимый человек, и я просыпался рядом с ним, чувствуя себя счастливым, — выпалил он.

— Был? — брови Пита чуть заметно приподнялись. — А что случилось?

Тайлер колебался. Рассказать Вентцу «что случилось» означало признать, что он самую малость, но гей. Окей, ладно, пусть он гей, но готов ли Пит к подобной информации?

— Запутанная история, — Тайлер почесал затылок. — Мы расстались несколько лет назад. По моей вине. А совсем недавно случайно пересеклись, — он поджал губы. — Он совсем не изменился. Если только в лучшую сторону. Стал ещё красивее и обаятельней. Изучает астрономию.

— Так это парень? — в голосе Пита не сквозило ничего, кроме осторожного любопытства.

— Да, а это проблема?

— Нет, конечно, — Пит хитро улыбнулся. — Я сам любил по молодости приударить за симпатичными мальчиками.

— Спасибо, что поделился, — саркастически заметил Тайлер, пытаясь представить Пита в этой роли. — Успешно?

— Как видишь, даже с женщинами у меня не очень-то вышло, — он поднял правую руку: на безымянном пальце тускло блеснуло обручальное кольцо. — А что мешает тебе встретиться с этим парнем снова?

— Наверное то, что я не хочу портить жизнь такому идеальному, как он, таким далёким от совершенства, как я, — после непродолжительной паузы сказал Тайлер.

— Я понял. Но согласись, что идеальных людей не бывает.

— Соглашусь, но тем не менее, я всё испорчу. Я не умею быть в отношениях, если так можно выразиться.

— Ты слишком всё усложняешь, — Пит положил руки на стол. — Ты думаешь, где-то учат тому, как быть в отношениях? — он щёлкнул языком. — Научиться этому можно только, прожив с человеком некоторое время, узнать все его достоинства и недостатки, и ты прекрасно это понимаешь.

Тайлер затих, обдумывая слова Пита, которые — он знал, — таили в себе долю правды. Но что это меняло? Он всё равно не знал, как подступиться к Джошу. Хочет он этого или не хочет, как Джош теперь к нему относится после трёхнедельного молчания? Что вообще между ними происходит и происходит ли вообще?

— Моя жена обожала «Марвел». Знаешь, комиксы, фильмы эти, смазливые мужики, — губы Пита дрогнули в улыбке. — Она коллекционировала все выпуски, ездила за ними куда-то, чтобы выкупить редкое издание. Могла сходить на какого-нибудь «Капитана Америку» пять раз в кино, и потом говорила об этом вечера напролёт. Короче, безумие полное.

— Вы поэтому развелись? — полюбопытствовал Тайлер. — Потому что она любила «Марвел», а ты DC?

— Нет, — Пит задумался. — Мы развелись, потому что поняли, что слишком рано решили обзавестись семьей. Одним словом, она хотела одного, я другого, и нам было абсолютно не по пути, — он вздохнул. — Но я не об этом. Я о том, что кому понравится, когда твоя жена откровенно верещит от одной новости про премьеру какого-нибудь «Человека-паука»? Она буквально могла говорить об этой вселенной часами. Я слушал в пол-уха, но мне всегда нравилось видеть её такой — увлечённой, счастливой из-за подобного пустяка. И это то, что отличало её от остальных, то, какой я её запомнил…

— Вы общаетесь? — спросил Тайлер, удивлённый откровенностью Пита.

— Иногда, — он посмотрел на ладони.

— Ходите вместе на «Мстителей»?

— Нет, — Пит усмехнулся. — У нас сын. Он живёт с Эшли в Чикаго.

В кармане у Тайлера пикнул телефон, но он решил, что проверит его, когда выйдет от Вентца. Размышления о судьбе Пита затянули его: смутное осознание чего-то нового пробивалось в мозг, но он не мог поймать мысль за хвост. Пит выждал пару минут, потом продолжил:

— Я тоже стремился быть идеальным, но потом понял, что это глупо. У меня свои грешки. У каждого целый набор грешков. У меня, у тебя, у того парня, которого ты боишься напугать своим несовершенством.

— Ты его не знаешь, — не самым дружелюбным тоном заявил Тайлер.

— А ты думаешь, ты знаешь? — мягко спросил Пит. — Дело не в его недостатках, а насколько ты готов их принять. И насколько он готов принять твои. Понимаешь? Если вы совпадаете в своих желаниях, это и называется гармония.

Телефон снова дал о себе знать, и Тайлер кинул взгляд на часы: сессия почти закончилась, гипотетически можно было встать и уйти, но он медлил.

— Планируешь жениться второй раз? — спросил он.

— Нет, — Пит отвернулся к окну.

— Почему? Поиск гармонии тебя больше не прельщает?

Сощурившись, Пит посмотрел с грустью и недоумением одновременно. Покачав головой, он сложил руки на груди.

— Время вышло.

+++

Тайлер вышел на улицу и достал телефон: три пропущенных и сообщение от Брендона, написанное капсом:

«Почему ты не берёшь трубку? У меня для тебя охренительные новости!»

Сглотнув противный комок в горле, он быстро набрал Брендона. Сердце тяжело отчитало два удара перед тем, как Тайлер наконец услышал громкий голос.

— Почему ты не сказал мне, что у твоего Джоша голубые волосы? — без приветствий начал Брендон. — Это же он был тогда с Райаном в «Афинах»! — он хохотнул. — Всё оказалось так просто! Сейчас пришлю тебе адрес.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он прервал связь. Тайлер ошеломлённо смотрел на экран мобильника. Теперь ему никуда не убежать. Он вовлёк в это дело слишком много людей.

Ну ладно. Ладно. Надо оставаться спокойным и действовать по плану. А что у него по плану? Прийти к Джошу, как ни в чём не бывало, попросить прощения за трёхнедельное молчание, пригласить куда-нибудь. Ничего сверхестественного. Он справится.

«97, Вест-Грин, Джеймс Холл, комната 103», — сообщил Брендон.  
«Удачи, Ромео! Мы в тебя верим» — и длинный ряд смайликов из сердечек и стихий природы.

Поблагодарив Брендона, Тайлер уселся на скамейку и достал сигарету. Неосознанно он начал грызть ногти, раздумывая, как лучше поступить.

Девяносто семь, Вест-Грин — совсем недалеко отсюда, но он не готов, ох, как не готов говорить с Джошем сегодня. Завтра. Завтра он работает в день, а вечером прогуляется до кампуса. Он подготовится. Всё будет хорошо. Джош обалдеет. Тайлера бросало в жар от одной мысли, что они снова увидятся. Боже, что с ним стало, надо держать себя в руках. Это всего лишь маленькая ничего не значащая встреча.

Он жадно затянулся густым сигаретным дымом, зная, что завтра он не посмеет заикнуться о том, чтобы закурить.


	5. Гравитационная Неустойчивость

Корпус, в котором обитал Джош и несколько сотен студентов, был построен в 1963, но выглядел, как новый. Четырёхэтажное кирпичное здание с белыми рамами походило на любое соседнее. Вокруг росли деревья и кустарники, широкая полянка перед входом была аккуратно подстрижена. Тайлер изучил план здания на сайте университета и понял, что комната Джоша располагалась на первом этаже, но попасть внутрь можно было с помощью ключа, либо набрав номер комнаты у входной двери. Тайлера не устраивало ни то, ни другое, поэтому он терпеливо ждал, когда кто-нибудь из студентов будет заходить, или выходить из здания.

Он подышал в ладонь, чтобы убедиться в свежести дыхания, провёл в пятидесятый раз по волосам, глядя в стекло ближайшего окна, за которым темнела комната. Он спокоен. Он абсолютно спокоен. Он придёт, увидит, победит. Как Македонский. Или Цезарь. Неважно.*

Наконец дверь распахнулась. Две девушки, щебеча о какой-то вечеринке, прошли мимо. Одна из них обратила на него внимание, и Тайлер приветственно махнул, делая вид, что они давно знакомы. Он схватил ручку и, не теряя времени, уверенно зашёл во внутрь.

Здесь стояла привычная для таких построек тишина: доносились одинокие голоса, играла музыка. Тайлер прошёл по коридору и увидел комнату 104. Значит, следующая 103. Он приосанился и, не тратя времени на размышления, от которых болела голова, зашагал вперёд.

Дверь в комнату 103 была приоткрыта, и это исключало вероятность, что Джоша нет дома. Мысль о том, что такое может произойти, то ли пугала, то ли воодушевляла Тайлера. Он думал так вчера. Сейчас он ни о чём не думал, потому что он увидел Джоша, который сидел за столом спиной к выходу и писал. Он слушал музыку в огромных чёрных наушниках и не замечал ничего вокруг.

Тайлер застыл, охваченный вновь вернувшейся истомой: он мог бы простоять так вечность, наблюдая за Джошем, созерцая едва уловимое движение его плеч. Он судорожно вдохнул воздух, напоминая себе, зачем он сюда пришёл и, протянув руку, постучал в дверь.

Уловив посторонний звук, Джош обернулся, и его глаза увеличились в размерах, когда он увидел Тайлера.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — улыбнулся он, улыбнулся так, как и ожидал Тайлер — искренне, с неподдельной радостью.

— Мимо проходил, — равнодушно отозвался Тайлер, хотя пульс отбивал удары где-то в горле.

— А, ну да, конечно, — он снял наушники и подошёл к нему. — Долго же ты ходил.

— Извини, — Тайлер посмотрел под ноги, чувствуя, как загораются щёки, всё лицо. — Я был занят. Правда.

— Окей, — Джош прислонился к косяку и с ожиданием смотрел на него.

— Я хотел предложить, — Тайлер избегал встретиться с ним взглядом, иначе его захлестнёт желание толкнуть его в комнату, захлопнуть дверь и целовать его, целовать его до тех пор, пока он не попросит пощады, — может, сходим куда-нибудь?

— Сейчас? — брови Джоша удивлённо подскочили.

— Да, — пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , не говори, что у тебя есть дела поважнее, подумал Тайлер, заметив разбросанные по столу учебники и тетради.

— Прости, — замялся Джош, — но мне нужно разобраться с одной задачкой. И сделать это надо сегодня, или завтра меня распнут.

Он поднял лист бумаги, который, оказывается, держал. Тайлер мельком взглянул на условия: Кассиопея, сверхновая.

Чёртова астрофизика рушит его планы. Он так готовился к этой встрече, а в итоге вычисление появления звезды важнее, чем все его… чувства! Он так надеялся, что они вместе проведут этот вечер, до конца выяснят отношения. Может быть, даже поцелуются. А что теперь? Плестись с пустым сердцем домой? Ждать, когда Джош решит все задания? Вот же дерьмо, дерьмо.

— Ладно, — кивнул Тайлер, пытаясь скрыть разочарование, — я понял. Может, завтра?

— Хорошо, завтра, — Джош облизнул губы. — Только не пропадай.

— Не буду, — Тайлер немного потоптался на месте и, поняв, что сегодня ему ничего не светит, развернулся и пошёл на улицу.

Близился вечер. Солнце скрылось за тучками, небо серело, угрожая рано или поздно обрушиться дождём. Тайлер не торопясь дошёл до ближайшего кафе, чувствуя себя выжатым, как лимон. Злиться не осталось сил. Он заказал кофе и устало осмотрелся вокруг. Несколько парочек сидело за столиками близко-близко друг к другу и весело ворковали. Кто-то даже целовался. Фу. Тайлер отвернулся. На стене рядом с ним висела большая фотография звёздного неба. Да они издеваются что ли, закатил глаза Тайлер и вспомнил о задачке, которую показал ему Джош.

Что там было? Вычислить, в каком году вспыхнула сверхновая Кассиопея А, исходя из скорости расширения остатка.

Тайлер попросил у официанта ручку, взял салфетку и быстро набросал условия и цифры, которые запомнил. Господи, эта задача элементарна, почему Джошу нужно потратить весь вечер, чтобы её решить? Серьёзно, как он вообще пробился на факультет астрофизики, если даже в школе не особо блистал талантами в вычислениях? Отодвинув подальше мысль о том, что возможно Джош не хотел тратить на него время и поэтому отмазался выполнением домашки, Тайлер начал писать решение.

Меньше, чем через пятнадцать минут он снова стоял перед дверью Джоша и протягивал исписанную вдоль и поперёк салфетку.

— Где ты это взял? — открыв рот, Джош вертел её в руках.

— Догадайся, — Тайлер закусил губу, заметив, как блеснули его глаза.

— Скачал из интернета? — Джош перечитывал написанное.

— Нет, я её решил, — Тайлер посмотрел на его шею и подумал, что она создана для того, чтобы оставить на ней засос.

— Каким образом? — он опустил салфетку. — Ты едва взглянул на условия.

— У меня талант, — Тайлер постучал пальцем по виску.

— Я помню, что ты всегда делал задания по математике со скоростью света, но не в буквальном же смысле.

— Мы будем стоять здесь и обсуждать весь вечер, какой я молодец, или прогуляемся для разнообразия? — не выдержал Тайлер.

Джош коротко рассмеялся, положил решение на стол и надел бледно-зелёную худи, на которой белела надпись Ohio University.

Они дошли до Ричард Авеню, перекидываясь репликами о погоде, учёбе и о том, куда можно пойти в Колумбусе. Тайлер не стал рассказывать Джошу о том, что вообще-то он хотел пригласить его в планетарий («это было бы так романтично» — конец цитаты, — смотреть на звёзды под искусственным куполом неба), но планетарий находился в часе езды от кампуса, а у Тайлера не было машины, и он отказался от этой идеи. Можно было пойти в кино, но это слишком скучно. Можно было пойти в «Конво-Центр»*, но сегодня там не проводилось никаких мероприятий. Не в библиотеку же им идти, отчаялся Тайлер и решил, что ближайший парк отлично подойдёт для разговора по душам.

— Как ты узнал, где я живу? — Джоша, кажется, мало волновало, куда они направлялись, и Тайлер вздохнул с облегчением.

— Пришлось поработать ртом, — он рассматривал тяжёлые кучевые облака цвета грязной сахарной ваты.

— М, да, это ты умеешь, — будто вспомнив что-то, протянул Джош, и Тайлер повернулся к нему, подняв брови. — Я о твоих коммуникационных навыках, конечно.

— Ты о той девице? — боже, как же Тайлер любил двусмысленные диалоги.

— О чём же ещё, — Джош хмыкнул. — Встречался с ней?

— Нет, она предназначалась исключительно для тебя.

— А, ну да, забыл тебя поблагодарить, — Джош широко улыбнулся. — Что бы я без тебя делал.

— Действительно, — они обменялись взглядами, в которых читалась насмешка и полное понимание скрытого смысла.

— Чем ты тогда был занят эти три недели?

— Работал, — уклончиво ответил Тайлер, не желая развивать тему.

— Где? Читал лекции ленивым студентам?

— Ха, нет. Я работаю в кинотеатре.

— Продаёшь попкорн? — вопросы сыпались из Джоша, как из рога изобилия.

— Хуже, — Тайлер мог бы наврать, но ни к чему это.

— Стой, — он притормозил, — ты правда никак не связан с какой-нибудь научной деятельностью?

— Нет, — безразлично отозвался Тайлер. — С чего бы это?

— Ты же умный, как чёрт, — Джош вдруг посерьёзнел. — Ты мог бы…

— Да, я знаю, — перебил его Тайлер. — Но это не для меня. Предпочитаю график посвободней.

Джош больше ничего не спрашивал про работу и задумчиво разглядывал открывшийся им пейзаж. В парке Эмирити всё вокруг зеленело, кое-где проглядывали беседки, в пруду плавали уточки. Портило картину только затянутое бесцветное небо.

— Куда ты тогда сбежал из Ридинга? — Тайлер чувствовал, что Джош взвесил каждое слово перед тем, как задать вопрос, но он всё равно застал его врасплох.

— Не очень далеко. Меня вернули в «Сейнт Джозеф» через сутки, — ровным тоном ответил Тайлер. — А потом я попал в ещё одну семью. Жил с ними в Дейтоне некоторое время.

— И — дай угадаю, — от них ты тоже сбежал?

— Бинго.

— Странно, что ты до сих пор в Колумбусе, — не глядя на него, прокомментировал Джош. — Целых два года, да?

— Да. Мне здесь нравится, — они остановились на деревянном мостике с двумя крышами-пирамидками, — как ни странно.

— Завёл друзей?

— По сравнению со школой, у меня здесь их целая куча, — усмехнулся Тайлер, облокачиваясь на перила.

— Девушку?

Вау, Джош, твоё любопытство не знает границ, подумал Тайлер, кинув на него быстрый взгляд. Конечно, у него на лбу не написано, что он свободен, как птица в полёте, но Тайлер был уверен, что Джош догадывался, что у него никого нет. Или Тайлер на это надеялся.

— Парня? — Джош наклонился к нему с тонкой улыбкой на губах, и Тайлер посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

— Нет, — он мотнул головой. — Мне сейчас не до отношений, — ляпнул он, понимая, что несёт полную околесицу.

— Работа в кинотеатре отнимает все силы? — с фальшивым сочувствием поинтересовался Джош.

— Пошёл ты, — разулыбался Тайлер. — Как насчёт тебя? Небось пасёшь целую армию девчонок, которые падают в обморок от одного твоего появления?

— Ничего подобного, — Джош развернулся и, сложив руки на груди, прислонился к деревянной перекладине. — Я мутил с одной, но ничего не получилось. А потом я даже как-то не пытался.

Ревность и глупое чувство триумфа вспыхнуло в Тайлере на секунду, и он стал сосредоточенно рассматривал уток, которые, переваливаясь, выходили на заросший жёсткой травой берег. Значит, у Джоша никого нет, значит, возможно, — возможно! — он что-то ещё испытывает к нему, если продолжает общаться с ним, флиртовать и задавать двусмысленные вопросы.

— Дождь, — сообщил Джош, запрокинув голову к небу.

Тайлер посмотрел на него, и у него перехватило дыхание, когда одна-единственная мысль вонзилась в его сознание, как серебряная стрела: он хочет Джоша. Он хочет его. Хочет так, что у него, кажется, подкашиваются ноги, и окружающий мир меркнет по сравнению с тем, что творится у него внутри. Между ними было чуть больше метра, и Тайлер кожей чувствовал, как становилось душно от желания, которое — безусловно — было обоюдным. Он знал это. Это чувство ни с чем не спутаешь. Он был уверен, что если сейчас он подойдёт к Джошу и поцелует его, Джош ответит. Если он стянет с него худи и вопьётся губами в шею, Джош не будет сопротивляться. Нужно что-то срочно предпринять, иначе у него случится коллапс.

— Что ты сейчас читаешь? — спросил он, выпрямляясь.

— Ой, — Джош почесал затылок, — «Вселенную в ореховой скорлупке»*, а что?

— Красивое издание?

— Обычное, — Джош нахмурился.

— Покажешь?

— Окей, — он смотрел на Тайлера, как будто они говорили на разных языках.

— Пошли, — он дивился собственной безрассудности, полному бреду, который он нёс.

— Там дождь, — Джош явно опешил от такого поворота событий.

— Тогда побежали, — он взял его за руку, и через пару секунд они неслись по дорожкам парка, по мягкой земле, которая приятно пружинила под ногами.

Джош рассмеялся, и Тайлер улыбнулся про себя. Сердце вырывалось из груди, и он не помнил, когда последний раз чувствовал себя таким целостным, таким живым. Ему хотелось бежать быстрей.

На переходе Ричард Авеню, они остановились, пропуская ползущие мимо автомобили. Каждый вдох отзывался в его лёгких болезненным покалыванием, он сжимал ладонь Джоша, их нещадно поливал дождь, и капли, стекающие по его лицу, смывали все возможные сомнения.

— Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так бежал ради книги, — тяжело дыша, проговорил Джош.

— Ради Хокинга я и не на такое готов, — убеждённо сказал Тайлер, дёргая коленом в ожидании зелёного света.

Дождь поредел, но когда они добрались до кампуса, его рубашка промокла насквозь, а худи Джоша потемнела от впитавшей в себя влаги. Едва зайдя в комнату, он стянул её на ходу, обнажая на несколько секунд полоску кожи над джинсами. Как загипнотизированный, Тайлер последовал за ним и встал рядом. Его начинало знобить, но не от холодной ткани, которая липла к телу. Он не мог контролировать то, что происходило с ним, как бы не старался. Наоборот он чувствовал, что хочет избавиться от этих эмоций, он готов к тому, чтобы отпустить их, поделить их Джошем сейчас, _сейчас_ , или он сойдёт с ума.

— Хэй, ты дрожишь, — заметил Джош, отрываясь от рассматривания книг на полке. — Надо переодеться.

Он сделал шаг в сторону, но Тайлер остановил его, положив ладонь на щёку. На лице Джоша отразилось изумление, губы приоткрылись, и Тайлер наклонился к ним, чтобы поцеловать. Прикосновение было сухим и лёгким, кожи по коже, и он отстранился, заглянул Джошу в глаза, словно спрашивая разрешение на большее. Вечность пролетела между ними, перед тем, как они одновременно потянулись друг другу, и губы встретились в жадном, отчаянном поцелуе. Тайлер обнял его одной рукой за талию, притянул ближе, зарываясь пальцами во влажные, мягкие волосы. Боже, как он скучал по ним, по этим волосам, которые воплощали саму нежность, по этим рукам, которые крепко обнимали его сейчас, по нему, по Джошу, по ним вместе взятым. Только с ним Тайлер испытывал подобное — ненасытное желание отдать ему всё без остатка, и получить взамен потрясающее, ни с чем несравнимое ощущение тихого счастья.

— Ты поэтому так торопился? — ладони Джоша скользнули вниз по спине, и Тайлер расслабленно выдохнул, наслаждаясь теплом растекающемуся по телу.

— Да, не мог больше терпеть, — признался он, покрывая поцелуями его подбородок, щёки, виски.

— Сумасшедший, — засмеялся Джош. — могли бы просто поцеловаться под дождём.

— Нет, — как капризный ребёнок, сказал Тайлер. — Мы же не в «Дневнике памяти» каком-нибудь.*

— Дурацкий фильм, — наморщил нос Джош.

— Полный отстой, — согласился Тайлер, прижимаясь губами к губам, к улыбке, задыхаясь от его близости, его запаха, всех эмоций, которые бурлили в нём, смешиваясь в раскалённое пылающее облако.

Он быстро согрелся в руках Джоша, но избавиться от мокрой рубашки, почувствовать горячую кожу на своей входило в его ближайшие планы. Но сначала поцелуи, много поцелуев, чтобы у него заныли губы, и живот свело от доведённого до крайности возбуждения. О, как он любил этот послушный рот, умелый язык и тихие постанывания от удовольствия. Чего ему не хватало для полного счастья, так это почувствовать тело Джоша на своём, его тяжесть, как сильно они могут прижиматься друг другу. Тайлер сделал шаг в сторону кровати, как его осенила вспышка-воспоминание: он схватился за ремень Джоша и решительно расстегнул его.

— Воу, воу, а мы не слишком быстро переходим на следующий уровень? — спросил Джош, позволяя ему проделывать все махинации. — Я думал, мы сначала хотя бы просто… ну ты понял…

— Если честно, не очень, — он опустился на колени и резким движением стянул джинсы с бёдер. — Это не то, что ты думаешь, я просто хотел проверить кое-что, — он посмотрел на Джоша снизу вверх. — Ты оставил её.

— Татуировку? Конечно, — он закусил губу. — От тебя так просто не избавишься.

Тайлер поднялся и, обняв его за шею, пылко поцеловал. Всё внутри пело и танцевало от радости. Он оставил её, он оставил его имя, его метку на себе, господи, эта такая мелочь, но он был готов взорваться от восторга.

— А ты? — оторвался от него Джош. — Наверняка перебил моё произведение искусства какой-нибудь цитатой великих людей.

— Интересно, что это за цитата такая могла быть, — он хихикнул и ослабил застёжку на джинсах.

Он приспустил их, демонстрируя, что имя, выведенное шесть лет назад, никуда не исчезло. Джош дотронулся до его бедра кончиками пальцев, и Тайлер вздрогнул. Они улыбнулись друг другу с затаённым восхищением, расстояние между ними снова сократилось, губы слились в поцелуе. Они стояли посреди комнаты, с джинсами спущенными до лодыжек, целовались, как умалишённые бог знает сколько времени. Тайлер не мог остановиться, ему было мало, каждое прикосновение казалось глотком живительной влаги.

— Покажи, что ещё ты набил, — Джош ловко расстёгивал маленькие пуговички на его рубашке.

— О, тебе понравится, — ответил Тайлер, помогая ему.

Одежда полетела на пол, его руки и плечи обнажились, и Джош пожирал глазами его тело, черные полосы татуировок, бледную, матовую кожу. Тайлер сглотнул, когда заметил, как потемнели его глаза, как его взгляд отозвался в нём глубоким, неукротимым желанием, предчувствием удовлетворения самого сильного голода. Где-то ниже пупка разрастался тяжелый набухающий комок, и он притянул Джоша к себе за шею, чтобы в сотый раз за вечер впиться губами в его рот.

— Останешься? — спросил Джош между поцелуями.

— Да, — прошептал Тайлер. — Да.

+++

Часы показывали полпервого ночи, когда Тайлер, щурясь, нажал кнопку телефона. Он удивлённо заморгал и отложил его в сторону.

Они лежали поперёк кровати на взбитом в бесформенную массу белье. Из угла лился блеклый свет от лампы, за окнами царила ночь. Их тела остывали после пережитых ласк и полученного удовольствия, клонило в сон. Тайлер прижался к Джошу, и тот сразу обнял его за плечи, начал перебирать волосы, накручивать на пальцы.

— Ты такой гладенький, — Тайлер провёл ладонью по его груди, скользнул ниже, по животу.

— Странный комплимент, — хрипло проговорил он.

— И сильный, — Тайлер повернул голову и мягко сжал зубами кожу на его мускулистом плече.

— А ты стал таким умелым, — открыв один глаз, сказал Джош. — Признайся, у тебя была насыщенная жизнь всё это время.

— Ты правда хочешь поговорить об этом? Сейчас? — Тайлер немного смутился.

— Нет, — он мотнул головой и повернулся к нему лицом. — Но ты нереально горячая штучка.

— Обмен любезностями прошёл успешно, — неожиданно он почувствовал, как заливается румянцем и уткнулся носом в его шею. — Хочу укусить тебя.

— Нет.

— Что значит «нет»? Почему ты отказываешь мне в такой простой радости?

— Потому что потом опять начнётся, — закатив глаза, Джош изобразил несколько томных охов и ахов.

— Это плохо?

— Это замечательно, но я уже, извини за выражение, обкончался пять раз, без преувеличения, а завтра мне рано вставать между прочим, — с полусожалением сказал Джош.

— Слабак, — Тайлер тыкнул его пальцем в живот.

— Неугомонный сексуальный маньяк, — не остался в долгу Джош и поднялся, чтобы расправить валяющееся кучей одеяло.

Понаблюдав за ним некоторое время, Тайлер приподнялся и оставил несколько крошечных поцелуев на его спине, двинулся выше, едва касаясь языком выпирающих из-под кожи позвонков. Он встал за ним на колени, перегнулся через плечо и впился губами в плавный изгиб шеи. Джош прерывисто выдохнул, развернулся, опрокинул его на матрас и перехватил запястья Тайлера над головой.

— Ты сейчас доиграешься, — глаза у Джоша были чернее ночного неба.

— Уу, как страшно, — он обнял его ногами за талию и поёрзал вверх-вниз. — У тебя были ещё парни, кроме меня? — Тайлер не знал, почему он задал этот вопрос, когда он планировал заниматься не расспросами.

— Что, — Джош широко усмехнулся и отпустил запястья. — Нет, не было. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Хотел убедиться, что в этой области у тебя столько же опыта, сколько и у меня, — Тайлер потянулся, как сытый кот, выгнувшись всем телом на встречу Джошу, соблазняя.

— «В этой области» — это в анальной? — засмеялся Джош.

— Дурак! — обиделся Тайлер и ласково шлёпнул его по бедру. — Слезь с меня. Мы кажется спать собирались.

— Ты и твои скачки в настроении просто прелесть, — Джош чмокнул его в щёку, и Тайлер смягчился, улыбнулся, скромно опустив ресницы.

Выключив свет, они легли лицом друг к другу. Тайлер умиротворённо вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Боже, как всё может быть просто, близко, протянуть руку и вот оно, счастье. Они лежали тихо несколько минут, и он начал постепенно проваливаться в сон, как Джош прошептал:

— Я правда плакал после того, как ты сбежал и это подтвердилось, — признался он. — Три дня не выходил из комнаты, родители хотели отправить меня к врачу. Пришлось наврать им, что ты переехал и больше не будешь ни ходить в Локлэнд, ни заходить к нам. Они тоже очень расстроились, ты им очень нравился.

Тайлер смотрел в темноту комнаты, охваченный чувством сожаления. Он не знал, что сказать, потому что не знал, что обычно говорят в таких случаях. Просят прощения? Делают вид, что ничего серьёзного не произошло? Единственное, что лезло в голову, это мысль о том, какая хорошая семья была у Джоша. Сейчас наверняка они не изменились: всё те же добрые и отзывчивые люди, готовые поддержать любую безумную идею своих детей. Тайлер всегда мечтал о таких родителях, но никогда в этом не признавался.

— Я искал тебя, но безуспешно… я вообще не знал, на что набрасываться, чувствовал себя дураком в попытках найти тебя через каких-то левых знакомых, — он взял ладонь Тайлера и поцеловал кончики пальцев. — Я думал, что никогда больше не увижу тебя, а если увижу, то., — он невесело усмехнулся, но губы Тайлера невольно растянулись в улыбке, вспомнив встречу на Юг-колледж стрит.

— Не ожидал я от тебя такого, — он несильно толкнул его кулаком в плечо.

— О, я прошёл все стадии принятия, — Джош хотел, чтобы это прозвучало легко, но Тайлер слышал, что ему это даётся не просто. — Но твёрдо решил, что если этот засранец ещё раз подвернётся мне под руку, я его ударю, потому что порой терпеть твоё отсутствие было невыносимо, — его тон стал серьёзным и грустным.

— Прости, — вырвалось у Тайлера и, сказав это, он почувствовал, что поступил правильно.

— Уже давно это сделал, — Джош вздохнул. — Не хочу тебя больше терять.

— Тогда почему ты не писал и не звонил мне после нашей тогдашней встречи? — было нагло с его стороны задавать этот вопрос, но ему очень хотелось знать ответ.

— Я всё гадал, насколько тебя хватит, насколько ты вообще настроен что-либо предпринимать. Заставил ты меня понервничать, — сердито сказал Джош и медленно провёл подушечкой большого пальца по его соску, отчего Тайлеру пришлось до боли закусить губу, чтобы не сорваться на мучительно-сладостный стон. — Каждые выходные я думал, что если ты не объявишься в воскресение, то я тебе позвоню. Но ты молчал, а я боялся, что обманулся всеми нашими кокетливыми переглядками тогда, что мне показалось, что между нами до сих пор что-то есть… Было страшно думать, не то, чтобы действовать и знать, что я тебе даром не нужен, — он замолчал, и Тайлер почувствовал его пристальный взгляд, проникающий в душу даже в темноте. — И когда ты пришёл сегодня, я не знаю каким чудом, я сдержался, чтобы не кинуться к тебе и зацеловать до обморочного состояния.

Не в силах больше слушать, осознавать, как точно они совпадали в мыслях и чувствах друг к другу, Тайлер придвинулся ближе и поцеловал его. Он не верил, что это действительно происходило, что все разбросанные кусочки мозаики, всё, чего ему так не хватало, встало на свои места, что он снова стал частью мира, в который — как он думал, — он больше никогда не вернётся.

+++ 

Комната Джоша превратилась в волшебную страну, где Тайлер забывал обо всём. Он хотел проводить там каждый день, но в то же время не хотел показаться навязчивым, хотя всё равно получалось так, что он встречался с Джошем несколько раз в неделю и затем оставался с ночёвкой в кампусе.

Они много целовались, смеялись, смотрели дурацкие фильмы: Тайлер словно вернулся в старые добрые времена. Всё было также, но по новому, и как бы он не противился вернувшемуся ощущению покоя, он часто, слишком часто, ловил себя на том, что улыбался безо всякой причины.

Про занятия математикой Тайлер пока Джошу не рассказывал, оправдывая себя тем, что об этом пока не заходила речь. Про Пита вообще лучше помалкивать, потому что признаться, что он ходит к психотерапевту означало переступить через чувство стыда, которое вспыхивало в нём от одной мысли о признании. Но он говорил себе, что настанет час, и он обо всём поведает Джошу. Обязательно настанет. Сейчас он не был к этому готов, да и не хотел портить неожиданно появившуюся идиллию в отношениях. Тайлеру было так хорошо и спокойно с ним, что любая посторонняя тема могла, как думал Тайлер, разрушить этот заново созданный хрупкий мир.

Глубоко внутри он понимал, что затягивать не надо, что Пит и Патрик — это мелочи, по сравнению с сомнениями, которые появлялись у него, как только он выходил за пределы кампуса. Слова Пита о пресловутой идеальности, которую он так лелеет, всплывали в сознании, и он содроганием думал о том, что в один прекрасный день всё рухнет, как карточный домик. А этого Тайлеру не хотелось. Как и не хотелось жить в иллюзии, что всё прекрасно, как на картинке. Противоречия снова мучили его, и он не мог определиться, как поступать дальше. С одной стороны всё действительно шикарно — он с Джошем, им весело, всё хорошо, но надолго ли это? Что будет дальше? Этот вопрос пугал Тайлера больше всего, и поэтому он редко серьёзно задумывался о нём.

Он чувствовал, что мог бы обсудить это с Питом, но не хотел выкладывать перед ним все свои — иногда кажущиеся глупыми — треволнения. Поэтому он начал издалека, когда в очередной раз восседал перед Питом в кресле.

— Как ты познакомился со своей женой? — спросил Тайлер, словно это он был психотерапевтом, а Пит — пациентом.

— О, это интересная история, — он вытянул ноги и положил сложенные ладони за голову. — Это случилось двадцатого октября две тысячи шестого в Санта-Круз.

— Вау, ты даже дату точную помнишь? — у Тайлера округлились глаза.

— Ага, знаешь Beastie Boys?

— Обижаешь.

— Так вот, они давали тогда концерт в клубе Catalyst. Мы еле достали билеты, специально прилетели из Чикаго.

— Круто, — кивнул Тайлер. — Они же больше не выступают, да? Всегда хотел на них попасть, — он вздохнул. — Intergalactic* исполняли?

— Без понятия, — пожал плечами Пит. — Я туда не пошёл.

— То есть как? — Тайлер подался вперёд. — Ты прилетел из Чикаго, чтобы профукать концерт Beastie Boys? Ты пьяный что ли, был?

— Нет, я был со своей будущей женой, — с улыбкой сказал Пит. — Перед концертом мы пошли в бар, чтобы выпить, и тут заходит _она_ , — он цокнул языком. — Знаешь, как показывают в кино — и волосы назад. Ноги от ушей. Пока мужики там челюсти на пол роняли, я решил действовать.

— Стоп, — Тайлер поднял ладонь, — дай-ка я уточню. Я правильно понял, что ты купил билеты на концерт Beastie Boys, который сейчас днём с огнём не сыщешь, пересёк полстраны, чтобы потусить с какой-то девицей из бара?

— Ты не дослушал, — увлечённо сказал Пит, погружаясь в воспоминания. — Я пригласил её к нам за столик, мы разговорились, и я понял, что не ошибся. Она оказалась не только красивой, но и остроумной, знаешь, такой палец в рот не клади, но при этом без заносчивости и злости.

— Это ничего не меняет, — возмутился Тайлер. — Ты всё равно упустил возможность увидеть группу, которая сейчас не выступает. Охренеть, — он фыркнул. — И твои друзья спокойно оставили тебя с ней в этом баре, а сами ушли на концерт?

— Да, когда настало время уходить, я отдал им билет и сказал «сорян, ребята, но я остаюсь с этой девчонкой», — мечтательно произнёс Пит. — Они сразу поняли, что всё серьёзно.

— Какие заботливые, — Тайлер закатил глаза.

— Иногда бывают моменты, когда готов пожертвовать чем-то, чтобы получить нечто большее, — не обращая внимания на его слова, продолжил Пит. — Что такое концерт по сравнению с тем, что у меня потом было с Эшли? Правильно, пшик.

— И ты не жалеешь, что так и не попал на Beastie Boys?

— Нет, конечно, — глаза Пита блестели. — Я вообще ни о чём не жалею. Ни о концерте, ни о последующей женитьбе, ни о тех пяти годах, которые мы провели вместе, — он задумался. — Ни о разводе.

Тайлер смотрел на него, и у него опять появилось это ощущение: смутное осознание чего-то, о чём он никогда не думал раньше. Он не понимал, чем в своих поступках руководствовался Пит, почему он так спокойно говорил о своих неудачах, откуда черпал силы, чтобы оставаться таким рассудительным, оптимистичным и мудрым?

Удивительно, подумал Тайлер, чувствуя, как проникается к нему уважением.

+++

Секс в жизни Тайлера снова стал одним из самых любимых занятий. Он диву давался собственной выносливости, всплескам фантазии и тому, что он был готов проделывать в постели. Никогда и ни с кем он себе такого не позволял, никогда раньше это не приносило ему столько радости и удовлетворения. Джош был восхитительным любовником, он сам был далеко не промах, а вместе они устраивали настоящий пожар. Тайлера веселило, что их могли услышать соседи по корпусу, настолько, что он на полном серьёзе думал, что однажды увидит записочку «трахайтесь потише!» приколотую рядом с комнатой.

Джош целовал его перед уходом на работу, и иногда простой поцелуй перерастал в нечто большее непосредственно перед дверью.

— Как насчёт быстрого утреннего перепихона?

— Я не хочу быстро, — Тайлер жадно отвечал на каждое движение губ, забывая, куда собирался.

— Я хочу, — Джош сжимал его промежность через джинсы, — хочу узнать, какой ты на вкус с утра.

— Как будто ты не знаешь, — Тайлер возбуждался от каждого слова.

— Пожалуйста, — Джош шумно выдохнул, точь-в-точь, как порнозвезда. — Я быстро.

Тайлер смеялся, позволял ему приспустить джинсы и сделать то, что он так хотел.

— Потом мне придётся доводить тебя до оргазма, — приговаривал он, заставляя себя смотреть вверх, в потолок, потому что один взгляд на двигающуюся вверх-вниз голову Джоша между его ног, и он кончит без предупреждения. — Я опоздаю, и ты будешь…

Тайлер хватался за его волосы, сдавленно стонал сквозь закусанную губу и старался продержаться как можно дольше. Сейчас у него это не получалось, потому что Джош действовал умело и ловко, язык и ладонь заменяли друг друга, и Тайлер коротко вскрикивал от необъяснимо острого удовольствия, которое доставляла ему каждая секунда. Губы Джоша сомкнулись плотнее, медленно скользнули по всей длине, и через несколько минут он вылизывал его живот и радостно смотрел на Тайлера снизу вверх.

— Твоя очередь, — ухмылялся он.

Тайлер наклонялся, целовал его бесстыжий рот, и Джош улыбался, тянул его на себя, и тот без всякой грации падал на пол.

— И это ты называл меня неугомонным, — Тайлер смеялся, снова прижимался губами к его губам, стягивал с него пижамные штаны и быстро удовлетворял его. — Извини, слизывать не буду, — он вытирал пальцы об его футболку, состроив гримасу.

— Привереда, — Джош потёрся щёкой об его щёку.

— Наемся ещё этого добра, — Тайлер пригладил его чёлку и попытался встать, но Джош удерживал его.

— М, как ты грязно выражаешься.

— Побрейся, — Тайлер клацкнул зубами в шутливой попытке укусить его за кончик носа. — И вообще приведи себя в порядок, — он размазал белесые капли по животу и, вскинув бровь, показал испачканную ладонь.

— Мне её языком вымыть? — Джош схватил его за запястье, намереваясь отправить пальцы Тайлера себе в рот.

— Нет! — визжал он, отбрыкиваясь и хохоча на всю комнату. — Это никогда не закончится, отстань от меня, — и Джош снова целовал его, они так и лежали на полу, со спущенными штанами, и время казалось замедлило свой ход в пятый раз за утро, пока Тайлер силком не заставлял себя вырваться из цепких рук Джоша. — Я опаздываю, иди в задницу!

— Окей, вечером сделаю заход, — тот по-хозяйски погладил его по ягодице.

— Правда? — без тени лукавства спросил Тайлер.

— Если ты позволишь, — неожиданно робко ответил Джош.

— Хорошо, — захлопал ресницами Тайлер и, чмокнув его во влажный висок, поднялся.

Буквально неделю назад они первый раз попробовали «секс с проникновением», и Тайлер покрывался мурашками от одного воспоминания. Это произошло спонтанно и естественно, словно они всегда этим занимались. Тайлер не рассчитывал, что когда-нибудь отважится на такое, но в итоге всё прошло настолько гладко, что он был не прочь повторить.

В тот вечер Джош читал что-то на фейсбуке, Тайлер смотрел что-то на ютьюбе, давно перевалило за полночь, но спать им не хотелось. Они лежали рядом на кровати, и Тайлеру первому надоело тратить время на якобы развивающие интеллект видео. Он отключил телефон, покосился на Джоша, придумывая, что бы такое учудить. Не в телефон же им всю ночь пялиться.

Плавно, стараясь не вызвать никаких подозрений, Тайлер залез к нему под одеяло и начал стаскивать нижнее бельё. Джош не пошевелился, но Тайлер знал, что его лицо расплывается в улыбке. Он погладил его бёдра и наклонился, чтобы провести языком по мягкой плоти. У Джоша вырвался слабый стон, и Тайлер усмехнулся. Он поцеловал его живот, опустился ниже, вдохнул запах кожи. Джош постепенно возбуждался, и Тайлер любил за этим наблюдать, любил быть частью, причиной этого возбуждения. Он коснулся его кончиками пальцев, обхватил губами, закрывая глаза, наслаждаясь набухающей плотностью, и Джош выгнулся под ним.

Тайлер никогда не понимал, кто получал от этого процесса больше удовольствия — он или Джош. Он мог бы заниматься этим бесконечно долго, и он знал, что Джош мог тоже. Пока у него не немела челюсть, пока тело, покрытое тонким слоем пота, не начинало мелко дрожать в его руках, и только тогда Тайлер прекращал, целуя каждый сантиметр кожи, поднимался выше, впивался распухшими губами в чуть влажные губы Джоша.

Избавившись от футболки, Тайлер перекатывался на спину, увлекая его за собой, продолжая целовать его, требуя больше поцелуев, больше ласк, перед тем, как всё смешивалось в яркое, не поддающееся контролю желание дойти до точки. Он откидывал голову назад, позволяя Джошу оставить на нём любовную метку — одну, две, три, Тайлеру было всё равно. Он упивался каждым стоном, каждым прикосновением, ему хотелось расширить это растущее возбуждение до предела.

Ладонь Джоша на несколько секунд задержалась на его промежности и потом скользнула между его бёдер. Тайлер всхлипнул и открыл глаза.

— Если ты хочешь, я могу., — прошептал Джош.

— Да, — коротко кивнул Тайлер, — хочу.

— Ты уверен?

— Уверен.

— Окей, — он улыбнулся и, чмокнув его в ключицу, поднялся, чтобы взять всё необходимое.

Подготовка чуть не убила всё настроение, и Тайлер больше смеялся, чем находил в что-то эротичное в прохладном любриканте, который проникал в него вместе с пальцами Джоша.

— Хватит ржать, — хохоча, говорил он, крепко удерживая Тайлера за коленку. — Вообще-то, предполагается, что это один из самых важных моментов в жизни.

— Я стараюсь, — Тайлер охнул, когда что-то внутри него на мгновение вспыхнуло и погасло. — О, сделай так ещё раз.

Джош сделал, и через пару минут всё вернулось на круги своя: Тайлер извивался и стонал, не замечая, как сам делает всё вместо Джоша. Он равномерно двигался, стараясь быть аккуратным и не кончить раньше времени. Боже, почему они не попробовали это раньше?

Убрав руку, Джош навис над ним, поцеловал в приоткрытый влажный рот, их языки ласково коснулись друга друга, словно играясь, скользя вверх-вниз по горячей, мокрой коже. Тайлер закинул ногу ему на бёдра, желая продолжить начатое, желая довести это до конца.

— Готов? — спросил Джош, глядя на него огромными почерневшими глазами.

— Да, — щёки Тайлера горели румянцем, он весь горел, пульсировал изнутри, как оголённый нерв, охваченный неизвестным никогда прежде пламенем.

Первое движение болезненно наполнило его, но он сделал глубокий вдох, расслабил мышцы и следующий толчок прошёл гораздо легче. Тайлер выдохнул, улавливая появившиеся искорки удовольствия, и позволил Джошу полностью завладеть им.

За годы Джош безусловно стал более умелым любовником: он не только помнил — прекрасно помнил, — всего его чувствительные точки, но и старался оставаться нежным и внимательным ко всему, что происходило между ними в постели. Он не торопился, когда чувствовал, что нужно замедлиться, прикасался к нему в нужный момент, нужном месте так, что Тайлер задыхался собственным вдохом.

Сейчас Джош двигался равномерно и медленно, сводя Тайлера с ума. Он терял рассудок, лепетал неразборчивые ему самому слова, выгибался под ним и, не помня себя, просил «ещё, ещё, ещё». Джош прижался губами к его шее и ухватился за бёдра, немного меняя угол. Тайлер вскрикнул и скрестил лодыжки на его пояснице, подался вперёд.

— Сильнее, пожалуйста, — прошептал он, совершенно теряя самообладание, — пожалуйста.

Теперь Джош совершал частые, глубокие толчки, с каждым из которых Тайлер жалобно всхлипывал. Он кусал губы, впивался пальцами в плечи Джоша, стараясь звучать не так отчаянно, так беспомощно, заклинал его не останавливаться, иначе он сгорит дотла, обратится в прах так и не достигнув пика. Их скользкие от пота тела двигались в унисон, они стонали друг другу в раскрытые рты, воздух казался влажным и горячим. Нога Тайлера соскользнула со спины Джоша, и он почувствовал себя таким раскрытым, обнажённым, неожиданно прекрасным. Он поднял голову и посмотрел туда, где их тела сливались воедино, — всего на секунду, но это хватило, чтобы глухо застонать и откинуться обратно на простыни. Удовольствие — острое, обжигающее, — пронзило его насквозь, он выгнулся, происходящее оглушало его. Джош сделал резкое движение, и Тайлер содрогнулся.

— Сильнее, — он быстро облизнул пересохшие губы, — ещё.

Он закрыл глаза, раздвинул ноги шире, принимая быстрые толчки, разрешая себе полностью отдаться ему. Он хотел больше, он хотел, чтобы это длилось гораздо дольше, чтобы удовольствие, зарождающееся внизу живота растянулось на минуты.

Джош снова замедлился, словно прочитав его мысли: толчки стали глубже, расслабленней, он провёл языком по подбородку Тайлера, слизывая влагу. Он качнулся вперёд, сделал короткую паузу, совершил движение назад, и повторил этот цикл. Несколько раз, пока Тайлер не чувствовал, что начинает дрожать от приближающегося чувственного наслаждения. Они задвигались быстрее, и он не сразу осознал, что его тело сотрясают волны удушливого оргазма. Он кончал, кончал и кончал, хрипло и протяжно скуля, выгибаясь всем телом, не видя ничего, кроме вспышек яркого света за полуприкрытыми веками.

Он почувствовал, как Джош перестал двигаться и замер, откинув голову назад. Потом его тело, прежде натянутое, как струна, расслабилось, и он наклонился к Тайлеру, чтобы прижаться лбом к его влажному лбу. Простыни под ними промокли насквозь, внизу на коже остывали белесые струйки, оба глубоко и прерывисто дышали, приходя в себя.

— Ты прекрасен, ты знаешь это? — Джош поцеловал его в уголок рта.

Тайлер лениво улыбнулся: его разум был замутнён, он с трудом понимал, что произошло, почему ему так хорошо, что хотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно.

— Твоё сердце, — прошептал Джош, положив ладонь Тайлеру на грудь, — бьётся так часто…

Тайлер потянулся к нему, закрыв глаза. Их губы соприкоснулись — мягко, нежно, неторопливо, и ему хотелось запомнить этот миг навсегда. Они задремали, не меняя положения, окутанные теплом собственных тел. Тайлер чувствовал себя уставшим, счастливым и таким хрупким в крепких руках Джоша.

— Я люблю тебя, — услышал он шёпот, или Тайлеру это уже снилось, — ты не представляешь, как сильно.

+++ 

Он проснулся с ощущением невероятной лёгкости на душе. Потянувшись, он посмотрел на Джоша: тот мирно сопел, лёжа на животе, его губы были чуть приоткрыты, и он был похож на спящего ребёнка. Это была странная мысль, учитывая, чем они вчера занимались, но в любом спящем человеке есть что-то детское, чистое, подумал Тайлер, борясь с желанием прикоснуться к нему. Он не стал его будить, но и спать ему не хотелось, поэтому он тихо поднялся и пошёл в ванную.

Зайдя внутрь, он встал перед зеркалом и рассмотрел себя: губы выглядели необычно пухлыми, на шее, под ключицей красовались багровые засосы и точно такой же проявлялся розовым пятном ниже, на животе. Он удивлённо воззрился на него, потирая шершавую от щетины щёку. Когда Джош успел там его оставить? Ну ладно, какая разница, выглядит симпатично. Другое дело вот этот огромный, прямо под ухом — его ничем не скроешь. Ладно, какая разница, пусть все смотрят и знают, что у него есть кто-то, кто от него без ума.

У него немного побаливало там, где обычно побаливает после анального секса, но боль была терпимой и скорей всего недолговременной. Она того стоила. Тайлер погружался в транс, как только он начинал вспоминать подробности предыдущей ночи. Незабываемо. Теперь ему срочно нужно проделать то же самое с Джошем, узнать каково это. Наверняка, не менее шикарно.

Он закончил чистить зубы, когда Джош неслышно подошёл к нему сзади и, обняв за плечи, уткнулся носом в волосы. Отражение в зеркале завораживало Тайлера: чёрт, а они смотрятся. Особенно, когда на них, как сейчас, ничего нет, кроме татуировок. Горячая парочка, не поспоришь.

— Ты так сладко пахнешь, — промурлыкал Джош, целуя его в висок, — сексом.

— Хочешь принять душ вместе? — Тайлер развернулся и положил ему руки на плечи.

— Давай, — широкие ладони Джоша скользнули вниз по его узким бёдрам. — Мне понравилось, как мы вчера провели время.

— Мне тоже, — Тайлер наклонился к его уху. — Теперь _я_ хочу трахнуть _тебя_.

Джош сглотнул и посмотрел на него затуманившимся взглядом, который всколыхнул в Тайлере дремавшее желание. Он почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула стремительным потоком вниз и, облизнув губы, он набросился на Джоша с вновь появившимся аппетитом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Пришёл, увидел, победил - выражение, которое первым сказал Юлий Цезарь
> 
> *"Конво-центр" - спортивный комплекс в Колумбусе
> 
> *"Вселенная в ореховой скорлупке" - книга физика-теоретика Стивена Хокинга 
> 
> *сцена, про которую говорит Тайлер из фильма "Дневник Памяти" (2004), вот эта:  
> https://st.kp.yandex.net/im/kadr/1/3/5/kinopoisk.ru-The-Notebook-1352597.jpg
> 
> *Песня Beastie Boys - Intergalactic, послушать:  
> https://youtu.be/ilnnMzK_m8w


	6. Пределы

Идея пойти на двойное свидание взбрендила в голову Джошу, когда одним прекрасным вечером речь зашла о друзьях, и он устроил Тайлеру настоящий допрос. А кто они? А чем они занимаются? А почему ты меня с ними не знакомишь? Ах, один из них гей, так и мы вроде не самые гетеросексуальные, в чём проблема? У него ещё и парень есть, тогда точно нужно встретиться. Вчетвером.

Тайлера эта затея напрягала, потому что, грубо говоря, его друзья и Джош были на разных социальных уровнях, и он боялся, как бы не случилась так, что они молча просидели весь вечер потому, что им не о чем разговаривать. Но с другой стороны, Марк, Даллон, а особенно Брендон — очень открытые ребята, и если они нашли общий язык с таким, как Тайлер, то о Джоше вообще говорить нечего.

Но всё же Тайлер увиливал от встречи с Брендоном и Райаном. Он никогда особо не ходил на свидания, двойное пугало одним названием. Это что такое получается, он идёт на свидание с Брендоном что ли? И чем четыре мужика будут заниматься? Соблазнять друг друга? Что за ерунда. Он успешно менял тему, как только Джош заводил разговор о том «как было бы здорово посидеть где-нибудь с друзьями, поболтать за жизнь», до тех пор пока он буквально не прижал Тайлера к стенке и сказал, что если он не познакомит его с Брендоном, то он может не рассчитывать на секс по утрам.

— Ха, но по вечерам-то он у нас всё равно будет, — не унимался Тайлер, и Джош поднял бровь. — Ладно, ладно, не смотри на меня так. Я просто не понимаю, почему ты так рьяно хочешь с ним общаться.

— А я не понимаю, почему ты ведёшь себя так, словно скрываешь их от меня, — озадаченно сказал Джош. — Брендон это же тот, который был тогда в «Афинах»?

— Да, а парень, к которому он тогда подкатывал, сейчас его бойфренд.

— Райан? Райан Росс? — удивился Джош.

— Наверное.

— Почему ты сразу не сказал? Я же его знаю, — он достал мобильник.

Поэтому и получилось так, что встречу с его другом и другом друга организовал Джош. Тайлер смирился. Двойное свидание так двойное свидание. Не самое страшное, что могло случиться. Он лишь опасался, что Брендона понесёт, если он выпьет лишнего. С другой стороны, он вёл себя вполне сносно в последний раз, и они очень продуктивно пообщались.

Получалось, он с Райаном довольно долго. Тайлер знал, что Брендон обычно не заводил отношений, а здесь возможно назревало что-то серьёзное. Интересно, как они ладят. Кто этот псих, который терпит бесконечный трёп Брендона обо всём на свете. Да, пожалуй, идея со встречей не так плоха.

Они пошли в местечко под названием «Сайдер Хауз». Оно выглядело как самый типичный бар со множеством маленьких деревянных столиков, рядами блестящих бутылок на стеклянных полках и высокой стойкой, за которой сидело несколько человек, когда они зашли во внутрь. Брендон воодушевился и потирал ладони от предвкушения.

— Брендон Ури заходит в здание! — радостно воскликнул он, подняв руки над головой.

— Надеюсь, выйти из него ты сможешь также достойно, — под нос пробормотал Тайлер.

— Ох, не волнуйся за меня, друг, — Брендон потрепал его по плечу. — У меня есть кому нести меня домой, — он повернулся к Райану. — Да, мой сладкий?

Тайлер удивлённо вскинул брови и покосился на Джоша. Они обменялись добродушными улыбками: им предстоял весёленький вечерок, если Брендон уже называл Райана сладким и без стеснения лез целоваться. Тайлера это немного смущало потому, что он никогда не любил, когда парочки обжимаются в общественных местах, будто у них нет дома. Он надеялся, что Брендон покажет себя с лучшей стороны. А то, не дай бог, опять придётся защищаться от блюстителей общественного порядка.

— О, смотрите, у них есть сеты с восемью сортами пива, — Брендон оторвался от меню. — Знаете, что я придумал? Я возьму сет, вы завяжите мне глаза, и я буду отпивать из каждого стакана и говорить, какое это за пиво, во! Что думаете?

— То есть просто посидеть-пообщаться тебя не устраивает? — спросил Райан, и Тайлеру он уже нравился, потому что он собирался спросить то же самое.

— Да понятно, что мы будем сидеть-общаться, но так будет ещё веселей, — он надул губы и обратился к Джошу. — Ты должен меня поддержать, иначе эти двое убьют мою замечательную идею на корню.

В этот момент к ним подошёл официант, и Брендон, помявшись, заказал то же, что и все.

— Ничего не имею против сета, — слишком поздно, но всё же поддержал его Джош. — Это будет интересно. Ты так хорошо разбираешься в пиве?

— О, — Брендон мечтательно закатил глаза и положил ладонь на грудь, — я самый большой ценитель пива во всём Колумбусе, я разбираюсь в нём лучше, чем Тайлер в математике, — он подмигнул Джошу и перевёл взгляд на Тайлера. — Кстати, как там твои уроки?

— Какие уроки? — удивлённо спросил Джош, и Тайлер подумал, чёрт, сейчас начнётся.

— Ты не знаешь? — раззадорился Брендон и перебил открывшего было рот Тайлера. — Дай мне рассказать, это же просто охренеть, какая история! — он сделал большие глаза. — Короче, помните ту драку в «Афинах»? Тайлера же тогда загробастали в полицейский участок, но какой-то важный профессор из университета вытащил его оттуда, и знаете почему? — он сделал паузу и выжидающе на них посмотрел. — Потому что Тайлер решил какую-то неведомую хрень по кибернетике!

— Комбинаторике, — поправил Тайлер.

— Неважно, этого слова я тоже не знаю, важно, что он задачу решил! — он замолк и оглянулся в поисках официанта. — Предлагаю выпить первый тост именно за это.

— Ты не говорил мне об этом, — тихо сказал Джош, повернувшись к нему, а Тайлер ругал себя за то, что даже не помнил, когда именно он успел рассказать Брендону о Патрике.

— Было не до этого, — криво улыбнулся он, пытаясь сделать вид, что они были заняты кое-чем поважнее. — И меня освободили не потому что я её решил, а потому что я согласился заниматься математикой по выходным.

— Чудеса, правда? — вновь влез Брендон. — Если бы я оказался на месте Тайлера, то наверное до сих пор бы срок мотал, — он рассмеялся, и Райан покачал головой.

— Мы все такие разные: литераторы, математики, астрофизики, — он обвёл их счастливым взглядом.

— И любители пива, — с улыбкой добавил Райан.

— Да! Кстати, где оно? — Брендон нетерпеливо зашевелился на стуле. — Как же здорово, что мы собрались, что вы снова вместе, — он указал пальцем на Джоша и Тайлера, — и что я, принимал непосредственное участие в вашем воссоединении, — он гордо задрал нос, и Тайлер хотел пнуть его под столом, но Брендон сидел так, что ему было не дотянуться. Кто тянул его за язык?

— Не «я», а мы, — добавил Райан, и Тайлер посмотрел на него как на предателя: твою богодушумать, серьёзно? Им больше поговорить не о чем, кроме как об этом?

— О чём это вы? — улыбаясь, спросил Джош, и Тайлер подавил в себе желание сползти под стол.

— Упс, — Брендон заметил его взъерошенный вид и зажал себе рот ладошкой.

— Несколько недель назад, — начал Райан, — Брендон пишет мне «знаешь Джошуа Дана?», я пишу «знаю», он спрашивает «кто это такой?», я говорю «давний знакомый по универу», он говорит «знаешь, где он живёт?»…

— Ваше пиво, — боже храни официанта, который спас Тайлера от полного разоблачения.

Хотя о чём это он, с ним и так всё понятно. Он старался не смотреть в сторону Джоша, чувствуя, как сгорает от стыда за собственную скрытность и склонность всё усложнять.

— О, у меня тост! — торопливо предложил Брендон, подняв стакан. — За ум и изобретательность!

Они заговорили о другом после первых глотков пива, и некоторое время Тайлер не мог отогнать чувство вины, которое тёмно-коричневым пятном разъедало душу. Брендон, чёрт, какого хрена он такое трепло? Но Тайлер понимал, что дело не в его друге, а в нём: надо было давно рассказать обо всём Джошу, чтобы не чувствовать себя сейчас таким идиотом. Будто в том, что рассказал Брендон было что-то уличающее его в самых страшных преступлениях. В его поступках не было ничего, о чём бы он жалел, он больше стыдился того, что скрыл их от Джоша.

Брендон-таки заказал несчастный сет с восьмью сортами пива и развлекал всех тем, что закрывал глаза и просил Райана подносить ему любой из стаканов. Естественно он с точностью угадывал каждый сорт, что вызывало восторженный рёв. Тайлер сначала скептически отнёсся к этому развлечению, но потом, заметив, что Джош и Райан веселятся не меньше зачинщика шоу, расслабился и поймал себя на том, что улыбался. Брендон, конечно, придурок, но Тайлер не мог его не любить. Райан, вероятно, разделил бы его мнение, потому что иногда, слушая Брендона, он практически закатывал глаза, но в них светилась глубокая симпатия, если не любовь, и сразу становилось понятно, что между этими двумя всё в порядке.

— Мы курить, — Брендон поднялся. — Ты с нами?

— Нет, я бросил, — сказал Тайлер, ни на кого не глядя.

— Ух ты, круто, — он посмотрел сначала на него, потом на Джоша. — Тогда мы сейчас вернёмся, не выпейте всё без нас! — и они скрылись в толчее бара.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Джош, положив руку Тайлеру на коленку.

— Да, — как можно равнодушней ответил он.

— Ты заметно напрягся, когда Брендон выболтал, как и когда именно ты «поработал ртом», — Джош нарисовал кавычки в воздухе.

— Потому что подразумевалось, что останется между нами, и мы не будем обсуждать это во всеуслышание, — он нервно потёр шею.

— Это было мило, — неожиданно Джош наклонился к его уху и жарко прошептал: — Когда мы вернёмся домой, я хочу заняться с тобой любовью, медленно и нежно.

У Тайлера что-то мгновенно сжалось внутри, и он поднял на него глаза, проклиная себя за то, что так и не научился контролировать себя: слова Джоша прозвучали настолько откровенно, что Тайлер, кажется, самую малость, но возбудился. Охренеть. Как у него это получается?

Улыбаясь, Джош отодвинулся от него и поднёс стакан к губам.

— Если ты будешь со мной так разговаривать, то боюсь, до дома мы не доедем, и я зажму тебя в ближайшем туалете, — Тайлер скользнул ладонью между его бёдер, поражаясь собственному жесту, который полностью противоречил его правилам.

Джош в изумлении посмотрел на него, отвёл руку и переплёл их пальцы под столом.

— Я так понимаю, тебя уже не волнует, что о нас могут подумать окружающие, — усмехнулся он.

— Что бы они не подумали, это их дело, а не моё, — Тайлер пренебрежительно осмотрел близ сидящих людей. — Большинству-то вообще плевать.

— Когда-то ты думал по-другому, — осторожно проговорил Джош, гладя его запястье большим пальцем.

— Не так-то легко признать, что являешься тем, кого клеймят, как нечто нездоровое, — он закусил губу. — Я от этого долго убегал, честно, и только совсем недавно понял, действительно понял, что дело не в поле, а в человеке. Какая разница, что там между ног, если людям хорошо вместе?

— В том-то и дело, что никакой, — глаза Джоша блестели, он снова придвинулся ближе, но Тайлер отпрянул, чувствуя, что его хотят поцеловать здесь и сейчас.

— Но, — он улыбнулся, разглядывая его губы, — сосаться в общественном месте всем на радость я тоже не буду.

— Ах, ты разбил моё изнывающее эксгибиционисткое сердечко, — Джош повесил голову в притворной горести.

— Иди ты, — он толкнул его в плечо и засмеялся. — Или ты правда хочешь потрахаться где-нибудь в кино? Тебя это возбуждает? — томно спросил он.

— Я ещё не определился, но я подумаю, — Джош посмотрел на него так, что Тайлер чуть не попрощался со своими хвалёнными принципами второй раз за вечер и не поцеловал его сам, повиснув на шее.

Боже, в кого он превратился, он же счастлив, счастлив, как дурак. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь он чувствовал подобную лёгкость, словно он не касался земли, потому что земли не существовало. И всё благодаря одному-единственному человеку, который сидел сейчас рядом с ним. Неужели такое возможно?

— О чём воркуете, голубки? — Брендон плюхнулся на стул и с интересом уставился на них.

— О сексе, — брякнул Джош, и Тайлер наступил ему на ногу: он что, свихнулся, произносить слово «секс» в присутствии Брендона? Кажется, они немного перебрали.

— Да ладно, я в теме, — он сделал знак официанту. — За него надо выпить.

Слава богу, они не стали углубляться в постельные дебри, частично благодаря Райану, который останавливал бесконечный поток речей Брендона, который не знал границ. Джош хохотал, как ненормальный, Тайлер тёр переносицу и обменивался с Райаном «пятюней», каждый раз, когда они одновременно говорили «Брендон!» в попытке заткнуть его на рассказе про двойной страп-он.

Время летело незаметно. Успешно направив энергию Брендона в нужное русло, они обсудили учёбу, работу, увлечения и даже политику. Тайлер давно так хорошо не проводил время. Иногда Джош «случайно» прикасался к нему, и эти маленькие жесты наполняли его тихой радостью.

Они вышли на улицу и вызвали такси. Брендон висел на Райане и напевал ему в ухо какую-то несуразицу. Тайлера немного разморило, но он твёрдо держался на ногах, также как и Джош.

— Нужно чаще встречаться, — сказал Райан, убирая телефон в карман.

— Дааа! — Брендон очнулся. — А мы уже домой, да?

— Домой, — кивнул ему Райан, и Тайлер подумал, что вероятно он был самый трезвый из всех.

— Ты сейчас куда? — громким заговорщическим шёпотом спросил Брендон.

— К Джошу, — ответил Тайлер.

— Понятно, — он кивнул. — Значит, ты тоже ни разу не был у Тайлера дома? — обратился Брендон к Джошу. — Уломай его, давайте в следующий раз нагрянем к Джозефу домой! — пьяно протянул он.

— О, это за нами, — Райан указал на подъехавшую машину. — Счастливо, надеюсь, скоро увидимся, — он обнял Джоша, потряс руку Тайлеру и, кое-как запихав Брендона внутрь белого «Рено», скрылся из виду.

— Что не так с твоим домом, что ты никого туда не пускаешь? — спросил Джош, вставая перед ним.

— Ничего, просто он старый, грязный, и там полно книг, — Тайлер не понял, зачем Брендон вспомнил об этом. — Как-нибудь ты там побываешь.

— Ловлю на слове, — он мягко улыбнулся, и Тайлер вспомнил о его обещании: ночь вступала в свои права.

Пока они ехали до кампуса, его тело изнывало по рукам Джоша, он неосознанно закусывал губу, представляя, чем они займутся, когда достигнут комнаты. Он возбуждался от образов, которые вспыхивали в голове, как отрывки самой чарующей эротики.

Захлопнув дверь, Тайлер прижался к ней спиной и привлёк Джоша к себе. Поцелуи были лёгкими, влажными, они дразнили друг друга, растягивая удовольствие. Джош плавно раздвинул его колени, подхватил под бёдра, и Тайлер сразу обнял его ногами, положил ладонь на щёку, продолжая целовать его — глубже, чувственней. Он чувствовал себя в невесомости, высоко над землёй, в облаках, и единственное, что имело значение, были губы Джоша.

Он отнёс Тайлера на кровать, и они занялись любовью: словно в замедленной съёмке, они посвящали каждому сантиметру кожи безмерное количество времени, пока один из них не начинал тихо стонать от щемящего сладостного чувства. Тайлер плавился от нежности, от прикосновений Джоша — таких пронзительно мягких, чутких, будто в его руках было нечто драгоценное, хрупкое, неизведанное и желанное одновременно. На мгновение ему показалось, что он исчез, растворился в воздухе, когда задыхаясь, он выгнулся и замер, пропуская через себя сотни, разрывающих его на части, тяжёлых волн ни с чем несравнимой эйфории.

Он уснул, крепко обняв Джоша, едва улавливая обрывки слов, которые шептали ему в кожу.

+++

Тайлер дёрнулся и очнулся, словно кто-то толкнул его в грудь. Он рывком сел на кровати и оглянулся: в комнате зияла ночная мгла, Джош дышал глубоко и размеренно, где-то едва уловимо играла музыка. Он потёр лицо и лёг на подушку. Спать резко разхотелось, потому что Тайлеру снилась вязкая, неприятная чушь, и он не жаждал снова погрузится в неё. Хотелось встать, включить свет и убедиться, что всё хорошо, бояться нечего. Он попытался думать о чём-нибудь приятном, отгоняя тяжёлое, как глыба, ощущение, что он не вернулся из потустороннего мира. Кусочки кошмара мелькали перед мысленным взором, но он отогнял их. Ничего страшного не произошло, всё в порядке. Его дыхание выровнялось, и незаметно сон затянул его в дремучие пучины.

— Хэй, проснись, — Тайлер с трудом открыл глаза и встретился непроглядной тьмой; голос Джоша звучал испуганно. — Тебе приснился плохой сон?

— С чего ты взял? — веки словно налились свинцом и, коснувшись щеки, Тайлер понял, что она мокрая от слёз. Он часто заморгал. Он что, плакал во сне?

— Ты всхлипывал и приговаривал что-то неразборчивое, — прошептал Джош, наклоняясь к нему. — Что тебе снилось?

— Не помню, — Тайлер повернулся к нему спиной, надеясь, что слёзы остались незамеченными.

Джош обнял его сзади, поцеловал в затылок и равномерно задышал в шею. Устроившись поуютней, Тайлер пригрелся в его руках, на душе стало спокойней, но смутная тревога тлела где-то в глубине.

Находясь на грани сна и яви, он ясно вспомнил, что видел до этого: Джош махал ему, уходя вдаль по длинному коридору, а Тайлер стоял и смотрел ему вслед парализованный ужасом, бесчувственный ко всему, кроме растекающейся по всей грудной клетке боли.

+++ 

Наступил август. Каждый день светило солнце, лето, казалось, не собиралось заканчиваться, а только-только расцвело по-настоящему. Жизнь снова замедлила свой ход, и Тайлер наслаждался мирным потоком дней. Он работал, встречался с Питом по четвергам, с Патриком на выходных, и с Джошем при любой возможности.

Однажды в субботу Патрик проверял задание, которое он выдал Тайлеру неделю назад. В очередной раз восхитившись его талантом, он спросил:

— У тебя есть строгий деловой костюм? — он поправил очки.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Тайлер.

— Послушай, — Патрик сделал паузу, словно готовясь произнести речь, — я не знаю, какое у тебя сложилось обо мне представление, но я весьма почитаемый человек в узких кругах, у меня много связей.

— Как интересно, — не скрывая сарказма, сказал Тайлер. — Что ещё новенького?

— Думаю, настало время обсудить с тобой то, что я давно планирую, — не обращая внимания на его слова, с расстановкой проговорил Патрик. — Я не просто так занимаюсь здесь с тобой всем этим, — широким жестом он обвёл стол заваленный бумагами. — Ты проявил себя, как очень одарённый, блестящий математик…

— Профессор, — перебил Тайлер, — можно ближе к делу? Ты мне каждый раз говоришь о том, какой я замечательный. Я понял уже, давай дальше.

— И всё такой же хам, — пробурчал Патрик, с упрёком глядя на него, — ладно. Я хочу, чтобы ты начал думать о работе. У меня есть для тебя несколько предложений.

— У меня есть работа, — отмахнулся Тайлер.

— Я говорю о работе, где ты будешь использовать весь свой потенциал, — он постучал указательным пальцем по голове, — а не заниматься тупым физическим трудом, как это ты делаешь сейчас, и что совершенно тебя не развивает.

— Ты не знаешь, что меня развивает, а что нет, — сложив руки на груди, ответил Тайлер.

— Окей, дай мне объяснить с другого боку, — не теряя терпения, продолжил Патрик. — На тебе судимость. Очень богатая история побегов из приютов и приёмных семей, комитет по опёке до сих пор тебя «добрым» словом вспоминает, — он не сводил с Тайлера глаз, и это начинало бесить. — Я предлагаю тебе уникальную возможность навсегда избавиться от этого, и всё, что тебе нужно сделать, это выбрать из того, что я предлагаю, — Патрик приосанился. — Да, я тысячу раз говорил, какой ты умный, ты умнее меня, если хочешь знать! — в круглых глазах мелькнула досада. — И столько же раз я говорил, что не верю, что такому, как ты, нравится убирать грязь в сортирах. Такой как ты должен преподавать, вести исследовательскую деятельность…

— А что если я не хочу всю жизнь ковыряться в этих бумажках? — разозлился Тайлер. — Сидеть здесь с напыщенным видом и решать элементарные уравнения? Или объяснять недоумкам, что дважды два — четыре. Ты не представляешь насколько это скучно!

— Хорошо, — Патрик снял очки и потёр веко, — чего ты хочешь? Ты можешь сказать конкретно, чем бы ты хотел заниматься? Я подберу что-нибудь, исходя из того, что тебе интересно.

Тайлер сменил гнев на милость, заметив, что довёл его до белого каления. Конечно, он сопротивлялся, чего ещё ожидал Патрик? Что он будет целовать ему пятки потому, что в местной школке нужно заменить учителя по математике, а Тайлер лучшая для этого кандидатура?

Но видя, как упорно и искренне он хочет ему помочь, Тайлер смягчился. Кроме того он чувствовал подобие благодарности: Патрик помог ему, вытащив из тюрьмы, и теперь он предлагал работу, которая гораздо интересней, чем работа уборщиком. Ладно. Посмотрим, что у него там за вакансии. В конце-концов это ни к чему не обязывает.

— Окей, — он нехотя кивнул, — что у тебя есть для меня сейчас?

— Огромный выбор, — будто обрадовался Стамп и с готовностью извлёк лист бумаги из-под груды папок. — Начнём с одной престижной компании, — он протянул его Тайлеру. — Ознакомься. По-моему, весьма неплохо.

— Ну так, — Тайлер поморщил нос, читая условия: ничего сверхсложного, но зато девяносто тысяч долларов в год и премия.

— Согласен пообщаться с ними?

— Ладно, — Тайлер бросил лист обратно на стол.

— Тогда предлагаю пойти и выбрать тебе приличный костюм, — Патрик вытянул руки вперёд, и Тайлер заметил, что на его манжетах вместо пуговиц были запонки. — А в понедельник сходить на собеседование.

— Ты мне ещё и одежду покупать будешь? — он перевёл взгляд с запонок на лицо Патрика.

— Я несу за тебя ответственность, и поэтому хочу проконтролировать, что всё пройдёт должным образом. А по одёжке, как ты знаешь, встречают, — он поднялся. — Пойдём.

Они прошлись по модным магазинам в центре города. Как и следовало ожидать, Патрик оказался любителем покопаться в шмотках, и Тайлер едва ли не выл, когда примерял шестой костюм за два часа. Он не видел разницы между ними, тогда как Патрик не унимался и тщательным образом разглядывал его с ног до головы, каждый раз отрицательно качая головой. Серый был слишком нарядным, коричневый — слишком старомодным, чёрный был только больших размеров.

— Я как будто не на собеседование собираюсь, а на выпускной бал, — бубнил Тайлер, залезая в очередные брюки от тёмно-синего костюма.

— Ну разница не так уж велика, — приговаривал Патрик, стоя рядом с кабинкой. — Я хочу, чтобы он пригодился тебе на все случаи жизни, чтобы он был и практичным, и нарядным, и строгим…

— Понял я, понял, — он вышел и встал перед зеркалом. — Любуйся.

— О, этот гораздо, гораздо лучше, — Патрик обошёл его со всех сторон, потирая подбородок. — Тебе-то нравится?

— Нравится, — кивнул Тайлер, разглядывая себя: он никогда не носил костюмов, никогда не думал, что они так преображают. Жаль, что Джошик не видел его сейчас — он бы в обморок хлопнулся. Надо как-нибудь удивить его и прийти в таком виде в кампус. Эта мысль так развеселила Тайлера, что он улыбнулся.

— Вот, другое дело, — удовлетворённым тоном сказал Патрик. — Берём.

— Я похожу здесь ещё, — сказал Тайлер, загоревшись идеей поразить Джоша в самое сердце. — Присмотрю что-нибудь.

— Отлично, тогда купи себе ещё приличные туфли, — Патрик указал на его замызганные кеды. — В этом я тебя ни на одно собеседование не пущу.

— Ладно, — со вздохом согласился Тайлер.

— И фотку мне вечером пришли, — наказал Патрик и, пожав ему руку, вышел из магазина.

Тайлер всегда одевался просто: футболки и скинни-джинс составляли львиную долю его гардероба, но сейчас, гуляя между витрин и перебирая вешалки, он поймал себя на том, что мог бы надеть вот этот цветочный кардиган, или вот эту безразмерную майку, больше похожую на платье. Вау, он оказывается может быть весьма экстравагантным, похлеще того же Стампа. Он чуть не потратил кругленькую сумму на то, чтобы купить тонкую прозрачную рубашку с красными розами по бокам, но сдержался. Как-нибудь потом и через интернет. А вот футболочку Джошу можно подарить и сейчас.

Тайлер долго выбирал и решил, что принт с котиками — самое странное, что изобрели дизайнеры, но самое подходящее для Джоша. Тайлеру не терпелось увидеть его лицо, когда он вручит ему это хлопчатобумажное чудо с мяукающей во всю пасть кошкой на груди. Надо ещё записочку приложить — «Моему тигру». Идеально. Он так и сделает.

Улыбаясь, он выпорхнул из торгового центра и, не касаясь земли, побежал на остановку.

+++ 

Джош сидел за столом и усиленно писал, периодически вздыхая. Тайлер валялся на кровати уже битый час и не знал, чем себя занять. Он пересмотрел все видео, перечитал все новости, почистил телефон от приложений, которыми больше не пользовался. Он хотел бы пойти с Джошем в планетарий, или погулять по парку, а вместо этого он тратил время на то, чтобы дождаться, когда будущий астрофизик решит внеплановую задачку.

— Нужна помощь? — Тайлер подошёл к нему и начал мягко массировать плечи.

— Нет, — отрезал Джош, жуя кончик ручки.

— Когда-то ты говорил по-другому, — он взял со стола листочек с условием задачи, но Джош вырвал его и положил обратно. — О, вау. Сколько жажды знаний.

— Именно, — Джош снова уткнулся в решение.

— Ой, да ладно, — Тайлер наклонился к нему и оставил крошечный поцелуй на шее, — мы так весь день дома просидим.

— Если потребуется, то просидим, — совершенно не поддаваясь соблазнам, задумчиво проговорил Джош. — Мне важно разобраться, что здесь к чему. Улавливаешь? — строго спросил он, поворачиваясь к Тайлеру.

Тайлер обиженно фыркнул, но не отступился и продолжил вкрадчиво разминать упругие мышцы. Где это видано, чтобы Джош Дан сам делал домашнюю с кучей вычислений. Что это у него там? Синхрофазотроны и пучки протонов? Он решил бы это за пять минут, если бы Джош не был таким упрямым. Боже, он никогда не думал, что будет умолять его сделать за него домашнюю. Забавно.

— Ладно, всезнающий бог математики, — Джош развернулся на стуле, притянул к себе и усадил на колени, — ответь мне на один вопрос.

— Окей, — Тайлер обнял его за шею, радуясь, что ему наконец-то уделили внимание.

— У тебя фотографическая память? — спросил Джош, и улыбка медленно сползла с лица Тайлера.

— О чём ты? — он наморщил лоб.

— Если я дам тебе ручку и тетрадь, то ты решишь эту задачу по теории относительности, даже не взглянув на неё второй раз. Как ты это делаешь? Откуда ты знаешь теорию относительности вообще?

— Да мне как-то скучно было и я прочитал несколько книг, — Тайлер пожал плечами.

— Ты шутишь? Никто не читает книги по теории относительности, потому что им «скучно», — с чем-то похожим на возмущение произнёс Джош. — Это же понимать надо, что там написано.

— Я понимаю.

— И можешь решить вот это? — он кивнул в сторону листка с задачей.

— Да, — плечи Тайлера снова поднялись и опустились.

— Как? Ты что, Джонни-мнемоник? *

— Окей, попробую объяснить, — Тайлер уселся поудобней. — Знаешь всяких поэтов — Уитман, Элиот, Эмили Дикинсон* какая-нибудь?

— Я не вчера родился, — оскорбился Джош.

— Так вот, такие как Элиот смотрят на людей, природу, города, у них в голове появляются слова, и они спешат их записать. Иногда просыпаются среди ночи, чтобы пометить ту или иную фразу, и в результате у них рождаются прекрасные стихотворения.

— Не понимаю. Ты хочешь сказать, что ты ещё и стихи пишешь? — Джош поднял бровь.

— Нет. Когда я смотрю на задачу, уравнение, всё что угодно, что содержит цифры, я знаю, что нужно сделать, чтобы получить результат. Я вижу всю цепочку действий, вот здесь, — он потрогал висок кончиком пальца, — настолько ясно, что мне не составляет никакого труда решить самую сложную задачу по астрофизике или комбинаторике, доказать любую теорему, — он опустил глаза. — Я просто _знаю_.

Несколько секунд Джош смотрел на него с таким обожанием, что Тайлеру стало не по себе. Он часто заморгал, не понимая, что Джош в нём такого углядел: его взгляд, как лезвие, вскрывал лучше любого доктора. Джош видел его насквозь, и от этого Тайлер балансировал на грани паники и желания раскрыться больше, показать, что он способен на многое, и что в этом нет ничего особенного.

Он слабо улыбнулся, пытаясь отвлечь его от себя настоящего, от того, что скрывалось внутри. Джош поднял руку, провёл большим пальцем по его нижней губе, вызвав тем самым мгновенно вспыхнувшее томление внизу живота.

— Что? — это был выдох, а не вопрос, который он намеревался спросить легко и непринуждённо.

— Ничего, — так же тихо ответил Джош. — Просто не верю, что ты мне такой достался, — он потёрся кончиком носа об его нос и затем мягко прикоснулся губами.

Откровенно говоря, Тайлер тоже не верил: он не верил, что Джош до сих пор с ним, что они практически живут вместе, и от этого их отношения становятся не хуже, а лучше.

Отношения, боже. Неужели это правда происходило с ним? Неужели он правда может быть самим собой, не прятаться, не изображать, что гордое одиночество — это норма в его случае, потому что вряд ли кто-нибудь согласился бы терпеть его характер. Кроме Джоша. С ним у него всё получалось, с ним он не боялся никаких преград.

По крайней мере, он так думал несколько дней спустя, когда лежал в постели, лицом в подушку и тихо мурлыкал, когда Джош притрагивался к его обнажённой спине кончиками пальцев, рисовал едва уловимые узоры. Тайлер засыпал на ходу, но что-то удерживало его от полного провала в манящее забвение.

— Ты спишь? — спросил Джош, погладив его по волосам.

— Нет, — глухо ответил Тайлер; давно забытое чувство тревоги снова подало признаки жизни.

— Поехали со мной в Калифорнию, — ласково предложил Джош, наклоняясь к его уху.

Тайлер поднял голову: чёрт, Калифорния, он забыл. Точнее, он помнил, что тогда говорил Джош, но Тайлер пришёл к выводу, что он передумал ехать. Джош больше ни разу не упоминал об отъезде, и возможно решил остаться в Колумбусе. Почему нет? Кому нужна эта Калифорния? Там жарко, там полно людей. Здесь тихо, спокойно, и у них есть всё необходимое.

— Что думаешь? — Джош заглянул Тайлеру в глаза. — Я очень хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной.

— М, — сказал он и сел на кровати, спиной к Джошу, — я не поеду.

— А если я тебя уговорю, — Джош обхватил его за талию и попытался притянуть к себе, но Тайлер словно превратился в кусок камня. — Хэй, ты серьёзно?

— Серьёзно, — он выпутался из его рук и встал. — Зачем мне ехать в Калифорнию? Зачем _тебе_ туда ехать?

— Я же говорил, я буду там работать, меня уже включили в проект, — Джош говорил спокойно, но его лицо стало похоже на маску. — И я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной, — твёрдо повторил он.

— _Ты_ хочешь, — насмешливо проговорил Тайлер, выдерживая его взгляд. — Как насчёт того, что хочу я?

— Пожалуйста, — Джош провёл ладонью по лицу, — мы это уже проходили.

— Тогда давай повторим, — жёстко сказал Тайлер, чувствуя, как кровь зашумела в ушах.

— Ты издеваешься что ли? — его голос дрогнул, и он сглотнул, обвёл взглядом комнату, словно в поисках нужных слов, нужного тона. — Окей, давай рассуждать разумно. Что тебя здесь удерживает?

— Я здесь живу, мне здесь нравится.

— В Лос-Анджелесе тебе тоже понравится, — примирительно сказал Джош.

— Я здесь работаю, — не отступал Тайлер.

— В кинотеатре, — Джош вздохнул. — Если тебе так хочется работать в киноиндустрии, в Калифорнии возможностей будет гораздо больше, — попытался пошутить Джош, но Тайлер не думал улыбаться.

— Я больше не буду работать в кинотеатре, — сказал Тайлер и сразу пожалел, что начал эту тему. — Патрик устроил меня на работу, — это было правдой наполовину, потому что Тайлер только и делал, что ходил на собеседования, но не говорил ни «да», ни «нет», намеренно тянул резину, надеясь, что Стамп отстанет от него.

— Патрик? — Джош нахмурился. — Кто это?

— Профессор из университета, он занимался со мной математикой, — сообщил Тайлер, делая вид, что это давно известный факт. — У него много связей, и благодаря ему, я могу найти что-нибудь связанное с научной деятельностью.

— Оу, — заморгал Джош, удивлённый новостями, — я не знал.

— Ты вообще мало что обо мне знаешь, кроме того, что я «горячая штучка».

— Не выворачивай мои слова наизнанку, — предупредительно сказал Джош. — Я знаю тебя достаточно, чтобы позвать в Калифорнию и зажить там вместе.

— Если бы ты знал меня по-настоящему, то не стал бы такое предлагать, — злость затмевала здравый смысл, и Тайлеру не терпелось показать ему, что он отнюдь не пай-мальчик, которым казался последние месяцы.

— Окей, с тобой бывает трудно, я не отрицаю, и меня это не пугает, я готов узнать тебя лучше, но вряд ли что-то может изменить моё отношение к тебе, — мягко сказал Джош, протягивая руку, но Тайлер отскочил от неё, как от огня.

— Даже если я скажу, что всё это время ходил к психотерапевту?

— Не смеши меня, — Джош посмотрел на него, как будто он сморозил глупость.

— Даже если я скажу тебе, что перетрахал пол-Огайо, пока тебя не было? — не унимался Тайлер, чувствуя, что катится к краю бездны. — Даже если я скажу тебе, что меня совратила собственная мачеха, а в приютах об меня пытались тушить сигареты, тебе тоже будет смешно?

— Господи, что ты такое говоришь, — шёпотом произнёс Джош. — Я не знал, правда, не знал, но послушай, — он положил ладонь ему на щёку, и на секунду Тайлер поддался на эту успокаивающую ласку, но опомнился и отступил назад. — Мы со всем разберёмся, всё будет хорошо, пожалуйста, поехали со мной, — Джош пытался поймать его взгляд, но Тайлер намеренно смотрел куда угодно, только не на него. — Нам так хорошо вместе, и там будет весело, я обещаю, всё наладится. Ты найдёшь там работу, я уверен. С твоими-то способностями.

— У меня судимость, если ты забыл, — Тайлер оглянулся, ища что-нибудь из одежды. — С ней сложно найти приличную работу в принципе, а здесь это вполне вероятно, благодаря Патрику, — он натянул футболку и взялся за кеды.

Джош молча наблюдал за ним некоторое время. Тайлер чувствовал, что он пытался достучаться до него, найти любой способ убедить его поехать в Калифорнию вместе. Тайлер еле соображал, упорствовать в своей глупости доставляло ему сейчас злую радость. Он не отдавал себе отчёт, что его состояние граничило с истерикой, наоборот ему казалось, что он вёл себя невероятно стойко, независимо, в соответствии со своими высокими принципами, быть верным себе до конца. Его бесили попытки Джоша донести до него, что всё в порядке, ибо всё было далеко не в порядке и теперь вряд ли когда-нибудь будет. Его злило, что Джош решил всё без него и за него. Какое право он имел поставить его перед фактом, что он уезжает в свой долбанный Лос-Анджелес? Какого хрена? Что ему здесь не хватает? Что есть в этой распрекрасной Калифорнии, чего нет здесь?

— Окей, я понял, — видимо Джош сменил тактику, потому что заговорил совсем другим, отстранённым тоном, — ты снова собираешься сбежать.

— _Я_ собираюсь сбежать? — взорвался Тайлер, — это _ты_ улетаешь в свою грёбанную Калифорнию! Ты, а не я!

— Я не говорю о побеге в буквальном смысле, идиот! — повысил голос Джош.

— Правильно, самое время выражаться метафорами!

— Господь, — Джош упал обратно на кровать, — я говорю о том, что ты пытаешься сбежать от проблем. Ты так привык к тому, что имеешь, что боишься что-либо менять.

— Я ничего не боюсь.

— Тогда поехали со мной в Лос-Анджелес!

— Нет.

— Почему?

— А почему я должен всё здесь бросить и уехать, ради чего?

— Ради нас.

— А летишь ты туда тоже ради нас?

— Боже, ты невыносим! — взвыл Джош.

— Именно! Наконец-то ты это признал, — торжествовал Тайлер, но триумф отдавал горечью.

— Когда я говорил, что ты трусливый мудак, я не думал, что до такой степени, — качая головой, сказал Джош. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, что я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной, потому что я люблю тебя? Почему я должен умолять тебя и приводить нашу любовь, как последний аргумент?

— Нашу? Как самоуверенно, — надменно сказал Тайлер. — Ты решил, что я люблю тебя?

— А это не так?

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Тайлер никогда, даже в самых сильных порывах нежности не признавался в любви, ему казалось, что если он сделает это, то навсегда потеряет частичку себя, навсегда свяжет себя невидимыми узами, которые он ненавидел в любом виде.

— Чувствую, — прикрыв глаза, тихо сказал Джош. — И я люблю тебя, и ты это знаешь.

— Ты называешь наши кувыркания в постели любовью? — презрительно спросил Тайлер и не успел увернуться, как Джош вскочил, схватил его за плечи и со всего размаху впечатал в стену.

— Не смей так говорить, — прошипел он, — слышишь? Ты отлично знаешь, что наши «кувыркания» лишь малая часть того, что происходит между нами, — его щёки горели от ярости. — Как ты можешь быть таким циничным…

— Отпусти меня, — с угрозой в голосе сказал Тайлер, игнорируя тупую боль, растекающуюся по спине. — Или на этот раз мне придётся дать тебе сдачи.

Джош ослабил хватку и отошёл от него, с трудом переводя дыхание. Тайлера потряхивало, ему хотелось уйти, убежать, чтобы всё наконец закончилось.

Почему это происходит? Ведь совсем недавно ему казалось, что он самый счастливый человек, а сейчас всё разваливалось на глазах, как замок из песка во время прибоя. Тайлер не мог остановить клокочущий гнев, не мог контролировать появившееся желание разрушить всё раз и навсегда, без оглядки и сожалений.

Почему Джош так поступает с ним? Ведь они правда это уже проходили, и Джош говорил, что больше никогда не хочет терять его, а в итоге он бросает его здесь ради работы? Это называется любовью?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной, потому что я хочу быть с тобой как можно дольше, — чёртов Джош никогда не сдавался, господи. — Все твои отговорки про судимость и прочее звучат жалко, тебе страшно, ты не веришь, что между нами всё по-настоящему, что эта та самая любовь, от которой ты постоянно убегаешь и скрываешься, будто тебе от неё плохо, а не хорошо.

— Замолчи, — качнул головой Тайлер, борясь с желанием заткнуть уши. — Я не хочу это слушать.

— Придётся послушать ещё немного, — его глаза опасно блеснули. — Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты знал это. И я говорю это не в любовной горячке, после секса, в ночи, а сейчас, — он не отводил от него взгляда. — Я хочу просыпаться рядом с тобой каждый день и видеть твоё лицо, — его слова впивались в Тайлера, как клыки.— Я хочу жить с тобой, путешествовать с тобой, состариться рядом с тобой. И я не верю, что ты не чувствуешь то же самое. Почему ты не можешь признать это и уехать со мной, без всей этой драмы…

— Я уже назвал свои причины, — холодно сказал Тайлер. — Что из услышанного ты не понял?

— О, вау, — устало произнёс Джош после паузы. — Тогда это последнее, о чём я прошу, — он подошёл к нему, оставляя между ними несколько сантиметров. — Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что не любишь меня, что я тебе не нужен, что всё, что было между нами — просто ошибка, и тогда я больше не буду доставать тебя своими мольбами уехать вместе со мной.

Сердце болезненно билось где-то слева в грудной клетке, пальцы мелко дрожали, но Тайлер нашёл силы посмотреть Джошу в лицо.

Зачем он загоняет его в угол? Зачем он говорит о любви, а поступает с точностью наоборот, ведь он сбегает от него на этот раз, убегает от того, что они так долго строили вместе. Тайлера тошнило от несправедливости, от того, что ему диктовали условия, от собственной слабости к человеку, который, получается, соврал ему. Ему хотелось хоть раз в жизни дать достойный отпор, хотя бы раз в жизни показать, что он прекрасно может обходиться без него, без этого Джоша, со всеми его причудами. И если не сейчас, то когда?

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Тайлер читал в них затаённое отчаяние и готовность принять любой удар. Это всегда восхищало Тайлера, всегда поражала эта способность не бояться боли, с достоинством переносить издёвки, словно у Джоша была вшита броня. Внутренний голос, доносящийся издалека, кричал Тайлеру остановиться, не делать этого, признать, что он тоже любит его, но внутри всё покрылось коркой колючего льда, не осталось ничего, что могло бы усмирить волну саморазрушающего упрямства.

Посмотрим, что ты скажешь на это, Джош Дан.

— Я не люблю тебя, — безразличие в собственном голосе поразило его, но вместо чувства победы Тайлер ощутил ноющую боль меж рёбер, словно кто-то вонзил в него нож. — И никогда не любил.

Джош моргнул. Один, два, три. Потом покачал головой, будто не поверил ни единому слову. Отчаяние сменилось разочарованием, жалостью, он сделал несколько шагов назад, подняв руки вверх, сдаваясь.

— Окей, — обычным голосом сказал он, — я понял. Тогда, полагаю, нам больше не о чем разговаривать.

Он сел обратно на кровать, предоставляя Тайлеру полную свободу поступать, как он считает нужным. Он молчал и не смотрел на него. В комнате стояла тишина, как после решающего боя, и Тайлер понял, что здесь ему делать нечего.

Ни о чём не думая, ничего не чувствуя, он открыл дверь немеющей рукой и, не оборачиваясь, громко хлопнул ею, обрубая все возможные сожаления на корню.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Джонни-мнемоник - персонаж научно-фантастического рассказа У. Гибсона. У него в мозг был вшит микрочип, в котором он перевозил информацию. Есть одноимённый фильм (см.гугл))
> 
> *У. Уитман, Т.С. Элиот, Э. Дикинсон - американские поэты


	7. Закон Двойного Отрицания

Он в порядке.

Тайлер Джозеф в абсолютном порядке, настолько, что скоро постигнет дзэн. Что такого произошло, чего он не может пережить? Маленькая ошибочка, которую легко исправить. Главное, не увлекаться эмоциями, сохранять спокойствие, и тогда он докажет себе и Джошу, что может обходиться без него. Любой человек может замечательно обходиться без кого бы то ни было. Он что, похож на животное, которому обязательно быть в стае, или в паре, или показывать окружающим, как он счастлив, что у него кто-то есть? О, нет, он гораздо выше этого. Он давно знает, что он волк-одиночка, что мало кому под силу укротить такого, как он. Джош пытался, но у него не получилось. Не беда, Тайлер как-нибудь справится. Не самое страшное, что с ним происходило.

В конце-концов в жизни так много других радостей! У него есть друзья и работа, и скоро он избавится от Пита с Патриком, и заживёт, как король. Ибо Патрик сказал: как только он выберет любую из предложенных вакансий, устроится на работу, на которой он может всецело использовать мозг, то Патрик освободит его от занятий математикой, а Пит напишет рекомендательное письмо, подтверждающее, что у него нет психологических отклонений. Не круто ли? Круто! Все его судимости, комитеты и учёты можно будет спустить в унитаз. Спасибо Патрику за это. Тайлер ещё не выразил благодарность, но он подумывал о том, что, возможно, подарить им что-нибудь? Или просто обнять на прощание.

Правда, он не мог выбрать ничего из того, что так усердно предлагал Стамп. Любой другой, наверное, устроился бы на первую предложенную должность, но Тайлер медлил. То ли потому, что он не был готов брать на себя столько серьёзных обязанностей, то ли потому что ему действительно не улыбалось проводить пять дней в неделю в какой-нибудь лаборатории. Ему предлагали работать в агентстве национальной безопасности, но он сразу отказался. Он обсуждал это с Питом, и их беседа — так мирно начавшаяся, — закончилась совершенно не так, как ожидал Тайлер.

Кстати о Пите. Еженедельные сеансы не прошли даром, и Тайлер решил, что обрёл в его лице нового друга. Это было так странно, что он подружился с собственным врачом. Однажды наступил день, когда Тайлер понял, что мог поговорить с Питом о многом, и тот всегда находил нужные слова, чтобы поддержать или поспорить, не переходя на личности и без осуждения. Но что-то пошло не так в тот день, и Тайлера снова посетило ужасное чувство, что всё обретённое за это лето, стремительно уплывает из рук.

— Почему ты не захотел работать на АНБ? — спросил Пит, сложив пальцы «домиком».

— Ты серьёзно не понимаешь? — Тайлер злился на его недальновидность. — Окей, я объясню. Вот я весь такой умный, расшифрую никому неизвестный код, которым потом воспользуются, чтобы найти какой-нибудь отряд в какой-нибудь Сирии, разгромят их к чертям собачьим, заденут ни в чём не повинные деревушки, и погибнет несколько десятков людей, а всё из-за чего? Из-за того, что такой гений как я, помог правительству с шифром, — горячился он. — Ну нет, я не собираюсь ввязываться в эти грязные политические игры, я подожду предложений получше.

— На скольких собеседованиях ты уже был? — спросил Пит, не меняя положения.

— Не знаю, — сердито ответил Тайлер. — Пять, шесть. Может десять, не считал.

— И тебе ничего не понравилось?

— Нет, — задумавшись на секунду, сказал Тайлер.

— А что тебе нравится? — с лёгкой улыбкой спросил Пит. — Чем тебе нравится заниматься? Кем бы ты хотел работать?

— Меня вполне устраивает та работа, которая у меня сейчас. Я сохраняю чистоту, и в этом нет ничего зазорного.

— Ты прав, безусловно, — кивнул Пит. — Патрик рассказывал мне, что ты блестяще доказываешь любые теоремы, которые некоторые не могли доказать в течение года.

— Ну, я не виноват, что «некоторые» такие тугодумы, — с презрением выплюнул Тайлер. — Патрик так печётся обо мне, будто я его сын, и он хочет, чтобы я пошёл по его стопам.

— Ты это не одобряешь? — голос Пита был твёрд и уверен, он не поддавался на его настроение.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы меня оставили в покое, — отчеканил Тайлер. — А ты, как я понимаю, переметнулся на его сторону?

— Не придумывай, просто и я, и Патрик не хотим, чтобы такой талантливый парень, как ты, пропадал зазря.

— Я никуда не пропаду, с чего вы взяли? — скривился Тайлер.

— Тогда ответь, пожалуйста, почему ты не хочешь использовать свой талант? Ты бы мог делать гораздо больше, — для себя и для мира, если хочешь, — если бы занимался тем, что ты любишь.

— Что я люблю? — вылупился на него Тайлер. — Похоже все знают обо мне больше, чем я о себе.

— Я не очень понимаю, о чём ты, — нахмурился Пит. — Но вопрос простой, почему ты не можешь на него ответить?

Невероятно. Не самая лучшая у него была неделька. Всем подавай ответы на вопросы, всем нужно отчитываться, что он думает, что он любит, почему он поступает так, а не иначе, они все с ума что ли, сошли?

— Я хотел бы работать официантом, — издевался Тайлер, — на Сицилии.

— Я понял, — Пит поднялся, прошёл мимо и распахнул дверь. — Тогда до встречи.

— Что? — подпрыгнул Тайлер. — Ты меня выгоняешь? Время ещё не вышло, какого хрена?

— Мне надоело смотреть, как ты изображаешь из себя дурака, — пожал плечами Пит. — Я задаю тебе обычный вопрос, а ты несёшь ерунду, которую слушать тошно.

— Но если я действительно хочу работать официантом? — оторопело спросил Тайлер. — Что в этом такого?

— Ничего, но это не ответ на мой вопрос, — печально сказал Пит. — А на мой вопрос ты ответить не можешь, и поэтому я не хочу больше тратить время на пустые разговоры.

Повисла пауза, в течение которой Тайлер смотрел на него, открыв рот.

Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? Пита он тоже вывел из себя потому, что не ответил на один ничего не значащий вопрос? Что за херня? А ещё психотерапевтом зовётся. Козёл. Тайлер подхватил куртку с кресла и пошёл на выход, пробормотав «пошёл ты» себе под нос.

— Удачи в ресторанном бизнесе, — в свою очередь сказал Пит и захлопнул дверь.

+++

Выйдя из университета, Тайлер поймал себя на том, что ему жутко хотелось с кем-нибудь поговорить. Слишком много произошло за последние несколько дней, и если он в скором времени не выплеснет всё, что творилось у него на душе, то натворит делов. Опять завяжет драку, или не дай бог, угодит в тюрьму за безделицу.

Он достал телефон и открыл список контактов. Первым, конечно, значился Джош, и Тайлер закусил губу, размышляя.

Джош улетает, они расстались, они опять расстались, и Тайлера успокаивало только то, что на этот раз это произошло не по его вине, а по вине Джоша, но легче от этого не становилось.

На секунду палец Тайлера замер над именем и цифрами, которые он знал наизусть: позвонить, услышать его голос, узнать, как дела, когда он улетает? Они могли бы остаться друзьями. Переписываться время от времени.

Дохлый номер. Тайлер покачал головой. Сейчас он пойдёт домой и как следует проспится. Послезавтра у него утренняя смена с Брендоном. С ним-то он и поговорит. А Джошу позвонит позже. А ещё лучше — напишет. Пожелает счастливого пути. И хорошей жизни в Калифорнии.

+++

Сотый раз за ночь Тайлер посмотрел на часы: полночь, полвторого, полтретьего. Он лежал без сна с тех пор, как улёгся в кровать. Он слушал музыку на всю громкость, чтобы заглушить грызущие его мысли, ибо всё, о чём он мог думать, был Джош. Что он сейчас один, в своей комнате, так далеко от него, возможно уже спит, или собирает вещи, или думает о нём, так же как он сейчас думает о Джоше.

Тайлер проверил фейсбук, и приложение показало, что последний раз Джош был онлайн семь часов назад. Значит, писать ему сюда бессмысленно. Ведомый минутной решимостью, он открыл смски, чтобы написать Джошу новую, но увидев последнюю переписку, был застигнут врасплох эмоциями, которые обрушились на него из-за одного-единственного смайлика с поцелуйчиком.

Боже, это так нечестно, несправедливо, что они расстались подобным образом. Всё было хорошо, они так мило переписывались, засыпали вместе, Джош целовал его. Он постоянно целовал его. Почему он решил уехать, обменять его здесь на иллюзорную жизнь там? Тайлеру хотелось позвонить ему среди ночи, наорать, что он идиот, и не имеет права так обращаться с ним, не имеет права делать ему так больно. Он этого не заслужил.

«Я тебя ненавижу», — набрал он и тут же стёр.

«Почему ты не хочешь остаться?» — Тайлер аккуратно подбирал каждую букву, и потом также аккуратно удалял.

«Чтоб ты был счастлив, придурок!» — слишком злобно.

«Прости, я вспылил, давай останемся друзьями?» — о нет, плохая идея.

«Надеюсь, ты найдёшь все невидимые звёзды в своей вонючей Калифорнии» — ужасное сочетание слов, потёр нос Тайлер.

«Когда ты улетаешь?» — палец привычно соскользнул на стрелочку, отправляющую сообщение, и три слова отметились «доставлено», а через три секунды «прочитано».

Тайлер закрыл ладонью открывшийся от неожиданности рот. Твою мать, что он сделал? Он что, собственные руки контролировать не может?

Он выключил экран и, досчитав до десяти, включил снова.

В округлом прямоугольнике светилось: 2 сентября, рейс в 13:40, из Джон Гленн*. Придёшь провожать? и смайлик. Смайлик! Получается, Тайлер здесь страдает, а он ему смайлики шлёт? Вот говнюк. Он схватил телефон и быстро набрал ответ:

«Нет, прости, буду работать. Желаю тебе всех благ!» — отлично, чем официальнее, тем лучше.

«Люблю тебя» — ответил Джош меньше, чем через минуту, и Тайлер зарылся лицом в подушку, чтобы остановить разъедающие глаза слёзы.

+++

Брендон пританцовывал всё время, пока они работали, и Тайлер старался не показывать виду, как его раздражала эта счастливая физиономия. Тот постоянно напевал себе под нос, крутил задницей и приглашал Тайлера присоединиться. Когда смена закончилась, они вышли из кинотеатра, и Брендон напустил на себя серьёзный вид:

— Хэй, как у тебя дела? — он остановился посреди дороги и закурил. — Ты сегодня какой-то притихший. Всё в порядке?

— Да, — Тайлер кивнул на тлеющею сигарету. — Дай-ка мне одну.

— Оу, — щурясь от едкого дыма, он протянул Тайлеру открытую пачку, — я думал, ты бросил.

— Снова начал, — равнодушно отозвался Тайлер.

— Понятно, — он помолчал. — Как Джош?

— Мы расстались, — эти два слова поцарапали ему горло.

— Чего? — Брендон кашлянул. — Почему?

— Он улетает в Лос-Анджелес.

— Когда?

— Второго сентября, — Тайлер посмотрел под ноги, — через три дня.

— Печально, — они неспешно шагали вдоль улицы. — Он хороший парень, почему ты не поедешь с ним?

— Мне и здесь прекрасно живётся, — он глубоко затянулся.

— Прекрасно? — брови Брендона изогнулись в две крутые дуги. — Без обид, друг, но такая жизнь далека от прекрасной.

— О чём ты? — не понял Тайлер.

— Посмотри на себя, ты самый умный человек, которого я знаю, и ты зарабатываешь тем, что убираешь дерьмо в кинотеатре. Это немного, — он повертел растопыренными пальцами, — странно, не находишь? Я бы на твоём месте, давно всё здесь бросил и отправился с Джошем в Лос-Анджелес.

— Я не могу, — слабо возразил Тайлер, чувствуя себя глупо. — Я до сих пор под присмотром суда и Патрика.

— А что говорит профессор? Когда закончатся уроки математики? — участливо спросил Брендон. — Они же закончатся когда-нибудь?

— Да, мне нужно устроиться на работу по его рекомендации до конца месяца, и тогда меня отпустят с миром.

— И чего ты ждёшь? — в голосе Брендона послышался укор, и Тайлер оторопел: теперь ещё и Брендон учит его жизни? Дожили. — Ты хочешь сказать, что этот Патрик не может организовать тебе работу в той же Калифорнии? Он вроде как какая-то важная шишка в своих кругах?

— Да, наверное, я не знаю, не спрашивал, — если минуту назад Тайлер чувствовал себя глупо, то сейчас он был готов сгореть от стыда, но продолжал нести давно заученную чушь. — Я не хочу никуда лететь, мне нравится жить здесь, тусить с друзьями, ненапряжно работать…

— Ты себя слышишь вообще? — Брендон заглянул ему в лицо и потрогал лоб.

— Слышу! — неожиданно громко вырвалось у Тайлера. — Какая разница где жить, кем работать! — ого, вышло не так равнодушно, как он рассчитывал: Брендон удивлённо заморгал от столь бурной реакции.

— Ух ты, и правда, — он сделал несколько коротких затяжек, затушил окурок о грязную стену и повернулся к нему. — Вот, что я тебе скажу, Тайлер, мать твою, Джозеф, ты хороший человек, мой лучший друг и всё такое, но если до конца месяца ничего не изменится, то я самолично тебя отпинаю, окей? — Брендон говорил серьёзно, слишком серьёзно для него. — Тебе выпал шанс на миллион, а ты предпочитаешь отпустить его на ветер? Я не позволю тебе этого сделать, просто не позволю, это глупо. Ладно я, со мной всё понятно, но ты, — он помотал головой. — Ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего, чем всё это, — он указал большим пальцем за собой. — Меня поражает, что до тебя это не доходит.

Он замолчал, и Тайлер не находил слов для ответа. Что получается, Брендон знает, что лучше для него? Тайлер не мог сказать, что мнение друзей когда-либо влияло на его собственное, но что-то в интонации Брендона, в том, _как_ он говорил, убеждало Тайлера, что он прав.

Но что ему делать? Бежать к Джошу, броситься в ноги и умолять простить? Или сначала пойти на поклон к Патрику, чтобы договориться о любой работе, только в Лос-Анджелесе? И что он скажет? Его мутило от мысли, что придётся признаваться в слабостях, перешагивать через принципы, унижаться, просить прощения за то, о чём он не жалеет.

Какой же он гордый, заносчивый и трусливый мудак. Джош прав, всегда был прав. Тайлер не знал, как это опровергнуть. Ему проще остаться здесь, в зоне комфорта, с тупой работой и еженедельными походами по барам. Есть угроза, что в своей упёртости он потеряет ещё и Брендона, ну и хрен с ним тогда. У него никогда не было много друзей, почему сейчас он должен за них цепляться? Найдёт новых. И подружку тоже найдёт. У него, кстати, до сих пор остался номер той блондиночки, как её там? Дженна? Отлично, вот ей он завтра и позвонит. Сходит на собеседование и подпишет контракт, не вдаваясь в подробности. Все тогда будут счастливы. И он тоже.

Боже, когда прекратится этот бесконечный круговорот противоречий, потока размышлений, скачущих от одной крайности в другую. Тайлер был готов выплюнуть внутренности, курить сигарету за сигаретой, пока у него не закружится голова, и он не будет чувствовать ничего, кроме блаженного онемения во всём теле. А если повезёт, то и его чувствовать не будет.

— Давай выпьем, — с ложной бодростью предложил он. — Есть здесь поблизости хороший бар?

— Есть, — Брендон посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и, помедлив секунду, обнял за плечи одной рукой. — Я обещал Райану, что не буду пить без него, но сегодня я сделаю исключение.

Бар назывался «Войс». Внутри всё светилось разноцветными неоновыми огнями, в углу стояло два стола для бильярда и, увидев небольшую сцену и худенькую девушку у микрофона, Тайлер понял, что это караоке. Неплохо. Когда-то он слышал, что музыка лечит душевные раны. Сегодня он это проверит.

Брендон не стал брать пиво, а начал с шотов: в меню их было такое разнообразие, и продавались они в наборах по четыре штуки — очень удобно. Они взяли три набора, и осушили первый в два глотка. Глаза Брендона засияли знакомым безумным блеском, а на лицо Тайлера стало медленно закрадываться улыбка.

Всё будет хорошо. Он напьётся. О, да, он напьётся так, как не напивался никогда в жизни. Он не будет ни о чём думать, пропади всё пропадом. Ему надоело копаться в мыслях, чувствах, желаниях, может он в конце-концов расслабиться, как нормальный человек, забыться самым безобидным способом. Главное, не названивать Джошу в пьяном угаре, — слишком клишированно, на грани пошлости. Нет, нет, нет. Всё, что угодно, только не это.

— У меня к тебе просьба, — шикнул Тайлер и поманил Брендона указательным пальцем. — Если я вдруг захочу позвонить Джошу, отговори меня, хорошо?

— Почему? — тот перевёл на него осоловелый взгляд.

— Ты мне друг или не друг? — опа, сколько он уже выпил, что задаёт такие философские вопросы?

— Конечно друг, — волосы Брендона красиво качнулись в полосе яркого света.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, сделай, как я прошу, — приложив ладонь к сердцу, попросил Тайлер.

— Уговорил, — со вздохом сказал Брендон. — Вы были такой милой парой, жаль, что у вас так вышло.

— Как Райан? — поменял тему Тайлер, потому что если они начнут горевать по его отношениям с Джошем, то пьяных слёз ему точно не избежать, а Тайлер не хотел, чтобы Брендон видел его в таком состоянии. Чтобы кто-либо видел его в таком состоянии. Он хочет веселиться, а не плакать. Он хочет забыть обо всём, что произошло, и желательно без слюней-соплей.

— Шикарно, — Брендон мечтательно улыбнулся, словно вспоминая о чём-то. — Вечно пишет какие-то рассказы, истории. Пару раз посвятил мне несколько стихотворений. Я чуть не сдох от смущения.

— Рад за тебя, — Тайлер поднял стопку с кристально-прозрачной жидкостью. — В смысле, что у вас всё так хорошо складывается.

— Спасибо, — они звонко чокнулись и залпом выпили последние шоты.

— Возьмёшь ещё? — Тайлер вытащил из кармана двадцатидолларовую купюру.

— Вау, похоже сегодня не ты, а я потащу тебя домой, — усмехнулся Брендон, подхватывая деньги.

Границы мира смазывались. Тело ломило с непривычки, в голове появилась приятная лёгкость. Тайлер улыбался, слушал музыку, слушал Брендона и улыбался шире. Он пил алкоголь, как воду, и не чувствовал эффекта, которого хотел достигнуть.

Но ничего, вечер только начинается, он выпьет ещё. Он уже выпил целых… раз, два, три… шесть шотов, этого ничтожно мало, чтобы затопить любое, малейшее воспоминание обо всём, что он натворил за последнюю неделю. Ещё пара шотиков, и он наконец отключится от гоняющегося за ним не столь далёкого прошлого.

— Мне нравится эта песня! — заорал Брендон в сторону сцены, с которой доносилась знакомая мелодия, но Тайлер не мог так быстро определить, что именно это была за композиция. — Party-boys don’t get hurt, can’t feel anything*, — подхватил Брендон во всё горло, и оу, оказывается, у него сильный голос.

— «Пати-бойз»? — Тайлеру приходилось делать усилие, чтобы шевелить заплетающимся языком. — Там же вроде «пати-гёлз»? — он хихикнул.

— Я хочу спеть эту песню, — Брендон, шатаясь во все стороны, поднялся из-за стола. — Для тебя! Мой друг!

— Типа, я тусовщик? — он наблюдал за ним с улыбкой, которую не мог контролировать. — Я даже на вечеринке ни разу не был.

— Неважно, — Брендон схватил его за голову и смачно чмокнул в макушку. — Пей, — он взял стопку и, быстро опустошив её, направился к сцене.

Точно. Пей.

Тайлер опрокинул в себя очередную порцию неизвестного алкоголя и осмотрел стол. О, у него есть много шотов. Много-много шотов. Или у него уже двоится в глазах?

Он потянулся к миниатюрному стаканчику и обрадовался, когда его пальцы соприкоснулись с прохладным стеклом.

Раз, два, три — пей.

Раз, два, три — пей.

Раз, два, три — пей.

И ещё порцию, пожалуй.

Какая хорошая песня, подумал Тайлер. Как правильно — веселиться до упаду, ведь никогда не знаешь, с чем столкнёшься завтра. Всегда надо ловить момент. Carpe diem* во всей красе. Как сейчас. Ему так хорошо, ох, его даже не тошнит, и он не вспоминает ни о Джоше, ни о Патрике, ни о том, какой он — всеми ими обожаемый Тайлер Джозеф — ничтожный, гадкий, эгоистичный человечишко. А Брендон так заливается, вау, господь всемогущий, давно он научился так петь? Или это благодаря девчонке, голос которой идеально подходит для исполнения этой песни? Хрен его знает, но это потрясающе. Потрясающе. Это достойно оваций. Стоячих. Стоячие овации. Тайлер хохотнул и хлопнул в ладоши. Не, встать он не сможет, но вот похлопать — вполне.

Надо выпить. Где его шот? А, вот он. Всё как по нотам. Замечательная песня. Брендон, ты покорил меня, у тебя талант. Талант. Это я тебе говорю. Тебе нужно на Бродвей. Тебя там примут с распростёртыми объятиями. Почему ты скрывал это ото всех? Никогда так не делай. Держи стопку и пей. За тебя.

Раз, два, три — пей.

Раз, два, три — пей.

Раз, два, три — пей.

И нет, ему не хватит.

+++

Гудел мобильник. Возможно у него в голове, потому что виски ломило так, словно вовнутрь вселилось два огромных асфальтодробительных молотка. Тайлер сдвинул брови, морщась от боли, которая раскалывала череп на тысячи мелких кусочков. Во рту стоял отвратительный горький привкус, он едва мог пошевелиться, и свет, пробивающийся сквозь заплывшие веки, нещадно резал глаза.

Сколько он вчера выпил?

Ох, нет, если он задумается об алкоголе на секунду дольше, его стошнит, и он не успеет добежать до туалета.

Кстати, где он?

Медленно, будто боясь разлететься на части, он приподнялся на кровати. Напротив него, на диване спал Брендон, завернувшись в старый плед. В окно заглядывало тусклое утреннее солнце, всё казалось пыльным, предметы сливались в одну бесформенную кучу. Тайлер прижал ладонь ко лбу и, испытывая рвотные позывы, кое-как опустил ноги на пол.

Господи, он спал в одежде, как последний бомж. Спасибо Брендону, что не в кедах. Ему следует поблагодарить Брендона за то, что он умудрился довести его до дома в таком состоянии — ведь Брендон вчера пил не меньше Тайлера. Вроде.

Чем всё вчера закончилось?

Воспоминания смешивались в чёрно-белое мессиво из музыки и пульсирующих лампочек, стенами крутящимися, как на самом безумном аттракционе и бесконечного потока возлияний. Всё обрывалось после того, как, они спели песню Сии.

Почему он думает «они»? Он вроде не пел? Или пел? А, к чёрту.

Тайлер сел на пол перед диваном и осторожно толкнул Брендона в плечо. Тот пошевелился и со сдавленным стоном перевернулся на спину.

— Хэй, — позвал Тайлер, и чёрт, ему даже говорить больно. — Мы вчера… ничего не учудили?

— Я никогда больше не буду с тобой пить, Джозеф, — хриплым голосом проговорил Брендон. — Ты мутант. Я столько не пью, сколько ты пьёшь.

— Спасибо, что спать уложил, — неожиданно голову сжало плотным кольцом, и он чуть не поддался соблазну снова принять горизонтальное положение. — Что вчера произошло?

— Мы пили и пели, — Брендон не открывал глаз. — Ты рассказывал, что какой-то Пит заставляет тебя работать на ФБР, потом крыл Джоша отборными матюками и чуть не расплакался. Никогда тебя таким не видел, — он покосился на него из-под полуприкрытых век.

— «Чуть» или «расплакался»? — Тайлер потрогал щёки, будто проверяя, остались ли там вчерашние слёзы.

— Ты держался из последних сил, — его подбородок задвигался туда-сюда. — У меня на груди не рыдал, но понятно, что ты вчера не от лучшей жизни так нажрался.

— Чёрт, — чёрт, чёрт, черт. — А я ему случайно не звонил? — это же вчера было, когда он обещал себе, что ни за что в жизни не будет звонить Джошу пьяным? Или в прошлой жизни?

— Не помню, — вздохнул Брендон и повернулся к нему спиной.

— Что значит, ты не помнишь? — Тайлер ошарашенно разглядывал светло-коричневый плед, в мозг вонзились десятки ржавых гвоздиков, он охнул и обхватил голову руками.

Брендон не ответил и, подождав, когда спадёт тяжёлая тошнотворная волна, Тайлер осторожно встал на четвереньки и со скоростью улитки пополз в сторону кровати.

Нужно найти телефон, срочно. Незамедлительно. Чёрт, что он наделал. Возможно он не только звонил Джошу, а ещё и писал. Или отправлял фотки. О, нет, только не это. Господь, его организм мстит ему, а кости, кажется, скрипят от каждого телодвижения. Чтоб он ещё раз, когда-нибудь — нет, ни за что.

Перерыв полпостели и не найдя мобильника, Тайлер по привычке полез в карман худи и нашёл его там. Идиот.

Трясущейся с перепою рукой он нажал кнопку: семь пропущенных от Патрика, один от Пита? Да пошли вы все. Потом перезвонит.

С замиранием сердца он открыл список последних контактов. Фух, ничего. Слава богу. А что там по сообщениям? Ура, тоже пусто, какой он молодец, что сумел в таком неадеквате, как вчера, не сорваться и сохранить чувство собственного достоинства. Правда, Брендон сказал, что он чуть не сорвался, ну ладно. Бывает. Они никому не расскажут.

Экран ожил, зашевелился в ладони Тайлера — белым по чёрному, на него смотрело имя «Стамп». А, чёрт, только не сейчас, что им вечно от него нужно, господи. Закатив глаза, он принял вызов и молча прижал трубку к уху:

— Где тебя черти носят, паршивец? Вчера тебя ждали до полуночи, где ты пропадал? Мы же договаривались, что на встречи ты приходишь вовремя и без выкрутасов! Когда до тебя наконец дойдёт, что я несу за тебя ответственность, что подставляя меня, ты подставляешь людей, которым мне потом смотреть в глаза и отчитываться?

— Ты можешь так не кричать? — Тайлер зажмурился от пронзительной боли в затылке. — Я был занят.

— Ах ты был занят, — голос Патрика дрожал от ярости, — тогда надеюсь, ты разобрался со всеми важными делами, потому что если через час тебя не будет в университете, клянусь богом, я упеку тебя обратно за решётку!

Тайлер ждал продолжения, пока не понял, что несколько секунд слушает тишину. Ой-ой, какие мы грозные, подумал он, открывая «Убер». Через час так через час, чего так орать-то, господи.

У него возникли небольшие сложности, когда он пытался плавно подняться с пола. В итоге он смог дойти до ванной и умыться.

Боги, как же дерьмово он выглядит. Чувствует себя далеко не лучше. Найти бы у Брендона пару таблеток от похмелья, если такие существуют. Тайлер рылся в коробке похожей на аптечку, когда его телефон пискнул, оповещая, что приехало такси. Он выругался, взял лежащие у зеркала солнечные очки и закрыл за собой дверь.

Такси быстро довезло его до университета, и перед тем, как подняться в здание, он заскочил в магазин, чтобы купить огромную бутылку воды и жвачку. Ох, вряд ли получится избежать порции праведного гнева от Патрика, но он старался. Правда. Стамп сам виноват, что не дал ему времени привести себя в порядок. Кто звонит… в час дня в субботу и требует притащиться через весь город, потому что у него не выгорело с работодателями? Да ну его к чёрту, решил Тайлер, тяжело поднимаясь по ступенькам.

— Не стоит давить на него, — услышал он взволнованный голос Пита, подойдя к приоткрытой двери.

— Что, прости? Я предлагаю ему самые интересные вакансии, он может работать в университете, в финансовых компаниях, на правительство, — сердито перечислял Патрик. — Любой другой на его месте был бы мне благодарен и давно принялся за работу, а он имеет наглость воротить нос, будто я предлагаю ему кусок дерьма!

— Может, ему не нравится ничего из предложенного, ему это не по душе.

— Так я просил тебя разобраться, что ему «по душе», просил помочь мне, что ему на самом деле нужно! — бушевал Патрик. — Я думал, мы работаем вместе, а ты, оказывается, с ним спелся и склоняешься к тому, чтобы оставить всё как есть! Действительно, пусть катится дальше по наклонной, пусть проведёт полжизни в тюрьме, а вторую половину сопьётся.

— Пожалуйста, не преувеличивай, — Пит тяжело вздохнул и после паузы продолжил: — Он примет решение, я уверен. Сейчас у него сложный период, ему надо дать время определиться, что он хочет.

— Сложный период! — с притворной жалостью повторил Патрик. — Его «сложный период» немного затянулся, не считаешь?

— Не считаю, — сурово отрезал Пит. — Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, почему он такой? Почему он никого к себе не подпускает, ведёт себя, как подросток? Он так защищается, потому что боится, что ему сделают больно. Если немного подождать, то всё наладится, он поймёт, что бояться нечего, а для этого нужно время.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Спокойненько разгребать его косяки ещё полгода? Вчера я чувствовал себя невероятно глупо, когда меня отчитывали, как малолетку перед директором школы, — не унимался Патрик. — Я вытаскиваю его из помоев, в которых он увяз по самые уши, а он хоть бы хны.

— Парень ошибся один раз, а ты раздул из этого трагедию, — заметил Пит, судя по всему, он улыбался.

— Когда он превратился в твоего любимчика? По-моему, ты слишком его защищаешь и ждёшь, когда всё само рассосётся.

— Опять ты за старое, — хлопнула дверца книжного шкафа. — Давай дождёмся его и всё выясним.

— Дождёмся! Я надеюсь! Вот где он шляется? Я звонил ему час назад, — снова завёлся Патрик. — Если он не появится здесь через пять минут, я не знаю, что я с ним сделаю.

Тайлер услышал шаги и, испугавшись, что его обнаружат, открыл дверь.

Пит и Патрик застыли и уставились на него, как на чудо природы. Тайлер щёлкнул пузырём жвачки, снял солнечные очки и как ни в чём не бывало прошёл к креслу напротив стола.

Патрик откашлялся и подобрался. Он как всегда был одет с иголочки: белоснежная рубашка и тёмно-серый костюм в тонкую полосочку. В грязно-жёлтой худи Тайлер почувствовал себя ущербным. Его всё ещё мутило, но услышанный разговор отрезвил его, в мозгу прояснилось.

— Ты повёл себя очень безответственно вчера, — строго начал Стамп. — Мне пришлось оправдываться, придумывать нелепые истории, что ты принимал участие в очень важном исследовании. Я бы не хотел, чтобы подобное повторялось.

— Хорошо, не повторится, — он устало посмотрел на него; Патрик и Пит переглянулись.

— Тогда не будешь ли ты столь любезен, и не обрадуешь нас своим решением по поводу любой из представленных вакансий, — он выражался таким сложным слогом, что Тайлеру пришлось напрягаться, чтобы вникнуть в смысл его слов. — До конца месяца осталось совсем немного, и скоро мне нужно подавать отчёт судье о том, что с тобой проведена соответствующая работа, что всё хорошо, и что теперь ты полноценный член общества.

— Окей, что я должен подписать? — рассеянно спросил Тайлер.

— Ты выбрал что-то из того, что я тебе предлагал? — очки Патрика подскочили на носу.

— Да, я буду работать в той компании, которая была первая в списке, — Тайлер посмотрел на Пита, но тот оставался беспристрастным.

— «Блэк и Ко»? — недоверчиво переспросил Стамп.

— «Блэк и Ко», — подтвердил Тайлер.

— Ты точно решил? — Патрик наклонился к нему, как к ребёнку, который долгое время отказывался от сладостей.

— Точно, — кивнул Тайлер.

— Хорошо, — он выпрямился и пригладил пуговицы на пиджаке. — Тогда я подготовлю бумаги и свяжусь с тобой, — он повернулся к Питу. — Можно тебя на минуту.

Они отошли к двери и перебросились буквально парой слов, смысла которых Тайлер не уловил и не хотел улавливать. Он устал, его нервы были на пределе и впервые за много лет, он почувствовал, что выдохся, что у него не осталось сил сопротивляться.

Какая теперь разница? Будь что будет. Патрик сделал всё от него зависящее, чтобы превратить его в приличного человека, Тайлер был благодарен ему. Что ему остаётся делать, кроме как принять условия? Всё честно. Тайлер открутил крышечку на бутылке и допил остатки воды несколькими глотками.

Пит вернулся, молча сел перед ним и открыл тонкую папку, на обложке которой значилось его имя. Тайлер знал, что это тот самый отчёт судье, и что в нём лежало досье на всю его жизнь, начиная с рождения. Он встретился с взглядом Пита и криво улыбнулся.

— Я твой любимчик? — спросил он. — Лестно.

— Ты всё слышал, — усмехнулся Пит.

— Не всё, — Тайлер пожал плечами. — Но достаточно.

— Прости Патрика, он очень волнуется за тебя.

— Да я и не обижался, — Тайлер опустил глаза и принялся изучать ладони.

— Ты окончательно решил с работой?

— Конечно, чего тянуть. Я и так слишком долго мусолил это дело.

— Ты волен делать, как считаешь нужным, думать сколько угодно времени.

— Я знаю, но пора браться за ум, — он намеревался сказать это гораздо веселей, чем у него получилось, — чтобы ни у кого не складывалось впечатления, что я чувствительный подросток, который всего боится.

— Не говори так, я не это имел в виду, — мягко попросил Пит.

— Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, — у Тайлера опять заболела голова. — Я ничего не отрицаю, ты прав. Я действительно боюсь, что мне сделают больно, и поэтому я предпочитаю закрываться от всего, что несёт хотя бы призрачную угрозу. Именно поэтому я веду себя, как мудак. И поэтому я расстался с Джошем.

— Я не знал, что ты с ним сходился, — глядя на него печальными глазами, Пит ненадолго замолчал. — Это тот парень, про которого ты рассказывал?

— Да.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Тайлер, ему только перед Вентцом поплакать осталось, ага.

— Послушай, — Пит поднялся и, обойдя стол, сел рядом на корточки, — я читал всё, что про тебя написано в этом отчёте. Это ужасно, отвратительно, и мне правда очень-очень жаль, что подобное произошло с тобой, но я хочу, чтобы бы ты понимал, что в этом нет твоей вины.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Тайлер и шмыкнул носом, о нет, нет, какого хрена? Он вроде трезвый. — Не надо меня жалеть.

— Я тебя не жалею, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты поступал так, как тебе подсказывало сердце, а значит поступал правильно, и поэтому ты не должен чувствовать себя виноватым.

— Когда я расставался с ним, я своё сердце как раз не слушал, и сейчас, — он смахнул со щёк две предательские слезы, — мне так плохо, что я не знаю, из какого окна лучше выкинуться, — о, чёрт, что с ним, что он делает, почему он плачет, как ребёнок, он должен был всё выплакать вчера и забыть обо всём, что явилось тому причиной. — Я не знаю, что мне сделать, чтобы перестать чувствовать то, что я чувствую, не знаю.

Пит обнял его, и Тайлер вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой. Какой же он идиот. Он живёт в отрицании и делает вид, что всё хорошо. Он напивается до бесчувствия, плачет на плече у психотерапевта — как это называется? Дно. Он никогда так горько не плакал, тем более из-за человека, которого сам отправил восвояси. Первый раз он так удачно обманул себя, почему второй раз не получилось?

— Тише, тише, — Пит погладил его по спине, и от этой доброты Тайлеру хотелось плакать сильней. — Неужели ничего нельзя исправить?

— Не знаю, — он всхлипнул и попытался взять себя руки.

— Тогда слушай, — Пит отстранился от него, — едь домой, прими душ и постарайся уснуть, хорошо? Завтра позвони мне, я к тебе приеду и поговорим, договорились?

— Да, — Тайлер не смотрел на него, ему было стыдно, что Пит стал невольным свидетелем его душевных терзаний, дурацких слёз, но в то же время, ему стало немного легче. — Спасибо.

— Береги себя, — сказал Пит на прощание и, выжав из себя подобие улыбки, Тайлер покинул кабинет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Джон Гленн - аэропорт в Колумбусе 
> 
> *Carpe diem - лови день (латынь)
> 
> *Party boys don't get hurt - искажённая строчка из песни Sia - Chandelier, послушать:  
> https://youtu.be/2vjPBrBU-TM


	8. Знак Бесконечность

Потолок казался бесконечно серым, как небо в дождливый день. Тайлер лежал на полу и уныло переводил взгляд из одного угла в другой. Он не плакал, но тоска съедала мысли. Ночью он почти не спал, а когда очнулся от бесцветного сна, то долго не мог заставить себя подняться. У него не было планов на сегодня, поэтому он перебрался с кровати на пол и принялся страдать по Джошу.

Страдать. Он не помнил, чтобы он когда-либо страдал. Обычно он на всё махал рукой, забывал и радовался, что выбрался из передряг сухим и невредимым. Но это Джош. С ним Тайлер всегда оказывался в дураках. Даже когда казалось, что ха, ему удалось обмануть Джоша, в итоге получалось, что он обманывал себя, а Джош давным-давно ускакал вперёд и размахивал перед ним плакатом с надписью «видишь, тебе никуда от меня не скрыться».

Как он дошёл до такого состояния? Почему он не может побороть слабость к нему и жить, как нормальный человек? Подумаешь, Джош улетает! Ну и что? Пусть летит куда хочет. Ну да, они давно знакомы, ну да, он его единственный парень, с которым он много трахался. Ну да, им было хорошо вместе, Тайлер никогда не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Но счастье штука приходящая. По крайней мере, он всегда так думал. Вот он полежит несколько часов, или дней, или… недель, и жизнь войдёт в обычную колею. Всё будет как прежде. Только без Джоша.

От мысли, что он никогда не прикоснётся к нему, Тайлера обдавало холодом. Почему, если он думал о том, что он больше никогда не увидит Брендона, то ему было всё равно, а как Джош — так сразу хочется вытянуть ручки и кричать «Вернись!»? Может, он околдовал Тайлера? Сделал куклу-вуду и втайне втыкал в неё иголки. Вполне логичное объяснение.

Боже, он дебил. Больной на всю голову. Он перевернулся на бок, и на экране памяти, как в кино, вспыхнул момент, когда они впервые поцеловались: жёсткий пол под спиной, ладонь Джоша неуверенно скользящая вниз по бедру, неуклюжие языки, и большой пушистый цветок, который распустился в груди Тайлера в то мгновение. Они целовались и прикасались друг к другу после этого миллионы раз, но Тайлер помнил их первый до последней мурашки.

Первый раз после перерыва в шесть лет, он тоже отлично помнил. Как было романтично. Губы дрогнули в подобии улыбки. За книгой он тогда бежал, ага. Нормально они тогда… «почитали».

Ох, как же ему было весело и спокойно. Он так много смеялся, как не смеялся никогда в жизни, он научился быть ласковым и без оглядки отдавать эту ласку Джошу. И только благодаря Джошу, благодаря ему, Тайлер узнал, каково это — быть любимым.

Тайлер закрыл глаза и представил, что Джош никуда не улетел, что он принимает душ, и скоро выйдет, и они закажут пиццу, посмотрят какой-нибудь фильм, и будут целоваться до умопомрачения. Как всегда, впрочем. Потом они уснут, а когда Тайлер откроет глаза, он увидит его лицо, так близко, что можно пересчитать каждую ресничку и бровинку.

Напротив него валялся комочек пыли. От пола пахло сыростью и старьём. Никто не шумел в соседней комнате, хотя Тайлеру начинало казаться, что он слышит его шаги, его мягкий голос, напевающий простенькую мелодию. Но это были галлюцинации, самообман, к которому он так пристрастился последнее время. Джоша здесь нет, потому что Тайлер не умел признавать свои слабости, потому что он сам слабак.

Почему он собственными руками избавился от того, что ему так дорого? Он не гений, а самый настоящий кретин, с мозгом меньше, чем у голубя. Такой гордый и неприступный, он выкинул подаренную ему любовь в окно. Дважды. Разве умный человек так поступает? Он искал оправдания, громил автомобили, играл в крутого парня, делал людям больно, но не признавал простого и ясного факта, что его любили. Любили, не смотря на то, что он совершил, не смотря на то, что он далеко не подарок, а грубый, циничный и злорадный сукин сын. Чудо, судьба, бог-невидимка снова свёл их вместе, но Тайлер не оценил. Он ничего не оценил, даже собственных усилий, когда гонялся за Джошем, как влюблённая школьница по всей округе, замирая от ужаса, что ему скажут «нет». Но Джош сказал «да», и Тайлер навсегда остался бы счастливым, если бы послушал зов сердца и не испугался чувства, которое яркими буквами мигало у него в сознании.

Он любит его. Он любит его. Он любит его. Он всегда любил его, с первого поцелуя, возможно раньше, все эти шесть лет, когда они были не вместе, он любил его. Убегая, обманывая себя, эта любовь всегда жила с ним, и как бы глубоко он не закапывал её, отмахивался и делал вид, что ему всё безразлично, это чувство оставалось с ним. Он никогда не признавался себе, никогда не думал, что это зайдёт так далеко. Что не проходило минуты, чтобы он не думал о Джоше, что ничего, совершенно ничего не могло отвлечь его от свербящей пустоты, от ощущения, что он стремительно терял часть себя, разлетался на осколки, и их разносило по бескрайней вселенной, и если он что-нибудь не изменит, то от него ничего не останется, он превратится в тень.

Но что он может предпринять?

Тайлер сел и проверил телефон. Он не позвонил Питу, потому что решил, что справится сам. Он понятия не имел как, но беспокоить Пита из-за горстки бессвязных мыслей ему не хотелось. Тайлер сам во всём виноват: придумал себе проблемы, ему их и разгребать. Здесь ему никто не поможет.

Он повторно посмотрел на часы — самолёт Джоша улетает через три часа. Через три часа всё закончится. Он никогда его больше не увидит и не услышит, и от этой мысли по спине пробежала отвратительная толпа мурашек.

Он может всё исправить, если… если что? Позвонит ему и признается, что жить без него не может? И что это изменит? Самолёт это не остановит, и вполне вероятно Джоша тоже — Тайлер вспоминал их ссору с содроганием. Чего он тогда так упёрся рогом со своим «хочу-не хочу»? Надо было соглашаться, а не строить из себя оскорблённое достоинство. Ладно, что было, то было, сейчас это не поможет, нужно действовать.

Тайлер поднялся и зашагал по комнате. До Джон Гленн от дома максимум час на такси. Он успеет перехватить Джоша, если отправится туда сейчас же.

Натягивая одной рукой кеды, второй вызывая такси, Тайлер ругал себя последними словами. Чёрт, чёрт, чем он думал, когда отказывался от предложения Джоша, зачем он так усложнил себе жизнь? Он мог бы сидеть сейчас в аэропорту и потягивать кофе, хихикая над шутками Джоша, а не нестись туда в последний момент, потому что его наконец осенило, что он более чем неровно к нему дышит. Тайлер выскочил на улицу в чём был — в пижамных штанах в ромбик и старой майке — и побежал навстречу приближающемуся автомобилю.

Широкоплечий мужик за рулём бровью не повёл, когда Тайлер запыхавшись запрыгнул в пропахший бензином салон и велел гнать в аэропорт. Лишь бы не было пробок, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, он очень торопится, пожалуйста, давайте все машины дружно расступятся, ибо в противном случае он упустит любовь всей своей жизни.

Как только они выехали на шоссе, дорога стала свободней и шире, скорость увеличилась, и Тайлер благодарил бога, что тот услышал его немые мольбы. Всё будет хорошо. Он успеет. У него целых… два часа. Посадку объявляют за сорок минут, и может быть Джошик задержится в кафе, или встретит друга, и Тайлер найдёт его там с порога — сражённого наповал от его появления.

Он смотрел на пролетающее мимо домики, и мечтал о том, как поцелует Джоша, как он обнимет его. Если Джош его простит вообще. Он вроде не злопамятный. Неужели Джош поверил ему, когда он говорил, что не любит его? Ну, Тайлер почесал затылок, он так шикарно сыграл безразличие, что ему впору вручить Оскар. Чушь собачья, Джош не должен был его слушать. Ладно. Если что — он встанет перед ним на колени прямо в аэропорту. О, да, он сделает это, он вымолит у него прощение. Расскажет ему всю подноготную, даже ту, которой нет ни в одном отчёте.

Если он успеет перехватить его, ибо они ехали уже битый час, а аэропорт так и не появлялся на горизонте. Тайлер достал мобильник, чтобы проверить маршрут, но тот сыграл милую прощальную мелодию и потух.

Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, он что, сдох? Нет, нет, нет, что он будет теперь делать? Дерьмо, дерьмо собачье!

— Сколько ещё до аэропорта? — спросил он, напряжённо глядя вперёд.

— Полчасика где-то, — расслабленно проговорил водитель.

Полчасика? Полчасика? Кажется, он вспотел. Кажется, у него начинается паническая атака. У него нет полчасика. Через полчасика Джош сядет в самолёт, и больше Тайлер никогда его не увидит.

— А мы можем ехать быстрее? — с неприкрытым отчаянием попросил он.

— Мы и так мчим на полном ходу, парень, — невозмутимо ответил тот. — Сейчас приедем.

Когда они достигли широкого серого здания, Тайлер выскочил из такси чуть ли не на ходу и, путаясь в собственных ногах, забежал в раскрытые стеклянные двери.

Коротенькие очереди из людей, кучки людей, много людей бродило туда-сюда, в небе шуршали взлетевшие самолёты, голоса и перекривающие их объявления о рейсах гудели в воздухе, витали невидимым роем пчёл. Тайлер посмотрел по сторонам, лихорадочно пытаясь углядеть в толпе голубые волосы, но всё смешивалось в безликую массу.

Что он будет делать? Бегать по залу, как подстреленный олень и кричать «Джош!»? Его сочтут за сумасшедшего и увезут в ближайшую клинику, предварительно вколов успокоительное. Нужно действовать рассудительно.

Он нашёл ближайшее табло и убедился, что посадку на самолёт Джоша ещё не объявляли. На часах — 12:43, значит, он где-то здесь. Но где? И как он его найдёт?

Тайлер прошёлся по залу вдоль и поперёк, вглядываясь в фигуры, но Джоша нигде не было видно. Может быть, поспрашивать у прохожих, показать его фотку. А, чёрт, телефон в отключке. Почему он не зарядил его, чем он занимался пол-утра?

Он наткнулся на стойку информации, и его осенило: точно, он использует громкую связь! Гениально!

Он подбежал к очереди из двух человек и пытался держаться непринуждённо. Женщина, стоявшая впереди, оглянулась и смерила его высокомерным взглядом: Тайлер оскалился, вспомнив, что на нём надето и постарался угомонить нервный тик, который сотрясал его конечности.

Господи, изнывал он, глядя, как медленно девушка с бейджиком что-то объясняет стоящему перед ней парню. О чём они могут так долго говорить? Если они сейчас не поторопятся, он сдохнет, он сдохнет на хрен, он не выдержит этого напряжения, его нервы порвутся, как нитки, он взорвётся от нетерпения и превратится в дымящиеся угольки.

— Мне нужно сделать объявление, — на одном выдохе выпалил Тайлер, вцепившись пальцами в край высокого стола. — Это вопрос жизни и смерти.

— Что случилось? — девушка смотрела на него большими карими глазами и дежурно улыбалась.

— Я… потерял ребёнка, — услышал Тайлер свой голос.

— Ребёнка? — в её глазах мелькнуло сомнение.

— Да, сына, вы не могли бы сделать объявление, что я жду его… вот здесь?

— Хорошо, как его зовут? — она наклонилась к столу, чтобы записать.

— Джошуа Дан, — убедительно ответил Тайлер.

— А вас?

— Тайлер Джозеф, — кивнул он и, заметив, как замерла её рука, добавил. — У него фамилия матери, — наморщив нос, он выжал из себя нечто отдалённо напоминающее смешок.

Нахмурившись, она сделала вид, что поверила ему и включила микрофон. Тайлер выдохнул и отвернулся. Боже, какой сын, зачем он выдумал подобную ерунду, Джош засмеёт его, когда услышит это, будет припоминать до конца дней.

Ну и пусть, пусть засмеёт, пусть припоминает, пусть делает, что хочет, лишь бы он пришёл сюда, лишь бы они снова встретились.

— Джошуа Дан, — дружелюбно-механическое эхо разлеталось по аэропорту, — твой отец Тайлер Джозеф ожидает тебя у стойки информации в центре зала, — спустя несколько секунд она повторила. — Джошуа Дан…

Он нарезал круги вокруг стойки, смотрел на часы, на спешащих мимо людей, каждый раз его сердце обрывалось и летело в пропасть, когда ему казалось, что к нему приближается Джош. Но это был не он.

Время шло, ползло, как черепаха, ничего не происходило, кроме поминутно взлетающих лайнеров. Джош слышал, он не мог не слышать своё имя на весь аэропорт, что глупый Тайлер Джозеф ждёт его, почему он до сих пор не появился? Может быть, он уже улетел? Или не хочет его видеть? Ведь Тайлер оттолкнул его, повёл себя, как скотина, сказал, что не любит его, но это неправда, неправда! Пожалуйста, можно ему ещё один шанс, он знает, он не заслужил его, но он исправится, он понял и принял свои ошибки, он раскаивается, он правда раскаивается, он хочет быть счастливым, он будет стараться, он сделает всё, только, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть Джош услышит его.

Тайлер подошёл к огромному окну и прижал лоб к стеклу. Большие самолёты, маленькие человеческие фигурки, воздушные перьевые облачка на безмятежно-голубом небе. Что он будет делать, если Джош проигнорирует его? Что он будет делать без него в этом городе? Снова уйдёт в отрыв? Войдёт в третий круг отрицания и ложных убеждений?

Ощутив, что за ним наблюдают, Тайлер оглянулся: Джош стоял в нескольких метрах от него, и на его лице расцветала улыбка. Тайлер бросился к нему со всех ног, обгоняя людей, которые попадались на пути, чувствуя, как громко колотится сердце и воздух пронзает лёгкие. Он обнял его с разбегу так сильно, что ему стало больно в грудной клетке. Джош пошатнулся, но удержался на ногах и обнял его в ответ.

— Чокнутый мужик, — Джош впился пальцами в его затылок, прижимая к себе.

— Прости, прости меня, пожалуйста, я такой идиот, — приговаривал Тайлер, не ослабляя объятий. — Я поеду с тобой в Калифорнию, я поеду с тобой куда хочешь.

— Я решил, что у меня слуховые галлюцинации, когда услышал твоё имя, — Джош отстранился, их взгляды встретились, и Тайлер с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не поцеловать его; вместо этого он пощупал Джоша за плечи, убеждаясь, что он здесь, с ним, он никуда не улетел, и пошло оно всё к чёрту — Тайлер наклонился и мягко коснулся губами ямочки на его гладко-выбритой щеке. — Какой же ты всё-таки псих, — рассмеялся Джош.

— Не буду спорить, — Тайлер перевёл дыхание, сделал шаг назад и, хлопая глазами, обнаружил, что Джош одет в футболку с кошечкой, которую он, заикаясь, вручил ему несколько недель назад. — Ты надел её?

— А ты наблюдательный, — белозубо улыбнулся Джош, и Тайлер таял, слушая его голос, плавился от каждого насмешливо-доброго слова. — Под стать твоим штанишкам. Они случайно не из одного магазина?

— О, заткнись, — Тайлер толкнул его, и Джош схватил его за запястья, снова притянул к себе. — Я так спешил, что не успел надеть костюм, ну извини.

— У тебя есть костюм?

— Да, — усмехнулся Тайлер. — Синий.

— Ох ты чёрт, посмотрел бы я на тебя в нём, — Джош закусил губу.

— Мне так много нужно тебе рассказать, — Тайлер смотрел в его лицо, в его глаза, впитывая каждую чёрточку, каждую эмоцию, и казалось, что его сердце не выдержит и лопнет от восторга, разбросав вокруг серпантин и конфетти.

— А мне так много нужно узнать о тебе, — он взял его ладонь и сжал дрожащие пальцы.

Они направились к кассам и купили билеты на следующий рейс, потому что продажа на ближайший закрылась, а лететь в разных самолётах Тайлер не хотел.

Они держались за руки, и он не отпускал Джоша ни на шаг. Ощущение счастья и лёгкости не покидало Тайлера, он ликовал, упивался чувством свободы, победы над страхами. И это только начало. Он сдержит обещание, он будет счастливым, и никто и ничто не заставит его изменить это решение. Что бы не произошло. Пора, наконец, признать, что он никогда не убежит от себя и от любви к Джошу.

После того, как самолёт набрал высоту и выровнялся, Тайлер попросил у Джоша телефон и написал сообщение Патрику, в котором попросил прощения за то, что снова исчез и сказал обязательно выйдет на связь, как только он приземлится в Лос-Анджелесе. Для него же найдётся какая-нибудь работёнка и в этом городе, верно?

Потом он набрал «я остаюсь со своим парнем» и отправил Питу. Поразмыслив полминуты, добавил «спасибо тебе за всё».

Тайлер положил голову на плечо Джоша, нашёл его пальцы и переплёл со своими. От него пахло свежестью, от него пахло домом и уютом, и Тайлер прошептал «я люблю тебя» в его футболку, частично надеясь, что Джош его не услышит. Но Джош услышал, повернулся к нему, тронул за подбородок и наклонился к уху: Тайлер почувствовал его губы на своей коже, как они произносят заветные слова, которые он слышал так много раз, которые так долго не принимал, хотя они жили в нём с их первой встречи.

Солнце, отражаясь от крыла самолёта, подмигивало им, Тайлер держал Джоша за руку, и это было самое романтичное, что с ним когда-либо случалось.


End file.
